The Price Of Love
by LiveBreatheVampires
Summary: Set after Season 2 Finale. Damon and Elena get closer while working to find Stefan. Jeremy deals with ghosts. I suck at summaries so please Read and Review! Now COMPLETE.
1. I need you, now

Author's Note: Okay so I know how painful the hiatus is. Lately I have been reading a lot of fan fictions and I love them so I decided to write my own fanfiction of TVD's Season 3. Please review! Expect some incorrect grammar, English is my second language, and I'm 14. Could get AU after some chapters... When it comes to Delena, my imagination is a bit dangerous :P

A\N First few chapters will be just a POV description of what happened in 2x22.. Though this isnt a Season 3 Prediction,I had to use this storyline.

_**Fanfiction about TV characters. All rights belong to respective owners. As much as I would like to own Damon for 24 hours, they are not mine. **_

Rating: T

I was feeling unbearable pain in my entire body. It took me a few seconds to realize where I was. I was in my bed, and when I opened my eyes, I saw Elena with a wet cloth in her hand.

"Damon, I'm right here," she said, moving closer to me.

"Elena, get out of here, I could hurt you…" I spoke slowly, before narrowing my brows in pain.

"You won't," she replied. God, how could she trust me this much? "I'm here till the very end, I'm not leaving you."

"Get out of here!" I said again, before my sentence turned into a cry of pain, and then a long growl.

She climbed next to me. "Hey… it's okay, it's okay."

Elena wrapped her arms around me and rested her chin on my head.

"It's not okay. All those years I blamed Stefan, but no one forced me to love her. It was my own choice. I made the wrong choice," I cried. It was true, then. In death, remorse, guilt and the mistakes you did in life get thrown back at you. I could feel more than guilt in me.

"Tell Stefan I'm sorry." I made an effort and looked up to meet her gaze. She wiped my face and in tears, replied, "I will."

Suddenly the room was too quiet. I closed my eyes and focused my hearing abilities on Elena. Her heart was beating fast, and she was holding back from crying out loud. Everything felt peaceful besides my pain and my heavy breathing-I could almost die happy there, in the arms of the woman that I love.

"This is more painful than I thought…"

"There's still hope," she said, her voice breaking.

"I've made a lot of choices that gotten me here. I deserve this. I deserve to die."

She lowered herself so that she could face me. "No, you don't."

"I do, Elena, and it's okay." I smiled at her. "Because if I chosen differently I wouldn't have met you. I'm so sorry. I've done so many things to hurt you."

_Snapping her brother's neck, force-feeding her my blood…_

"It's okay, I forgive you." Her voice was honest.

"I know that you love Stefan, and it's always going to be Stefan…" I continued, as I felt her closer, cuddling with me. She rubbed the back of my hand comfortingly. "But I love you. You should know that."

I heard her cry. No, don't cry, I wanted to say. I hated it when she cried.

"I do," she replied.

"You should've met me in 1864," I remembered my old self. I was kind, I knew what love was, and I wasn't a killer. "You would've liked me."

She raised her head. "I like you now," she assured me. "Just the way you are."

I closed my eyes, I felt a relief from the pain, and I was going to die happy, knowing that Elena forgave me.

It was there when I felt her breath on my face, and her sweet scent moving closer to me. When I say sweet scent-It isn't the kind of sweet blood scent-It is _Elena scent. _There was no woman like Elena.

I felt her lips press against mine. _Elena Gilbert just kissed me._

The kiss was short, yet I could feel her care for me.

"Thank you." That was the one thing I could say.

"You're welcome…" she replied, one of her tears falling on my face.

"It's me he should be thanking."

Katherine.

"I mean, I'm the one who brought the cure."

She turned to Elena, who had gotten off my bed. "I thought you were dead."

"I was."

Katherine moved closer to me, and poured something in my mouth.

"You got out free."

"Yep, finally." She grinned.

"And you still came here?"

"I owed you one." Katherine patted my cheek, and then got off the bed.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asked her.

"Are you sure you care?" She gave her an _I know what you just did _smile.

"Where is he?" Elena demanded.

"He's paying for this," Katherine said as she rose the blood bottle. "He gave himself over to Klaus. I wouldn't expect him anytime soon."

"What do you mean he gave himself over?"

"He just sacrificed everything to save his brother, including you. It's a good thing you have Damon to keep you company."

I shot her a cold look.

"Goodbye Elena," she added, and turned to the door.

"Oh-it's okay to love them both. I did." She threw the bottle to Elena, who caught it immediately, looking at me with a worried and troubled expression.

I bet my expression mirrored hers.


	2. Haunted

_**This chapter is very short but I had to add this so that I can continue with my own storyline. **_

_Jeremy. (Author's Point of View)_

Jeremy Gilbert was confused. Yes, he had been very confused lately, but this time, it was serious.

He was shot. He died. Bonnie brought him back to life.

He could just add it to the growing list of how everything was becoming supernatural, but he decided to act human. Okay, not exactly human. A normal human would freak out. He decided to try and remember.

Nothing. It was like he over slept and didn't remember the night before.

He lay back on his bed. A nice sleep would do the trick, he thought. But he got interrupted by a noise downstairs.

Jeremy rushed from his bed; he wasn't going to take risks. Lately, a noise meant death, trouble or pain.

He had arrived in the hallway when he turned to face the other side.

But as he turned his face, his whole body shook in horror.

"Anna?" He manage to choke out. But Anna was dead! Damon saw them killing her. As if that wasn't enough, he heard someone else call his name.

"Jer."

Vicki. No, no, no. This was wrong. These things couldn't happen. Ghosts didn't exist. Wait. If these things couldn't happen, then he was supposed to be under a gravestone right now.

"Vicki?" He gasped in horror, looking at both women.


	3. Don't leave me

_Note: All Damon and Elena scenes (unless indicated so) will be in Damon's Point of View. I want you readers to feel what he is feeling_

Elena remained frozen in the place where she was standing, clueless of what to do. Then, without warning, she ran to her bag and pulled out her phone from one of the pockets.

"Damon's okay. Where are you?" She read what she texted and hit send.

Message Delivered, the operator said.

There was no reply, Stefan was quick usually.

"Elena, you need to rest," I looked at her and I saw her almost falling to pieces. "I'm going to have to shower, though I can barely move…" I groaned. The pain stopped, but I felt like I had broken bones.

"Are you sure you can at least stand up?" Elena said worryingly, as she offered me her arm to support me.

I took her arm gently.

"I'll be fine…"

I slowly moved to the bathroom and stepped in the hot water.

When I dressed and went to my room, I found that Elena changed the sheets.

"I thought I told you to rest," I gave her a half smile. "You didn't have to do that."

"It's the least I could do," She smiled, and then she handed me a blood bag.

"You need your strength," She said as I was going to push the bag away, I wasn't thirsty.

I took the bag and drank some of it.

"Aren't you thirsty?"

"I'm okay," she assured me.

It was there that I gasped in horror when I saw her neck, bruised. Vampire bite marks were there, one of them had blood pouring out.

"Oh my God! Didn't Klaus's bite heal?" I said as I threw the blood bag roughly away and tilted her head to a side gently, to examine the bites.

"It did heal…" Elena said, biting her lip and looking down.

I realized.

"Oh my God. I did this, didn't I?" I felt shame; I had never tasted her blood before. I had fed on _Elena,_ had _hurt _her. "I hurt you."

"It's okay, Damon," She squeezed my hand. "You weren't yourself, you were hallucinating. It isn't your fault."

"Did I drink a lot?" I caressed the spot where I had bit her, hoping that she wasn't in pain.

"No. You stopped, Damon."

"I could've killed you!"

"But you didn't," she took my face in her hands. "You stopped, Damon. You don't have to worry."

"I'm so sorry," I said again as I moved closer to her and took her face in my hands.

I tried to not imagine the scene of me holding Elena tightly and biting her neck against her will.

"Shh, it's okay." She wrapped her arms around me, and I pulled her closer in a tight hug.

We held on to each other for what seemed like forever. I loosened my grip on her and she took a few steps back.

"You have to rest, Damon. Tomorrow we'll have to see what we're going to do."

"Yes. You're right," I admitted.

"I'm not going to leave you alone though for the night," she said. "Do you mind if I stay here?"

"I _want _you to stay." I didn't want to let her out of my sight, I wanted her safe for the night and I needed her company.

"I want you safe. First of all, Katherine got in, so any vampire can enter. Second, I don't want you to leave."

"And I'm not…if you don't bother my scent on your couch."

"You don't have to sleep on the couch. You had a rough night."

"So did you. More than one night, actually. You should've told me about that. If Stefan didn't tell me… Oh my God, I can't imagine you thinking that I didn't forgive you."

"Did you mean that earlier?" I asked her. "Did you really forgive me, for everything I had done?"

"Of course, Damon."

There was silence for a few seconds, until I cleared my throat.

"You can sleep next to me."

She smiled a half smile. "Okay then… if you want me that much." She chuckled.

I smirked.

She climbed in my bed, and I fixed the blankets.

"Comfortable?"

"Yes, thanks."

"Are you warm? There are more blankets."

"No, it's fine. Thanks. Goodnight, Damon."

She turned to me and closed her eyes.

It wasn't too long before she fell asleep. I couldn't, even though my head was pounding. I looked at Elena again, she was fast asleep. God, even in her sleep, she was still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Her lips were in a way that gave a hint of a smile, something that I hadn't seen in a very long time.

I lifted my hand and stroked her hair, tugging a loose strand behind her ear.

Then I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

_Tell me what you think in reviews! Thanks for reading. My other story (True Blood\tvd crossover Meeting the Enemy will be updated as soon as I finish writing it, which will be soon _


	4. Comfort

_Jeremy_

Jeremy faced the two vampire women that he had loved once. There was nothing left to do except close his eyes and scream.

"Jeremy! What the hell!" It was Alaric, who came and shook him.

Jeremy opened his eyes. He was in the kitchen now, with a knife in his hand. He didn't remember how he got there.

"You scared the crap out of me!" Alaric exclaimed as he took the knife from his hand. "What happened?"

"Vicki and Anna! They were here!"

"Jeremy, you must have been sleepwalking. You came back to life…"

"I know, Alaric, and that's what is worrying me! I swear, they were here."

The two men stared at each other for the next couple of seconds.

"Well, in that case, I have to call Bonnie."

"No!" Jeremy protested, but Alaric was already dialing her number.

In less than twenty minutes, Bonnie was at the Gilberts' house.

_** Damon**_

It was three in the morning when I woke up, not being able to sleep anymore. When I opened my eyes, I saw Elena staring at me.

"Hey. What are you doing awake?" I whispered.

"I can't sleep," she admitted. "You?"

"Same." I sighed.

In the room there was silence. Until I heard Elena's stomach growl.

She blushed.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" I asked her.

She nodded her head shyly.

"I'll go get you something." The least I could do was giving her something to eat.

"No, no. It's okay. I'll eat something in the morning."

"I can't sleep, anyway. Come with me downstairs, I don't want you alone for a minute before the house gets owned by you again."

Elena followed me downstairs.

"I'll fix something, really," she said. "Do you want anything?"

"No, sit back on the couch and let me prepare something for you."

She opened her mouth to protest, but I put my finger on her lips.

Fifteen minutes later, I went to Elena with a plate of chicken noodles in my hand.

I found her on the couch, toying with her phone. When I looked at her face, I realized that she was crying.

I settled the plate on the table and went to sit next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything," she replied. "Damon, Stefan gave himself over to Klaus. Do you have any idea of what that means? He's going to die, Damon."

"No, he's not," I assured her, and squeezed her hand.

"Yes he is, Damon! Klaus has no soul. He would do anything."

"Hey! Look at me. Look at me. Don't cry, okay? We'll get him back. I'll get him back."

She rested her head under my chin.

"I promise-I'll find him." I assured her again.

We sat in silence for a few seconds, then I handed her the food

"I hope I didn't screw up," I smirked, trying to brighten her mood. "I don't cook."

"hmm, is it weird to say that they are good?"

We chuckled.

I wanted to hold her and kiss her to take her fear away. I wanted to promise her that we'll deal with this crap and that we'll get Stefan back. But I couldn't make promises that I wasn't sure if I'll keep.

"Better?" I asked as Elena ate the last noodle.

"Yes, much better. Thank you,"

"It's the least I could do," I assured her. "If you ever need anything, just ask me. This house is your house."

She smiled at me. "I love the sound of that."

"But if you are going to stay here, then we need to fill the house with human stuff, right? So in the morning we'll see what has to be arranged."

"Sounds good," She agreed.

"I think it would be better if you sign the deed again-We'll have Bonnie to cast a spell again."

"I still don't understand how Katherine got in, though."

"Elena, you were dead."

"Oh, right…" she shivered.

"It's okay now, it's all over."

I knew it was a lie-It wasn't over. But what I meant was that no one wanted her blood anymore to break a thousand year old curse.

She sighed.


	5. Falling Apart

Elena fell asleep on the couch, and was snoring. I smirked; I wasn't going to wake her for sure.

I scooped her in my arms, as gently as I could. She opened her eyes for a bit but closed them again. She was so warm under my cold hands, and her cheeks were bright red. As I climbed the stairs, I tightened my grip on her to make sure she doesn't fall.

I placed her on my bed and tugged her in. I was about to leave the room when she reached for my hand, still half asleep. "Please come near me. Don't leave me alone."

She pulled me closer to her. I decided to grant her wish.

Elena smiled again as she felt me close to her, and rubbed my hand. "Thank you."

She fell asleep again in less than five minutes. I stared at her asleep, moving in her sleep very frequently. She had her hand on her pillow, and her back was pressed to my chest, her human scent all on me.

I stroked her arm with my index finger all the way down to her waist, and then I ran my hand through her silky brown hair. I sighed and lay on my back, thinking about what was going on.

My brother needed to be found, yet I didn't have a damn idea of what I should do. I was falling deeply in love everyday with his girlfriend, and I wanted to protect her even if I had to pay a harsh price. Elijah needed to be killed. Klaus needed to be destroyed.

With all these questions popping up in my head, I felt a harsh year coming ahead of us. Elena's phone interrupted my thoughts.

_We have a problem. Bonnie._

4.30 In the morning.

_Bonnie, it's Damon. What's going on?_

I waited.

_Are you okay? What the hell happened? Where's Elena?_

_Elena's asleep. She's been through much. I'm better now. What's the problem?_

Beep.

_Damon, you have to come over to Elena's house. Both of you._

_Give me a few, I'll wake Elena and we'll come, _I texted back.

"Elena," I called her name slowly.

"What's wrong?" she said after I called her again.

"It's Bonnie. We have a problem…"

"What problem? Oh my God, Damon, it's Stefan, isn't it? He's dead!" Panic overwhelmed her.

"Calm down, calm down!" I said again as I caught her right before she hit the floor. "I don't know. Bonnie texted me. Woah!" I tightened my grip on her shoulders to stop her from falling, she accidently almost tripped at her own feet. "Relax."

I heard her heart beating a bit slower as she tried to relax.

I cupped her face in my hands. "Good. Now I'll go change and we'll go."

I changed to warmer clothes and went back to the room with my leather jacket in my hands.

"Damn, I don't even have a jacket here," She suddenly said.

"It's cold outside," I told Elena. "Here, take mine. It kept me warm for these past twenty years."

It was true. I had that jacket for twenty years.

"What about you?" she asked as she took the jacket.

"I'll bring another one. God, can you stop worrying about people?"

She smiled a weak smile and put my jacket on.

"It suits you."

"Ehm… thanks?" She grinned.

**_Elena's Point of View_**

I was wrapped in Damon's leather jacket. God, I loved the smell of him on me. The jacket had Damon's scent.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes."

We walked to the car as I narrowed my eyes when the 4.45 in the morning cold hit my face.

Damon turned on the heater and drove to my house.

My heart was beating faster and faster. What was going on?

When the car finally stopped, I saw Bonnie waiting for us.

"Don't make a noise," she said quietly.

Alaric was sitting on the couch, biting his nails.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, losing my temper.

"Shh. Calm down, Elena. Sit on the couch."

I took a long breath as I sat patiently.

"Elena, Jeremy was shot."

That felt like the roof fell on my head.

"He is ok though… ok as in alive…." Bonnie announced again quickly.

My face turned from white to red, tears in my eyes betraying me. My brother was a vampire?

"The Sheriff was trying to shoot Damon. Damon didn't realize Jeremy was behind him, so when he moved, the bullet hit Jeremy."

"What? When? I don't remember," Damon suddenly asked, confused.

"The grill, Damon. Sheriff Forbes tried to shoot you."

"Caroline fed him her blood, but it didn't work. He was already dead. The ring didn't work either, since the Sheriff isn't a supernatural. Alaric and I took his body to the witches and after I begged them and they warned me about consequences, they brought him back to life."

No. No. No.

I was going crazy. This couldn't happen. None of it.

"We thought everything was fine, but then Alaric called me in the middle of the night. Elena, Jeremy saw Vicki and Anna."

There is no sentence, no word or adjective that would describe what I was feeling. I wished this was a nightmare. We had dealt with lots of supernatural lately. But ghosts and Jeremy!

"H-How is this possible?" I stammered. "Maybe it was a nightmare…"

"That's what I said," Alaric agreed, a serious look on his face. "Until I saw the kitchen table spinning in the air."

Damon cleared his throat.

"Where is Jeremy now?"

"He passed out. I carried him back to his bed." It was Alaric who spoke. I looked at everyone in the room, and saw how everyone was exhausted. Alaric was half-asleep, struggling to stay awake. Bonnie was falling to pieces and I was like crap.

This was our life.

"We need to wake him up," I said.

"No," Damon interrupted. "It's better if we let him rest. You three go to sleep." He pointed at us. "I'll stay down here in case something happens."

"I'm staying with you," Alaric said as he stood up.

"No need," Damon replied. "You all need rest. I can manage. We'll talk in the morning."

_Sorry for the long chapter, but I figured it's better this way rather than uploading small chapters. I appriciate feedback, and sorry if there are mistakes, it's also 1.30 in the morning here. o.O_


	6. Soulless Monster

_Katherine _

It took her 500 years to find her doppelganger, and even after those years, her plan didn't work out. Sure, the curse was broken, but she wasn't the one that handed her over in return for freedom. She was free, but at the same time, she was still scared. Klaus will come after her for sure.

She was the only passenger without a luggage, and everyone had stared at her as she got off the plane with all the other tourists. She had to hide and run from Mystic Falls, the town that didn't give her anything but trouble… and memories. Katherine checked in at a hotel near the beach. She had decided to travel to her hometown, Bulgaria, in Europe, but it wasn't long before she realized it was a bad idea. After she had drained a man, she took his plane ticket to get on an airplane to Malta, and she was actually enjoying it. It was a little island in Europe, they wouldn't find her. They needed at least a lot of time.

"Can I get you anything to eat, Ms. Pierce?" A young man, not more than nineteen years old, settled her luggages.

"Oh yes, of course," She said. "Come nearer."

The man looked puzzled, but did what he was told. He soon realized it was a bad mistake when he felt her fangs cutting down his neck.

_Elena_

I heard noises coming from outside, probably cars. The clock marked 8.30 am-and there was no hint of tiredness in me, and I got off the bed. I took the last step and suddenly heard Damon's voice.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" he asked me as he rolled his eyes.

"I just can't sleep with the thoughts of my brother seeing his dead girlfriends," I spat.

Great, now he was pissing me off.

He smirked. "Don't pout. I'm sorry."

I forced myself not to smile.

"Want some coffee?"

But before I could answer, we heard a loud noise from the backyard.

Damon shot up. "Stay here and don't move an inch."

_Damon's POV_

I used my vampire speed to get out of the house, I knew that the chances of Elena following me where very high. She toyed with her life like she could get a second chance. As soon as I reached the front porch, I began to smell blood. Fresh, human blood. I rushed to a tree, where the blood was from, and if my heart could beat, it would've stopped.

The girl had bite marks everywhere, wounds and scars on her arms and I could tell she was almost drained. I scooped her in my arms and ran to the house, panicked.

I rushed in and found Elena waiting for me in the kitchen, and she was going to ask me what happened when she saw the little girl in my arms. She started screaming and crying, gasping for air.

"Elena! Listen to me. I'm going to help her!" I said as I put the girl on the couch and shook Elena from her shoulders. "I just want you to calm down."

Elena's face was filled with tears, and she stammered, "W-who…?"

I didn't reply.

I searched for a pulse, and luckily she had one, but she was going to die soon. I cut my wrist and pushed it in the girl's mouth, praying that she'll drink.

"Come on, drink," I told her as I put my hand on her arm. She was as cold as ice.

She was going to die.

I kept forcing blood to her mouth, until finally the girl began to stir. She opened her eyes slowly, giving me a puzzled look.

I sighed in relief as I stroked her hair gently. The girl sucked the blood more, licking her lips.

"How are you feeling?" I said as I pulled my wrist away gently, and started to stroke her hair.

"Weird," she said as she tried to sit up.

Elena ran to the girl and hugged her, her eyes still wet from tears.

"We'll talk later," I hushed her before she started to ask questions. "Could you make her something to eat?"

"Yes, I'll fix her something…" she said, wiping tears.

I pulled Elena closer to me and hugged her, and she was crying again.

"She's a child, Damon! A child!" She repeated.

"I know, I know," I said again, and I felt broken inside. In my one hundred and forty six years as a vampire, I had _never _hurt a child.

I released her and she went to the kitchen to get her something. I sat next to the girl again.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Melanie," she replied.

"Tell me what happened, Melanie. Tell me what you remember."

"I was on my way to school when an animal attacked me."

I could see that she was compelled.

"Where are your parents?"

"I live with my grandma," She said with sad eyes. "Please don't tell her. She'll get mad at me if she knew I skipped school."

Seeing her innocence, I couldn't stop myself from not hugging her.

"Don't worry," I said. "No one has to know."

Elena brought her some fries and I went to the kitchen, mouthing "come here" to Elena.

"Who did this?" she exclaimed.

I knew who it was. The bites, the way her blood was drained, the wounds… But I just couldn't tell Elena.

"Don't lie to me, Damon," She said again.

I thought twice. "Stefan."

Elena remained frozen in place. "It can't be!"

"Not the Stefan you know," I tried to assure her. "He's clearly back on human blood. A ripper."

"But I had been feeding him my blood!" Elena said again, "And he was drinking from blood bags! Damon, how can this happen?"

"Elena, there's a difference between taking a sip every now and then and drinking a lot of blood bags at the same time."

"But Damon! It's a_ child _we're talking about here! Stefan couldn't even kill a human…"

"Elena, I know him. The way he is when he's on human blood-He doesn't even know what he's doing."

Elena's body started to tremble.

"Elena, I know Stefan. I was there when he killed half a village in 1900s. I tried to stop him but he didn't even listen."

"I thought Lexi got him to animal blood…"

"Elena, Lexi couldn't do the impossible. She pointed him to the right direction, helped him turn on his humanity and tried to control his bloodlust. That doesn't mean he didn't kill people after."

There was some silence in the room, except for Elena's fast heatbeat and long breathes.

"What are we going to do about the girl?" She suddenly asked me, taking a lock of her hair and twisting around her fingers.

"I have to compel her," I sighed. I didn't want to take advantage of a kid like that, but there was no other way. We couldn't have the Council asking about vampires again.

"I agree…" Elena bit her lip and looked down. "There's no other way."

"I'll give her a ride to school. I'll be back."

We went to the car and Melanie suddenly held my hand. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"It's ok, sweetie," I said as I held her arm tighter.

We arrived to school pretty late but all I had to do was compel the principal. Then I turned to Melanie and compelled her to forget everything that happened to her, including meeting us, and me giving her my blood.

I quickly left her in the hallway, and when she turned to look back, she didn't recognize me.

_This chapter was actually to show you how much Stefan in my story would be dark and humanity-free. Usually he never hurt humans, but now he ended up hurting a child, which means he is terrifying. Please review! _

_**Feedback is very important to me! Days to write and think… seconds to review.**_


	7. Confusion

_Katherine_

Katherine looked at the man she had just bit, and she then saw him stir. In a blur, she was right in front of him, compelling him to forget everything that she did to him. As soon as he left her room, Katherine sat miserably on her bed. She needed to think. She was now in Europe, and things had changed from the last time she was, which was 500 years ago. She didn't know how the people there were… if there were actually people here that are somehow connected to what happened in 1864, in the US civil war.

She had to cover her tracks until she knew exactly what people there know, and she had to make sure that she doesn't kill people. She had to remind herself that this place was an island, and people would know if she just screwed up once.

She desperately needed a plan.

_Damon's POV _

I returned and found Elena on the couch, along with Bonnie and the rest.

"Melanie's safe. I took care of it."

"Thank God," Elena let out a sigh of relief.

"Damon, I was thinking maybe we could track Stefan. There's the locator spell, the one that I did to find Elena. I don't know if it will work since your blood's not human, but we can always try it… After all, you're his brother. The spell is about the blood of a relative."

"Yes, there's nothing to lose," I agreed. "When are we going to do this?"

"I have the spell. We can do it now. Elena, I need you to find a US map."

"I have one in my room. I'll go get it," Jeremy interrupted.

As Jeremy went upstairs, I turned to Elena.

"What did Jeremy say about Anna and Vicki after I left?"

"Nothing. He said he didn't see them. We shouldn't bring the subject up, we'll deal with it when the time comes." Elena looked determined, and I decided to say nothing.

"Here," Jeremy placed the map on the table.

Bonnie made a small cut in my wrist and the blood slowly began to pour on the map, while Bonnie murmured something in what seemed like Latin. The blood poured on the map, circling around in different places, but then the blood vanished in the thin air.

"What the hell?" Bonnie was surprised.

"What just happened?" Elena asked, confusion on her face.

"The blood vanished…"

"Yeah Bonnie, we saw that. What does that mean?" Elena sat up straight, panic overwhelming her voice.

"There is one explanation when blood vanishes. It means that the person is dead… or never existed."

_**Please review! Reviews are very important to me! Thank you :)**_


	8. Help I'm alive

_A\N there will be some changes from these chapters on. After all, I wanted this to be a Delena story._

_Author's Point of View_

No. It couldn't be this way. Stefan was strong, he couldn't die. It didn't make sense, none of it. Klaus wouldn't want to kill him, he already had that opportunity during the sacrifice, but he didn't. Stefan dead? No. No way.

As she was thinking all these things, she didn't realize that she was hyperventing.

"Elena, please calm down," Damon moved closer to her to try and calm her but she moved away from him, not crying but taking long breaths while shaking.

"Elena…" He whispered her name, "Please calm down for us. For me."

Elena breathed slowly and then ran to Damon's arms, sobbing in his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her and stroked the back of her neck comfortingly.

"shhh, shh. It's okay."

Bonnie, Alaric and Jeremy just stood frozen in their places, none of them having the slightest idea of how to get themselves out of this mess.

_Damon's POV _

I held Elena closer to my chest, feeling her tears staining my t-shirt.

"Elena, Stefan isn't dead. There was that girl, remember? Stefan fed on that girl. I know it was him. So he is alive…"

"What if he wasn't? Damon we didn't track him!"

Bonnie looked helplessly at us.

"Your blood worked, Damon. If he was to be found, your blood would've found him."

"Bonnie it doesn't make sense. Stefan isn't dead, I…"

Suddenly I remembered.

"Bonnie, Katherine was there. Maybe she knows something."

"What makes you think Katherine is going to say anything?" Jeremy suddenly stepped in.

"I don't think she wants Stefan dead, either. I'll call her."

_(after a few minutes)_

"Katherine?"

"And how can I help you, Damon?"

"Where are you? We need to talk."

"Ooh, I'm _very _far away…" she replied, her voice cold.

"Where? I'll meet you."

"Let's just say I'm not in the US anymore," She smiled. "I'm busy, Damon. So either hang up, or get it out."

"What did Klaus tell Stefan, Katherine? About him being a ripper?"

There was silence, before Katherine cleared her throat. "In order to get _you _the cure, Klaus made him drink blood… a lot of human blood. He gave me the cure but before I got out of there, I heard him saying that he'll be stuck with him for the next five years."

I cleared my throat. Five years?

"Where are they going?"

"I don't know, Damon. That's what I know. Now I'm busy. Goodbye, Damon."

She hung up.

"Five years," I told them after I finished saying what Katherine said. "Five years with him."

"Damon, we need to find him. He won't be the same in five years. If he already attacked that little girl than I don't know what he's going to do in five years." It was Alaric that spoke.

"I know, Rick. But I need to think this through."

Suddenly I heard the doorbell ring. By the sound of it, it was Vampire Barbie.

"Caroline's here," I announced.

We went to open the door, and behind Caroline was Liz.

I opened my mouth to protest, but Caroline didn't give me time. "She just wants to apologize-and talk."

Patiently I lead them inside, and I could see Elena's face changing color as she saw Liz.

"Look, Elena, I'm sorry…" she started to say, and then she noticed Jeremy. "Oh my God, you're okay!"

"Yeah, no thanks to you," he replied coldly.

"I was wrong. I was wrong in trying to shoot Damon, and locking Elena up. She warned me Damon was dying, but I didn't listen. I let vampire hate grow up inside of me that I didn't even realize there _is _right and wrong. Elena, what's done can't be undone, but I have something that might help get things back to better…"

She gave me some photos and a map.

"The council isn't the only council that fights against vampires. We have others working with us-possibly one in each state. The founder's council has spread worldwide, including other continents beside the US." She showed me the places where there were councils. "We meet once a year, all the councils of all places, and discuss progress in person. During the year, we keep contact with written communication."

She paused.

"These are photographs of people that were killed in Atlanta, Georgia a few minutes ago. We're the first ones to have evidence, you and the council. We cannot track the vampire or vampires that did it, however Caroline explained everything about this Klaus person and your brother. I believe that Stefan might know something, or is there. But there are over 50 persons, thirty of them completely drained, ten are at risk of dying and the others missing-we only found IDs, phones, etc…"

"Do you know exactly what time they were attacked?"

"I think about fifteen minutes ago." Liz cleared her throat. "There were also kids there. This must've been a ripper's work. The last time I met a ripper was fifteen years ago."

"Yeah, definitely a ripper…" Definitely _Stefan. _

"I don't know if they would help, but I decided to bring them, maybe something connects you to Stefan."

"I'll go to Atlanta."

"You'll find information from the other councils. I've already contacted some. Of course, no one must know you're a vampire."

"Got it. Thanks Liz."

Liz shook her head and sighed. "I have to go," she whispered to Barbie.

After she left, Elena suddenly said: "Are you going to trust her?"

"I don't have a choice, 'Lena. These are the only solution of getting near Stefan, I won't let this opportunity go away."

"Fine then, if you're that convinced. I'll get some things and we'll go."

"What do you mean we? No, El. There's no We._ I_ am going."

"No, Damon. You can't keep me here. It's my choice."

"Elena, he's right…" Alaric began to say.

"No."

"I don't want you to come, Elena. God knows what we can meet."

But Elena went back to her room and slammed the door shut.

"Give me a minute…" I said to the others. "I don't want her pissed."

I found Elena lying on her bed, her arms crossed on her chest.

"Elena, be reasonable," He said. "What if Klaus sees you and hurts you? As far as he knows, you're dead. And Elena, this isn't a nice roadtrip. What do you feel about having to sleep in countless crappy motel rooms, eating crappy food? What if I get thirsty and hurt you, being in a car completely defenseless and alone with me?"

"I don't care, Damon. I _want _to come. I want Stefan to recognize me, to stop… for me. I want to be with you in case anything happens."

"So you're babysitting me?" I asked, smirking. If it wasn't Elena, I would've compelled her.

"This isn't funny, Damon. I want to come. And I am going to."

Seeing that I wasn't going to succeed, I figured out it would be much better if I agreed. The last thing I wanted was Elena following me or worse, making another plan. I sighed. "Fine then. See what you need to bring."

_**I've been writing D\E roadtrips since like Bloodlines. But I never published them. So, Roadtrip next chapter :P Please Review!**_


	9. Roadtrip

_Damon's POV_

"Don't forget anything...Clothes, teddy bear, girl stuff…" I smiled at my last statement.

"Ha. Very funny." She gave me a cute little pissed off look.

"Here, I'll help you," I said as I set the suitcase on her bed and started to put some clothes in it.

"Thanks."

In a few minutes, the suitcase was packed.

"You don't have to worry; we can always buy other stuff…" I said, looking at her and noticing a worried expression on her face, of course she didn't know how many items she was going to bring.

I carried her suitcase, which was now pretty heavy, downstairs.

"What the…?" Alaric suddenly said, "Are you taking her with you?"

"I don't have a choice, it's better if at least I know she's safe."

"I'm coming too, then," Jeremy butted in.

Elena spoke up. "No, Jeremy. You all have to stay. If anything happens, we need to contact you, and you have to remember that we don't know a thing about Anna and Vicki. I need you to stay here. Alaric…" she said before he opened his mouth to protest, "They need a skilled hunter. I'll be with Damon, I'll be fine, and he can handle everything."

She was right. They needed protection while we're gone. "If something happens, if Klaus returns here, we need someone to take care of it."

Jeremy moved closer to Elena and wrapped his arms around her. "Take care of yourself, sis," He said. "Remember that you're the only family I have left."

I could see Elena's eyes glittering with a tear as he said those words. "Don't worry, Jeremy." He then turned to me and with a small smile, said, "Take care of her like you always do." I nodded my head and smiled.

After the girls said their goodbyes, Rick turned to me. "Call me if you need anything, and be careful." He patted me on the shoulder.

"Ready?" I asked Elena.

"Yes," she said, and waved last goodbye to the others.

I opened the car door for her. "Get in. I'll put the suitcase in the backseat."

In a few seconds, I started the car and drove from Mystic Falls, and for a cursed second I wondered if I would ever be back to this place again. I shook the thought away, and decided to talk to Elena.

"Since you decided to come, I need to make something clear," I said very seriously. "When I say something, you need to listen to me. I don't ever ask you to do something for nothing. There is _always _a reason. So when I say something, you'll do it, no ifs, buts, and ands."

She rolled her eyes.

"Elena!"

"Okay fine. But don't expect the impossible from me."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "I know that you ask a lot of questions, so it's nothing new. But all I want is for you to _listen _to me."

"Okay."

"Good."

I turned on the stereo, and a rock song came on. Elena's face lit up.

"You know this song?" I smirked.

"Yeah. It's Help I'm Alive by Metric," She replied as she shook her head with the beat.

"Yes, I know. It's one of my favorites. Sing along."

"I'm a bad singer," she said shyly.

"Oh come on!" I said as I nudged her arm playfully. I began to sing along and she immediately joined me, laughing as I danced while driving at the same time.

Maybe this trip wouldn't be bad at all…

.

.

We had been driving for three hours when I realized that Elena could be hungry.

"Elena, there's a bar a few minutes away from here. Do you want to eat something?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks," she replied, biting her lower lip.

"Elena, you have to eat something. We might not meet another bar in hours."

She sighed. "You're right."

"Always am," I grinned, as I pulled over to the side of the road. "Wait for me here, I'll be back."

I went to the bar and ordered two cheeseburgers and fries, and while I waited, I stared at the television at the corner.

"Poor souls," I heard an old woman say, and this made me focus on the photos Liz had shown me, they were now on tv.

"Another animal attack?" The bartender asked.

"Yes. I don't know what the hell is going on. God is trying to punish us for our sins…" She murmured. I could tell that she was half-drunk.

"Everything okay?" Elena said when I went to the car. I handed her the cheeseburger. "Yeah, fine. The photos of those humans are on the television."

"What did they say?"

"Nothing much. The usual-they think it's an animal attack."

"Can't blame them, you know…" Elena said as she took a bite of the burger.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p', as I did the same.

"According to Liz, the council is a few streets away. We should get going," I said when I finished my burger and started toying with the fries. "Finish off that burger."

I started the car and in thirty minutes, we arrived at the Founder's council.

"Damon Salvatore?" A man behind the counter asked.

"Yes, Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes sent me here."

"Is she with you?" He asked and looked at Elena.

"Yes."

"Follow me, please."

The man lead us to a very organized office, and there were flat files on the table.

"Sheriff Forbes told me that you'll be working on the case, as one of the greatest vampire hunters in Mystic Falls." He cleared his throat.

"These are photographs of young women and men that disappeared in the last few hours. We usually don't have anything to do with it, since there's nothing supernatural involved. But we realized that all the women that disappeared were kidnapped violently-as in a lot of blood but no ways to track them. We believe that it's a vampire, a ripper, to be more precise. We confirmed our suspects when those fifty bodies were found. The vampire that did that is obviously a ripper since the bodies weren't hidden, he made no move to hide the bodies, we could tell."

"So what about the missing persons?" I asked as I studied the pictures.

"Nothing about them. Just typical fifteen and sixteen year olds, with the oldest twenty four. They just live in Atlanta. We found some signs of struggle in the women's bedrooms, the ripper must've knocked them out. The vampire that did it entered through the window."

"But vampires can't enter unless they're invited in," I said.

"We're aware of that, and there is no specific reason we can think of of how the ripper managed to get inside."

"I need a copy of these photos," I suddenly said.

"You can take these. We have other photos. Here we're doing the best we can to find the missing persons, but there isn't much to be done. But maybe you can find a way. Here are the addresses of the victims, in case you want to talk to any of them."

"Thank you for your help," I said as I took the photos. "Elena…"

When we went to the car, Elena looked hopelessly at me. "How can they show us where Stefan is if he is dead?"

"Elena, I don't believe he's dead. Katherine said he wanted Stefan for five years. He has a plan. These pictures can help. I've tracked Stefan before, and I always managed to find him-using his long list of victims."

She swallowed.

"It's going to be okay," I assured her as I took her hand in mine and squeezed it. "I won't let anything happen to you."

_Next chapter will be a lot more about Klaus, Katherine and I'll tell about Stefan's storyline. Haven't forgotten about Jeremy \Bonnie\Anna\Vicki too. _

**Please Review! I appreciate positive and negative reviews, and I take suggestions too. Help me improve :) **


	10. Unbalanced

_Jeremy POV_

"Bonnie, please calm down," I said as Bonnie fell to her knees, throwing the grimoires violently at the door.

She froze there, tears betraying her.

It all started when Elena and Damon left, I had another vision.

_Three hours before (author pov)_

As Damon and Elena left, Jeremy turned to the others which were in the living room. Alaric was talking to Bonnie about some kind of child protection services, since that Jenna was the only living guardian.

"We don't have to get involved in those," Jeremy interrupted. "Nobody knows about Jenna, and Elena is going to turn eighteen soon, the house will be hers. And Rick, you can always stay here if you want."

Alaric opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Jeremy's twist of pain.

"What was that?" Jeremy asked breathless, as he held his chest. But the answer was given to him as soon as he felt a breeze of cold air surrounding him.

"Anna?"

"And Vicki," Vicki replied.

"What's going on, Jeremy?" Bonnie began to ask, but she realized that she could see the ghosts too. "I can see them."

"We both loved you, Jeremy," Anna said as she put her hand on Jeremy's. "The witches need help, Bonnie. There were consequences-Nature is too unbalanced. Jeremy, it is your job to balance nature. You're supposed to be dead."

"What do you mean, balance it? Is someone supposed to die in my place?"

"We can't help you, Jeremy," Vicki said. "No one knows how, except the chosen one himself."

"Chosen one?"

"Everything happens for a reason, Jeremy. You didn't get back from death for nothing."

Those were their last words.

Present Time, Jeremy POV

"I've searched every freaking grimoire," Bonnie said as she sat on the floor. "There is no spell, no information about unbalance in nature."

"It's my job to find out," I said. "But I won't let anyone die in my place."

"I'm going to help you," Alaric suddenly said. "I'm going to help you no matter what. You and Elena have become the closest persons I have to family, same goes with Bonnie and everyone that's been helping us. I can't lose any one of you."

Bonnie moved closer to Alaric and wrapped his arms around his neck. He was startled at first, but then he pulled her closer in a tight hug. "Thanks." She mouthed. I couldn't help but not doing the same.

_Katherine (author POV)_

Katherine was still scared of going out of the hotel. She was scared that something might happen, she had that strong feeling that if she gets one foot out of the hotel, it would be her last step.

"Room service," A young woman called. Great, it was a woman. She wasn't going to have a nice time today.

"Come in," Katherine said, and the young woman placed a tray of food on the bedside table.

Katherine blurred after her and sunk her fangs in the flesh of her neck. But this time, it was Katherine that fell to the floor. _**Vervain.**_

"You can come in now," the young woman said as she wiped the blood off her neck. "As I said, vampire."

_Klaus (Klaus's pov)_

"That's it, that's my boy," I said as I pulled the bruised and drained body away from his hands. "You got her good. Shame though, she was beautiful." I sighed. "I'll put her with the others."

Stefan looked at me with big, thirsty eyes. It was his thirtieth body today.

"Where to?" He asked.

"Europe. My little friend's there." I grinned.

_Katerina Petrova, I know where you are, and I'm coming._

Damon's POV

"What do you mean?"

I was on the phone with Jeremy as Elena was asleep in the car, and part of me wanted to forget everything he had just told me. "What do you mean, balance nature?" I groaned. "Can you just tell these witches to shut the _hell _up?"

I listened patiently as Jeremy explained that he has no clue.

"I want you to keep this from Elena, at least until now," Jeremy explained again. "There is nothing you two can do. But I wanted to keep you updated. Please, don't tell my sister." He was clearly begging.

I sighed. "Fine," I said. "But if things get complicated…"

"I'll tell her myself, in that case," He interrupted. "I just want you to take care of her. I don't know where this is heading."

Though I tried to hide it, his words touched me. "Jeremy, nothing's going to happen, but I can assure you, that as long as I'm undead, no one will touch your sister."

"Thank you, Damon," he said before he hung up.

I stared at my phone, and couldn't believe that I just agreed into keeping another secret. But I had to.

Our trip haven't been much of a success-I collected information about the missing persons, but their parents all said the same: Average High School students.

It was now nighttime and I parked the car in the parking lot before I touched Elena's arm gently. "Elena, wake up," I whispered. She moved a little but didn't open her eyes.

"Elena," I said again, and this time she opened her eyes.

"I found a motel," I said. Her eyes still almost closed with tiredness, she got out of the car.

"Two separate rooms, please," I asked the person behind the counter.

He typed something on his computer.

"I'm sorry sir, there's only one room available," He said.

I looked at Elena, and she nodded.

"We'll take it."

"The elevator's out of order," He said again. "Here's your key."

"Do you want me to carry you?" I smirked as Elena started to slowly climb the stairs.

She gave me a look.

"It's on the third floor, you know…" I grinned, and this time, Elena nodded her head. I balanced her weight on my hands as I carried her and the small suitcase at the same time.

When we finally arrived, we noticed that there was only one bed. "Don't worry, you take the bed," I grinned as I put her on the bed. "I'll go take a shower."

.

.

"You don't have to sleep on the bug infested couch," Elena said as she dried her hair with a towel.

"I'll be fine," I said as I tried to find a more comfortable position.

"No, really," she said. "You've been driving all night."

"Well, if you really want to share…" I smiled. "Then who am I to deny you that?"

She smacked me playfully on the arm and I laughed.

"You better rest well… Only God knows when we get to sleep in a bed again."

"Very encouraging," she sighed. "Goodnight, Damon,"

"Goodnight, Elena."

_**Yay so Stefan's alive. He is still to handsome to kill, right? More will be explained. **_

_**Please Review!**_


	11. Torture, Hope and Solutions

_**A\N **_** Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts, I appreciate each one of them! I also appreciate suggestions and constructive critics. **

**I know I have a lot of POVs already, but it makes things easier for me to write. I also add whose point of view it is to make it easier. Enjoy reading!**

Katherine's POV

I woke up in a basement, being tied securely to a chair. I was screaming in pain after a few seconds when a bucket full of Vervain spiked water was thrown at me.

"Who are you and why are you here?" The young woman I had bitten was there and she was clearly demanding an answer.

I didn't say anything, feeling my skin burning as the plant was now pressed to my face.

"Listen up, bitch." A man moved closer to me. He was in his mid thirties for sure, a tall, blonde man with piercing green eyes. He sure wasn't a man of mercy-at least not with vampires.

"I really have no problem in driving a stake right through your heart. So, just be a good vampire and start talking-or we can make you."

He paused to wait for my reaction, and then he cleared his throat again.

"So, get it out. Who are you?"

"My name is Katherine Pierce," I decided to say.

"Ahh. The one and only _Katerina Petrova_," He mocked my name- "I've heard about you, the little slut vampire that betrayed anyone who ever tried to help her."

"You do know vampires' history," I said weakly, my skin starting to tingle again.

"Yes. What do you want from here, Katherine? This place is not Mystic Falls. We are free from vampires here nowadays. It's a small country, and we dealt with every vampire that came here. You're no different."

I didn't say anything.

"We'll deal with her later," He told the others. "Lock her up. Don't kill her for now."

_Jeremy POV_

"So you think that Sheila had any more grimoires?" I asked Bonnie.

Bonnie had just told me that maybe her grandmother, the powerful witch Sheila, had more information about my job to "balance nature".

"Yes. My grandmother had a lot of information about spells. If she was alive she would've done anything to help us. The house belongs to my father now, she left it to him. I've got the key."

"Great," Alaric stepped in. "We can go now."

_Damon's POV_

I woke up to the sound of running water, and I heard Elena in the shower. I rushed out of the bed and called Elena.

"Good morning," she said from inside.

"Good morning," I said again. "Listen, Elena, I'll be back. I have to feed…"

In less than a second, Elena was in my face.

"Are you going to drain someone?"

"I'm not going to kill anyone," I sighed. "But I have to feed, I'm thirsty. And I don't want to be weak when I'm alone with you."

She rolled her eyes. "I trust you."

"I know you do," I smirked.

Suddenly, she gave me her wrist.

"What are you doing?" I said, shocked.

"It's not like I haven't done it with Stefan before. Drink my blood."

"Of course not!" I said, words getting out a bit harsher than they intended to be.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to drink from you when I _need _to drink. If I lose control, you'll end up hurt."

"Do I have to say that 'I trust you' again?" She rolled her eyes again.

"Nope," I said. "I'll be back."

I left in a blur, almost couldn't believe that I had refused another taste of Elena's blood.

**.**

**.**

By the time I got back, I found that Elena packed all the suitcases.

"Ready?" I asked as I gave her a plastic cup of coffee that I got her from the hotel.

"Thanks. Yes," she said.

When we were back on the road I started to speak. "Elena, when I was hunting I found other bodies."

I paused to wait for a response or reaction, but she just gave me a sad look.

"I also found this," I said as I lifted the object in my hand.

"Oh my God, that's the necklace I gave to Stefan," she said, and to make sure, she opened the locket, and there it was-A picture of Elena and him.

"I know. I noticed him wearing it."

"But why would it be with a body? Why would he take it off like that?" I tried to make a conclusion, but when I couldn't, I decided to tell her the truth.

"I honestly don't know. But Elena, we can use this necklace as a way of tracking him."

"But how? Damon Bonnie's far away."

"No problem about that," I said. "I know another witch. Her name is Tara, she lives just outside of Atlanta. She'll help me, she owes me."

_Klaus (Klaus POV)_

"Have you ever been to Europe?" I asked Stefan as we were on the plane.

"A long time ago," He replied.

I paused for a moment and then shot him a wicked smile. "See, when you are so cooperative? We'll get Katerina again, and you can even get your revenge. I'll let you kill her."

He sighed.

"After all, you didn't lose anything. Your brother can sure cope without you, and Elena is dead. Your life is pathetic either way. Speaking of, Elena really had delicious blood."

"Don't talk that way about her," He snapped.

"Woah, careful there, human boy," I smirked.

He just groaned.

_Katherine (Katherine POV)_

The ropes were definetly soaked in Vervain, because my arms and legs were burning. I wanted to get out of here. Maybe I really should've been killed on that damn sacrifice ritual 500 years ago. My entire life had been a wild goose chase. My baby was taken away from me. I remembered carrying her for nine months, and then my father just came and took her away from me. He didn't even let me hold her-let me feel her heart beat next to mine.

After I was send to England there was no way I could search for my daughter. But when I escaped from Klaus, I did everything in my power to find my baby, who of course, would've been a small toddler. But I never succeeded-my daughter was really kept a secret.

Then I remembered the father-No one had believed me when I said I had been abused, yet I was the one being banished to a completely different country, language and all the sacrifice crap.

I think I must have passed out, because I woke up four hours later as one of the men untied me but weakened me with a stake. I was being taken to their leader, I suppose.

I could understand that they were going to kill me. I was set on a table forcefully and the blonde man was coming with a stake in his hand, ready to end my life. I closed my eyes and couldn't fight anymore-I was going to be killed and damned. For eternity.

But when there was no stake piercing my heart, I opened my eyes. Blood. More blood. And Stefan. And…

"Zdrovei, Katerina."

It was the last thing I remember.

_**Next Chapter will be almost all Delena… It's about time, right? **_

_**Please review and suggest!**_


	12. Out of Body Experience

**A\N Thank you for the story alerts! Had a lot of you that listed the story to favorites. **

**Reviews get me more readers and I appreciate that, so thanks for those that are reviewing too. :)**

**This chapter I decided to add Elena's POV. Usually it's from Damon's, but I decided to add Elena too. This chapter is just D\E, no Jeremy, Bonnie, Alaric. **

Elena's POV

I was playing with Stefan's necklace, still trying to make sense of the ripper he had become. He couldn't be Stefan, the vampire I had fallen in love with. Stefan was human to me, not a vampire. He fought his true nature for all those years-But now, I had almost given up hope. According to Katherine, Stefan had to stay five years with Klaus, if of course, Klaus doesn't force him to spend more. God, I won't even be the same in five years-if I'm still alive-I'd be more mature, I suppose, and a change of appearance…

"What are you worrying about?" Damon's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"What makes you think I'm worried about something?"

He rolled his eyes. "Elena, I know you. I know that when you are scared or worried, you stay quiet, and you have been quiet the whole trip. Not to mention that you're taking long breaths-and you really should command your heart to stop beating fast."

"Maybe you shouldn't use your strong vampire senses on me!" I shot back as I crossed my arms on my chest.

He smirked that bad boy smirk. "Oh, come on," He said as he playfully nudged my arm, but then turned serious. "Seriously, what's wrong?"

I bit my lip, but then decided that it's better if I talk to him.

"Damon, Katherine said that Stefan must spend five years with Klaus. I'm going to change in five years, hell; I can even die in five years!"

Damon immediately stopped the car. "Don't say that again," He said as he gripped my shoulder. "I would never let anyone hurt you. Never."

"Damon, I know that. But you can't protect me from everything. I might get involved in a car accident, shot, or get a disease…"

"Why are you being so pessimistic?"

"I'm not being pessimistic, Damon. I'm being realistic. All this time you and Stefan spent protecting me, I seemed to forget that even humans can be dangerous or natural deaths and disasters."

I sat up straighter on my seat.

He had his hands on the steering wheel, holding the wheel so tight that his knuckles turned white.

"What I'm trying to say is that I don't even know if I'm going to live to see Stefan again. I want you to promise me that no matter what happens, you'll do everything in your power to find him."

"I promise," He said. "But there won't be anything to worry about. We'll get Stefan back, and you'll live happily ever after."

I sighed.

He took my chin gently in his hands. "I won't let anything happen to you. I'll always be there for you, no matter what."

"Thank you, Damon," I said as I pulled him closer to me. He stroked my hair, placing a kiss on the top of my head. "Better now?" He asked.

"Yes," I said, I had gotten it out of my chest.

.

.

We arrived at Tara's at about noon and Damon knocked on a small house.

"Damon Salvatore!" The witch said, surprised, then she saw me and stepped back in fear.

"Her name is Elena Gilbert," Damon explained before she opened her mouth to ask a ton of questions. "Elena, this is Tara. Tara, this is not Katherine."

We sat in the kitchen and she brought us drinks while Damon explained all about Katherine and the tomb, and the sacrifice. By the look of it, Tara hadn't practiced magic in a very long time.

"My brother is missing," Damon finally said. "We already tried to track him by blood, but the blood vanished in the air. I don't know if you can track him with this." He held out the necklace, and Tara took it carefully. She murmured a spell, and I saw her narrowing her brows.

"That explains it…" She muttered to herself, and then turned to us with a disappointed expression.

"The reason why he can't be tracked is because there is a witch blocking him," She explained. "I used that kind of spell-It makes the person be seen as dead, or never existed, in that matter. However, I can try to contact him in a different way."

She turned to me.

"Human blood," she said. "A human close to Stefan, which is you-and my blood. I can send you there where you can see him. And he'll see you in his mind."

"Wait. Is it dangerous for Elena to be sent there? The last time a witch was in my house in this way, he ended up dead." 

"It does have risks, all kind of magic has. But as long as you don't touch anything you'll Stefan will be the one that can hear you and see you in mind form. He can talk to you. You have exactly five minutes, and in these five minutes you'll have an out of body experience."

"I want to do it, Damon," I said. "It doesn't matter."

"Elena, there are risks! Out of body experiences are very dangerous, if Tara can't get you back here I'll lose you forever!" 

"Damon, please," I said. "I want this. Nothing's going to happen, Tara is strong."

Tara nodded her head. "Those are rare cases, Damon. I'm strong enough."

Damon nodded his head after a while.

"Thank you."

Tara made a cut in her wrist and mine, and as she muttered the spell, I was suddenly seeing everything blurred-Just like when going to sleep. Then I found myself looking at my body, on the bed, and Damon was holding my hand.

"Elena, I can sense you. You're going to be sent to Stefan soon."

As she said those words, I suddenly found myself in what seemed to be a basement.

"Stefan?" I said, and Stefan was suddenly looking everywhere in shock. He heard me.

"Stefan," I repeated. "I can see you. You can't, but you can talk to me."

"Elena? This is a dream…"

"No, it's not. Please come back to us, Stefan, tell me where you are, we'll come get you."

"I can't, Elena," Stefan said. "I am doing what I should have done years ago-Embracing my true nature-and getting my revenge."

It was there when I realized that in the corner of the room was Katherine, her face burnt with Vervain, wooden stake in her back.

"Leave, Elena, and don't contact me ever again. I needed this. I was living a lie with you." His voice was now cold and heartless, and then he moved to a door in the other corner of the basement and unlocked it. I heard screams-There were teenage girls, not more than sixteen years old. He forefully grabbed one of them. "This is who I am," He said again.

He placed his hands on her stomach tightly and brushed her hair on her shoulder. His fangs sunk in her neck and he licked his lips, before the lifeless body was on the floor. The other girls screamed in fear-I noticed that every one of them had vampire bite marks, some of them even had scratches and bruises.

I screamed in fear as he drained another girl, and then suddenly I felt myself being pulled back until I woke up sweating and crying in Damon's arms. They were clearly panicked.

"Elena! Thank God!" Damon said as held me tight, and when I looked in his eyes, I saw that there were tears.

"What happened?"

"We almost lost you," Tara explained. "Elena, you were gone for an hour! An hour! It was like you couldn't come back. You saw something terrifying, didn't you?"

"Yes," I said, out of breath.

"That was what was keeping you from coming. He wanted you to be scared…"

Damon held me against his chest and placed kisses on my face and forehead. "I thought I lost you," he said again, tightening his grip.

"You don't get rid of me that easily," I said weakly.

.

.

I must have lost consciousness, because then I woke up an hour later. I explained everything to Damon, almost worried that he was going to give up.

"He doesn't want to be saved," I said.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not giving up."

He then cleared his throat.

"Did you manage to see where he is?"

I tried to remember.

"He was in a basement, there was also Katherine. He didn't tell me where he is, but before I came back to myself I noticed the surroundings. I think they're in Los Angeles."

He sighed.

"Los Angeles it is, then."

**Hope you liked this chapter! I actually had to look up the distance between Los Angeles and Atlanta, Georgia. I don't even have an idea where they are :P **

**Anyway please REVIEW and thank you for reading.**


	13. Rules to be kept

**Didn't get a lot of Reviews last chapter, but a lot of alerts! Thanks. Please Review though; I love Reviews they make my day.**

Stefan's POV

I sat on the floor, the two lifeless bodies surrounding me. I had truly talked to Elena, in a way that involved magic.

At first, guilt was there when Klaus made me drain teenagers everyday, but I had to play along, hoping that I'll live to see Elena again in five years. But then I slowly began to realize that I was enjoying the hunt, the taste of their blood and fear. I began to realize that this was my true nature.

When we took Katherine again, I felt a sense of pleasure and relief, knowing that I was going to pay her for what she did to us, to me. And for once, Katherine was truly afraid of me-I sensed her fear when I was nearer.

Klaus had encouraged me, of course. He wanted this, he wanted revenge on her. He had already promised that her death will at least last 250 years.

So here I was… refusing the opportunity to go back to Elena. Even though I knew for sure that they would've never found a way to free me from Klaus, without one of them ending up under a tombstone.

After I licked the blood left on the girl's neck, I decided to turn to Katherine.

_Jeremy POV_

"So this is your grandmother's house?" I asked Bonnie, a bit surprised, I have to admit. The house was simple, a small house with lovely decorations and lot of light. I expected some witchy mumbo jumbo in the house, especially since she was an old witch and very powerful.

"Yep," She agreed, and nodded her head in confirmation.

"Where do you think the grimoires are?" Alaric asked as he looked around carefully in the room. He had a gun in his pocket with wooden bullets, in case anything happened.

"She kept a lot of books in the living room," Bonnie said, as she started to look for books. There was a shelf full of old stuff, and Bonnie did the usual spell to find the specific books. There were only two.

"Just these two," Bonnie muttered.

"Just those?" I said disappointed.

"Yes. Just these."

"Maybe there is something inside of these," Bonnie said, trying her best to think positively. "I'll take a look."

.

.

I went outside to get a drink from Bonnie's bag when she screamed my name, and I immediately ran to her.

"I've found something…"

She took the book and read, before translating it.

"According to this grimoire, the witches made sure that nature stayed in balance by these things, Jeremy.

_Every creature on earth must have at least one weakness and a way to destroy. _

_Humans must be the main percentage of existence._

_Most of the humans must not be aware of supernatural creatures._

_A witch's bloodline must be protected._

_Witches must never use their magic for evil purposes._

_Death is the same for everyone-unless it is paid for by blood at will._

We stared at the last one. As if this wasn't enough, Bonnie continued to read.

"_If nature gets too unbalanced, than the witches cannot do anything to save it. Every spell a witch has ever casted will fade away, except those that their magic is too evil to be reversed."_

"Oh my God," I gasped, speechless.

"If the spells fade away… then you, Alaric and Elena will be dead!" Bonnie's face had turned to white, and panic was overwhelming her voice.

It was true… Hell, I would be the first one to go. Alaric was killed a couple of times too, he wasn't supposed to be here either… and Elena, she would be dead too. Bonnie's spell will of course, backfire and John would come back to life, resulting in Elena's death.

Then I suddenly realized why I am the chosen one. "Bonnie, Anna and Vicki were right. I unbalanced nature. You read the rules, Bonnie. None of them are the way they're supposed to be. One, every creature must have a weakness and a way to die. Klaus doesn't have that. Humans are dying everyday, so clearly we might end up almost extinct, which brings us to three, a lot are realizing that the supernatural exists. As for the bloodline, the Martin witches are dead, all three of them. And Greta _did _use her power for evil purposes. What is left? Yes, the dead thing. There was no blood in payment when I came to life; so clearly, I screwed up the last rule of nature."

Alaric and Bonnie stared at me strangely.

Am I losing my mind now, too?

_Caroline (Caroline POV)_

I found myself cursing that I didn't go with Jeremy, Bonnie and Alaric to take care of my mum and Tyler's werewolf issues. I still had to talk to him and explain myself to Matt-who had been avoiding me whenever he saw me. My mum and Mrs. Lockwood weren't having nice, civil conversations these past few days, and the last thing I needed was their lame relationship to ruin mine with Tyler-which I didn't have an idea if it was a friendship or romantic one.

Now we were outside, hearing his mother and my mum.

"I warned you!" Mrs. Lockwood accused. "I warned you-if I didn't see any improvement I will find someone who will improve this town. There are still vampire attacks, but we haven't caught one in ages!"

"Carol these are vampires we are talking about…."

"I don't care, Sheriff Forbes. If you don't deal with it, I have to take care of it."

As they continued to argue, I caught Tyler eyeing me.

"Do you think I should tell my mom, about what I am?" He said confused. "I want to, believe me, Care. I want to. But I'm afraid of what she might do."

"Honesty isn't that great when it comes to us," I decided to say. "But it is better if she finds out from you, rather from someone else."

"I know…"

He fell silent for a few seconds. "But I don't know how the hell I'm going to tell her. Just throw it at her like that-Hey Mom, I have something to tell you! I turn into a werewolf every full moon- She'll have a heart attack."

I couldn't help but grin, and he joined in.

"I have to think this through."

"I want you to know, Tyler," I said as I took his hand, "I'm with you in whatever decision you take. I'll help you."

_Elena's POV_

"Have you ever been here before?" I smiled as I saw the big city. All I wished was that I came to the city to have fun, not worried if any of us will make it out of Los Angeles alive.

He smirked and then shot me _you should know better _look.

I smiled. "Seriously, where have you been in the world?"

"Where haven't I been is more appropriate," He smiled again. "I haven't been to Mexico, Morocco and Italy. Other than that, pretty much everywhere."

"Wow," I said amazed. "What is it like, travelling to all those places?"

"If I were human I would've told you great, getting to know languages, lifestyles... but since I'm not, for me is no big deal. I mean it's nice going somewhere other than America, but when you have to do it continually it gets boring. People notice us not aging, the most we can actually live in one place is probably five to eight years, and we could come back in 50 years, when most people are old or dead. Stefan used to check in every now and then, but he returned here to live in Mystic Falls when he saved you from the accident-in 2009. He didn't live here since 1953."

I gulped, and looked down. What did that mean? That I only had five or eight years with Damon and Stefan? If they come back in 50 years, God, I would be over sixty.

"I know what you're thinking," He said quietly. "And I'm sorry for just throw that to you." He took my chin gently and forced me to look at him. "It doesn't have to be that way, though. There are a lot to talk about, about your future. There are other options-other than becoming a vampire."

"Like what?" I asked weakly.

"Moving out of Mystic Falls, for instance."

"True…"

"For now I don't want you to worry. We'll see when the time comes, but I promise you, Elena, it will be _your _choice."

His piercing blue eyes made me forget the world for a moment, but the moment was short-lived as my phone interrupted.

"Hello?"

I tried to listen to the voice but the line kept cutting, until I gasped.

"Stefan, is that you?"

The call ended.

Damon looked at me worriedly. "I heard him," he said. "It was Stefan-He was trying to tell you something…"

_Stefan's POV_

I found the phone on the other side of the room-Klaus had snatched it out of my hands.

"I really thought you changed completely," He said with a disappointed look on his face. "But, thank you, Stefan. You just confirmed that the doppelganger is still alive."

He patted my shoulder and walked away with a devilish smile on his face. "Consider Elena with us in a few days."

**Like it? Review it! **

**Feel free to suggest. **


	14. Danger

**A\N Thanks for the alerts :)**

_Klaus _(author's POV)

Klaus sipped the last drop of his drink as he processed everything. Elena was still alive then, thank God for that. Turns out that although the sacrifice was made and the curse was broken, the doppelganger was still needed. After he'll have Elena, he would be truly unstoppable. He would build his own race soon enough.

Bonnie's POV

I stared at Jeremy as I processed everything he said-His theory did make sense, however, these were witches we were talking about-we couldn't just live with 'theories'.

"Look, Jeremy," I decided to say. "Your theory does make sense, and I think you are right. But we need more information about this, and more importantly, if this is true, than how are you going to balance nature?"

He was just fifteen years old, for God's sake!

"There is nothing that you can do, Jeremy, to reverse what happened. The Martins are dead, you were brought back to life, and humans know about vampires, there is nothing you can do about any of those rules!" It was Alaric that spoke, who now had a very serious look on his face.

"There is a thing I can do," Jeremy paused for a moment. "I can kill Klaus."

_Tyler POV_

I had too many questions to ask myself if I really was going to tell my mother. First of all, will she accept me as her son, or she'll threaten to kill me? Will this affect her relationship with other founding families? What if she finds out about Caroline?

I poured myself a scotch and walked all around the room, as if I was going to find answers in a corner.

Caroline's words echoed in my head-if my mum finds out from someone else other than me, things will get worse.

I took a deep breath and decided.

I will tell her.

_Damon's POV_

Ever since the phone call from Stefan, Elena fell silent. She kept toying with her phone, waiting eagerly and hoping that Stefan would call again. Even though she knew nobody called or texted, she checked it every five minutes.

I hated to see her that way, but there was nothing I could do or say to make it better, so trying to break the tension that gathered in the car, I turned the music on.

_Elena's POV_

The music startled me, I was in my own world for a moment, and the music brought me back. It was there that I felt unbearable pain in my stomach, and the urge to throw up.

"Damon, stop the car!" I yelled as I held my stomach, trying hard not to vomit in the car.

He was shocked by my reaction and he immediately pulled the car over, and I flew to a restroom which happened to be right in front of us. I rushed to the ladies room and started to throw up as much as I could. It was there where I felt Damon's hands supporting me, holding my hair back.

"Get. Out. Of. Here," I hissed, I didn't want him to see me like this.

"No!" He practically shouted, but before I could speak, I started to throw up again, and lost my balance. His arms caught me exactly before I hit the floor.

"Oh my God, Elena you're as white as a ghost," He said with a worried expression.

"I think I'm just carsick," I said as I fought the urge to vomit again. "I'll be…"

But I didn't get to finish the sentence.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"Maybe some bitter lemon. But not for now."

It was there when I saw that his eyes widened, before he grabbed the end of my shirt and rolled it up.

"Damon, what are you doing?" I asked, shocked by his instant change.

As I saw his face darken, I realized that I felt something pouring down my stomach, and then I saw his face change. My hand immediately went there, and when I looked back at it, I realized it was dark red.

Blood.

I didn't know what hit me, my legs were shaking, my nausea got worse, and the worse part was that I was also making Damon suffer. He had tried so much to stay in control with me and suddenly there was this much blood. His gaze dropped from my stomach to my hand, but then he seemed to take control again, and he immediately tore a part of his shirt and put the cloth on my blood.

As he lifted the shirt, I gasped in horror in what I saw.

Stabbing wounds.

Someone had stabbed me, but I was with Damon the whole time. Who could've done that?

Damon gasped in horror and took me in his arms, carrying me to the car again. "You need to drink my blood, Elena," He said as he made a cut in his wrist. "Otherwise you're going to bleed to death."

"No," I groaned.

"Elena, please!" He said as he pushed his wrist nearer.

"If something happens…." I said as I twitched in pain.

"Nothing's going to happen, Elena, please take it!"

Can't ignore the pain in my body any longer, I decided to drink his blood. I took his wrist and he sighed in relief-I drank for not more than ten seconds and I was already feeling a bit better. "Thanks."

He sat up straighter. "This had to be a witch thing, Elena. For sure."

"Yes," I said as I noticed the wound healing.

He was silent for a moment and then he said, "I'll go get you something to drink."

I nodded in agreement and decided to wait for him in the car, still not strong enough to move. Five minutes passed and I decided to turn the radio on again, ignoring the bitter taste of blood in my mouth.

But suddenly, in a blur movement, I found myself grabbed by the neck. And then everything went dark.

**This was a short chapter but I needed this ;)**

**Please Review! Who do you think has Elena? :P**


	15. Doppelganger Issues

**Keep Reviewing please **

**This chapter will be more about Elena\Klaus and Damon. **

Damon's POV

"That would be three dollars," The shopkeeper said as he handed me a bottle of bitter lemon and snacks I had bought for Elena.

As I paid him, I actually felt _stupid. _Walking to a shop, shopping for snacks, actually _paying _for the stuff….

How human of me.

I shook the thought away; anyway, what was done couldn't be undone. Elena wanted this for me, and she was right.

When I returned to the car, there was no one there. I assumed that maybe she got out for air.

"Elena?" I shouted.

There wasn't a reply.

I decided to wait for her in the car and opened one of the snacks as I ate some of it to reduce my cravings-I was getting hungry again.

It was there when my eyes fell on a piece of paper on Elena's seat, one I didn't recall being there before I left to get the drink.

I couldn't believe what I read.

_Consider her all mine-Klaus._

Elena's POV

I woke up in a bedroom, one I didn't recall at all. My head was pounding and there was tingling in my arm-I realized I was handcuffed.

My vision started to get clear and I remembered what happened.

Suddenly, I heard the door unlock and to my horror-There was my worst nightmare. Klaus.

I tried to get free from the handcuffs, maybe I could somehow escape, but the handcuffs were too tight. It only made my injuries in my wrist worse.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you," He smirked. "They say they hurt like hell."

"What do you want?" I said as I tried to calm my poor heart down. "How do you know I'm alive?"

"Well, thank Stefan for that," He grinned, but he saw my confused expression. "I heard him on the phone, recognized your voice, tracked you, and now you're here."

I started to shake.

He climbed next to me and with a devilish smile he stroked my hair.

"You don't have to be afraid. If you do what I'll tell you, no one gets hurt."

Was he serious? He expected me to act like I'm with the safest person on earth?

"What have you done to Stefan?"

"Oh, that brings me to rules," he said again, his smile turning serious. "You are not allowed to ask any questions about Stefan."

"But…"

"God, you're stubborn, aren't you?" He interrupted, caressing my cheek slowly.

"Get your hands off me." I said in a stern voice, I didn't want his hands touching me. I had never hated someone the way I hated him in my entire life.

He sighed and held his hand up.

"Just to make things clear for you," Klaus narrowed his eyes. "I am not Damon, and I am sure as hell not Stefan-at least the way _you _remember him-I have no trouble in hurting you if you get on my nerves."

With that, I decided it was better if I shut up. He had already killed me once, after all.

"That's more like it," he smiled as silence filled the room.

He cleared his throat. "How is your stomach?"

"How do you know about that?" I gasped.

"I had to track you. Turns out you and Katherine are blood connected, since you're both doppelgangers. I used her blood to track you, I had to stab her."

Of course he did-he couldn't get blood from a little cut in her wrist, since he was _Klaus._

"Is Katherine here?"

"Yep," He said popping the p.

"Why am I here, Klaus? Why won't you leave me alone?"

"Hmm, I wasn't planning on telling you, but since you're very curious… It's not that you can escape."

He moved closer to me.

"If I can't escape then please, can you untie me?" I practically begged-they were burning.

He paused for a moment and removed them; I was a bit surprised that he did. "Thanks…" I murmured as I rubbed my wrists.

"Turns out the witches had made my curse a bit impossible," He started to say. "As far as grimoires and books left, I had to use the moonstone, and kill a werewolf, a vampire and drain the doppelganger, and have a witch to do the spell. And I spent 500 years searching that piece of stone and you. After I broke the curse, I found about a specific book which was written over 2000 years ago, it was buried with my relatives' bodies, somehow Elijah's father figured it out that I was going after them when he found out I was also from a wolf bloodline. He buried the book."

"What is this book?"

"Coming to that part. The book contains information about hybrids, and it makes me the first hybrid in the world, though the witches knew that I was going to be a hybrid long before I was born. Unfortunately for me though, I found the book after the sacrifice. One of the chapters said that in order to build a race, the person turning must drink the hybrid's blood and the doppelganger's. Since you were dead, I couldn't build my race. It also says in the book that the doppelganger's blood is the hybrid's food. I can drink blood normally, but the doppelganger's blood is what keeps me strong and powerful. Normal human blood gives me the strength and satisfies the hunger, but yours give me what I desire the most-Power."

He looked at me to see my reaction, and I didn't even notice that I was crying. So, this was it? I was nothing less than a bloodbag. I was nothing less than a pet. As I choked on my sobs, I realized that I had all these years of supplying blood everyday, unable to go anywhere.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I didn't make this curse."

"You can let me go, though," I said as I continued to sob.

"Elena, you need to get over it. You were born for me, end of story. I have to live by your blood."

"So what, you're going to keep me here until I die? If I turn, you can't feed on me."

"Yes. Until you die. Meanwhile, I need to make sure that another Petrova baby girl is born…After your death, she has to satisfy my needs."

"There are no more…"

"Shh," He hushed. "Let's think about the present. You should be worrying about you right now."

I slapped him hard across the face, doing nothing except hurting my arm. He groaned in frustration and pinned my arms above my head. "You really need to change your attitude."

Klaus put my hair on the other side of my neck and buried his head down. He was going to bite me.

I felt his fangs on my neck, and I knew that vampires can choose if they want to hurt the person or not. In this case, he was really choosing to hurt me. He drank for what seemed like eternity and suddenly, my world turned black.

_**Damon**_

That bastard managed to get to her. He was going to pay, that son of a bitch. I tried to track her smell, but there was nothing I could manage to get. It was there when I realized I might need Tara's help again-but she was very far away. I needed immediate help.

It was there when I remembered Gretel, a witch that lived not many miles away. I knew a lot of witches since I had been protecting Emily Bennett's bloodline. I drove in the fastest speed I could to get there.

.

.

After about two hours of driving, I knocked on Gretel's door, waiting for a response. When the door didn't open, I decided to try and get inside as I tried to remember if she invited me in before. My feet went through the door but the scenary that welcomed me wasn't pleasant. Under the stairs, in a pool of blood, was Gretel. With her, there was a note.

_There's no way you're getting her back. Klaus._

**Like it? Okay I pulled a Pretty Little Liars note stuff :P Haha but well I found it a bit nice to play mind games on Damon, since in the show he is always very wise. **

Please **REVIEW! I appreciate alerts but Reviews inspire me to write more **


	16. Vampire Heart

**A\N ****Omg thanks for all your kind words, they really make me happy!**

**IMPORTANT: A reader of mine pointed out about that Elena was supposed to be dead after the sacrifice, so then Klaus couldn't use her. I'm going to explain this clearly in this chapter :) As I hinted last chapter, Klaus said that "the witches made the curse impossible to break". I'm going to explain clearly about that line too ;)**

**Song in the title: Vampire Heart by HIM. Like that song!**

Bonnie POV

"Kill Klaus? What the hell are you saying, Jeremy? It took the power of me and a hundred dead witches to take him down, and if Elijah didn't betray us, we would've probably won. But now Klaus is a hybrid! How the hell do you kill a hybrid? There is just no way."

"Bonnie, if there is anything I learnt from this supernatural crap it is that there is always a way. I will find a way to kill him-and if not, I'll pay the price myself."

"What do you mean, pay the price?" Alaric asked shocked.

"I won't let every spell casted to be broken. Many will die. If I don't find a way-I pay with my life."

Tyler POV

My mother had a day off work, and I decided that it was the best time to tell her. I knew this was going to be hard, and she was probably going to think I'm insane, but with all this confusion I had to.

"Mom. I need to talk."

"Sure, honey," She said.

"Please sit down."

As she sat down, I cleared my throat.

"Mom," I began with the not so hard part. "I know about the Founder's council."

Her eyes widened. "What are you talking about, dear?"

"Please, mom, don't act dumb. I know about the Founder's Council. You take care of vampires, and I know that the attacks that have been happening weren't animal attacks-they are vampire attacks."

She couldn't say a thing.

"I also found out something about the Lockwood bloodline…" I said as I felt sweat on my face and body.

"What do you know about the Lockwood bloodline?" She gasped.

"I know we're associated with werewolves," I said.

"Your father wasn't a werewolf," She said after a minute of silence. "I'm not going to lie. I should've told you about the council. But Tyler, werewolves don't exist. Your father wasn't one."

"Mason was," I practically shouted. "You have to trigger a curse. I have."

She shot up from the sofa, her face white with fear.

"What are you saying, Tyler?"

"Mom, I killed a girl by accident. I triggered the Lockwood curse. I'm not human anymore. I turn to a wolf on every full moon."

_Elena POV_

I woke up with stinging pain in my neck-and handcuffed again. I was scared, my body was cold and I was very thirsty. But above all, I wanted answers.

According to the clock near the bedside table, it was about 4 o'clock. I looked around the room, it was huge, and there was even a walk in wardrobe. Though I couldn't move from the bed because of my handcuffs-I realized that there was a window in which I could see a private garden.

At about 4.15pm the door unlocked and Klaus gave me a smile as he untied me.

"Brought you water," He said as he poured some in a plastic glass.

I drank the water in a second, relieved.

"Woah," he grinned. "Slowly there."

He let the bottle on the bedside table and stroked my arm.

"You're cold," He noted.

"So?"

"I'll get Victoria to give you some extra blankets."

"Victoria?"

"Oh, it's not just you and I. There are about five other witches, Katherine, and your boyfriend is here sometimes."

I bit my lip. He was staring at me for a few moments.

"You're just like Charlotte," He said quietly.

"Charlotte?"

"The original Petrova. I mean you all look the same, but as far as your character goes, you're just like her. Katherine is more like her twin sister, Semele."

"Charlotte had a twin?"

"Yes. Semele was ruthless and cold; however she loved her sister very much. Semele died when they were seventeen years old, she died protecting Charlotte and her family. Charlotte married when she was sixteen and she had a baby. Semele saved her family from me."

"What happened?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"I loved both Charlotte and Semele-But It had always been Charlotte. She didn't feel the same about me, so I turned my attention to Semele, more than revenge then actually because I _loved _her. But when Charlotte married, I wanted to make her pay. It was there when I discovered about the curse, and though Semele begged me to use her… I was determined. Semele helped Charlotte and her family escape and she died when one of my helpers tried to stab Charlotte's husband. Semele ended up stabbed instead."

"Oh my God," I said, tears forming in my eyes.

"You should be thanking God you're alive." He shot me a cold look.

"If you don't need me, I would've been dead by now…" I said.

In less than a second, I was pushed to the bedpost. "Don't try me. I might need you, but if I have to kill you, I won't hesitate."

My blood ran cold.

"If you won't hesitate than why won't you let me go?"

"I thought we've been passed this." He groaned.

"Klaus, if the curse went as planned, I would be dead right now. You won't have your race and you won't have power. You can let me go, because you're not putting your life in danger... You said it yourself, Blood keeps you alive. You just want more power!"

"When I broke the curse," He said again as he poured some Scotch, "I didn't know that your blood create hybrids, and can give me unexplainable power. If I knew, I would have done _everything _in my power to kill you and then bring you to life. All I knew that I had to kill you and the vampire and werewolf. After the sacrifice, I killed Elijah and put him with the others-it was there when I decided to pay a visit to other distant relatives, and I found that book I told you about. There was the part where it said that the doppelganger's blood keeps the hybrid not just alive, but unstoppable."

"But what would've happened if remained dead?"

"Basically? I would've been a hybrid unable to create a race. When I create hybrids, I still will remain the most powerful hybrid-Since I will be the only hybrid to drink your blood. I won't let any hybrid feed on you."

I gulped.

"When I found out about your blood I was determined to bring you back. I couldn't stand not being able to build a race. I was ready to use your best friend, Bonnie, when I didn't succeed in finding the elixir."

My mind immediately thought about the elixir Elijah had offered to give.

"I know about that," He said, reading my expression. "There were witches against the curse. They made that to protect the doppelganger; after all you're still human. Of course, they didn't know that if you came to life you would've done more harm than good. Thank Stefan for that phone call, BTW. He actually saved me a lot of time confirming you're alive."

I hissed.

He sipped the last of his drink. "Anyway, turns out you didn't have to die. Thank your daddy for that."

"So what, you're going to keep me your prisoner till my death?" I said, fighting the tears.

"There is no other option."

With that, he left the room.

_Klaus POV_

There was another option if I wanted to free her. I could've asked for a few drops of her blood enough to build my race-But I didn't want to. I desired power, I wanted more and more.

I never cared about humans ever since Charlotte, and I wasn't going to change who I am just to free Elena Gilbert. This was her destiny.

_Damon POV_

If my heart was beating, it would've stopped the moment I saw the note. No one can play games with me when there is Elena involved. If he so much as touched a hair on her head, I swore to God, I would kill him-even if I had to search till the end of the world for the method.

I tried to calm my breathing and decided to focus on finding Elena. Bonnie was too far away to turn back, and I didn't want to leave Elena with Klaus for that long.

"Damn it, Damon!" I swore to myself.

What if he kills her?

_Bad thoughts, go away…_

It was there when I suddenly thought about the most simple thing on earth. A phone.

Maybe her phone was still on her, wishful thinking. I wasn't going to call though-if he hears her, we would truly lose everything.

Impatiently, I decided to text… If somehow she could describe where she was…

**Ok I seriously wrote the last part with a smile on my face. I wouldn't imagine Damon texting in a crisis, but well… Maybe she could describe where she was and he would go save his damsel in distress.**

**Note: The name Semele means of the Underworld, actually a name I had found on Google. :P **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Closer

_Jeremy POV_

I was determined. My sister was ready to die to protect us all, and I was certain to do the same if I didn't find a way to kill Klaus. The witches were right-everything was too imbalanced-and if the only way to bring balance in nature was for me to die, I was going to do that sacrifice.

If the witches' spells will fade away, there would be a lot of death and confusion. Hell, Damon and Stefan's rings would not even work, and there would be a lot of destruction.

We were now back to Mystic Falls, and I was alone in my room. It was there when I felt a cold breeze.

"Jeremy." It was Anna.

"I'm sorry about this," she said, taking my hand. "I didn't want this for you. You didn't deserve it. Please, remember that I love you."

My eyes suddenly filled with tears as I heard my dead girlfriend saying these words.

She was crying too.

She held me in silence, and after a while she broke our hug.

"Jeremy, the witches are already getting weaker. It will be Bonnie's turn soon. According to the witches, they hardly have three months left before all spells disappear."

"Three months?" I gasped. God, Stefan and Damon spent all those months trying to protect Elena, and I had to _kill _Klaus in less than three months?

"I'm sorry, Jeremy." She said again, and as I felt another cold breeze, I was left alone.

_Tyler's POV_

My mom stared at me. And then, to my fear and surprise, she ran. I was faster than her and managed to stop her before she went out.

"Get away from me!" She yelled as I tried to calm her down. "What have you done to my son?"

"Mom, I am your son, please listen to me…"

"Do you have any idea of what you're saying? My son is gone!"

"Mom, I'm here! Please let me talk…"

"Let me go!" she yelled, and it was there that I realized that I was pinning her to the wall with my body.

I backed away.

"Please don't go," I pleaded in a quieter voice. "Please, mom, you've always been there for me…"

She remained still, her back facing the wall, and tried to take calmer breaths.

"Mom," I said, as I took her hand. "Let's talk."

At first she attempted to slap my hand away, but then she let me guide her to the living room again.

I started to tell her everything I knew about the curse and the council, except for the fact I knew about the Salvatores and Caroline. Then I explained about Jules, and explained that she told me that vampires killed Mason. She listened to me without interrupting.

"How long have you been a wolf?" She asked quietly.

"About four months," I said. "I will face my fourth transformation sometime next week."

I explained the painful transformation and also showed her the heartbreaking video of Mason's transformation, and this time, she really did cry.

"You have to face all that every month?" She asked, holding my face tightly.

"It gets better," I assured. "But it still hurts."

She held me tighter while she cried again.

_Caroline POV_

Tyler called me in the evening and told me he had told his mother everything except our secret. He asked me to tell my mother about this.

I felt relieved that he did-but a part of me told me that something was _wrong. _Really wrong.

_Elena POV_

I felt something vibrate in my jeans, and it startled me. Then I realized that it was my… Phone. I still had my phone.

Damon.

Oh my God, I said. He was going to come and help me.

_Help me._

He told me to relax and then he told me to give him every detail that I could have.

I texted the few details I knew: A really big house, according to a witch that was talking a few hours before. A private garden, there were five witches, there was a basement… and then I looked out the window again.

I managed to see a big church.

From my window I can see a Church-and a clock, I texted.

He instructed me to not hold up, so that he could hear everything that was going on. I felt a bit of hope.

_Damon_

A church and a clock. But there were too much churches, I was going to need time. My fear increased-If he hurts her…

The part where I was driving was an area full of small houses, and there were no churches around. I was going to get the map out of my pocket when I suddenly recalled that in these days, Google Maps existed, and so did a GPS.

It was there when I heard a scream coming from my phone. And then I was disconnected.

_Elena's POV_

"Please, don't hurt me…" I begged as Klaus smashed my phone in the blink of an eye and he grabbed me from my shoulders roughly.

"Thank God I'm not in a bad mood today," He yelled as he tightened his grip.

I felt tears of fear escape my eyes, but I didn't want him to see me cry again.

He circled around me and locked his hands on my waist as he began to put my hair aside. He was going to feed on me again.

I felt him placing a small kiss on my neck before I felt a sharp sting, but he didn't bite.

"How about I'll get Stefan here?" He suddenly smirked.

Before I could talk, I was locked in the room again.

I heard voices coming from downstairs, and I recognized one of them. Stefan, _my _Stefan. The vampire that I had fallen in love with.

The second he entered the room, my blood ran cold. His look was different-fierce, and his eyes were cold. Colder than the last time I had saw him. On his mouth there were traces of blood, and his veins under his eyes were black and clearly visible.

"Stefan…" I cried, wanting nothing more than to hold him in my arms. But I couldn't move an inch.

He was now looking at Klaus, with a hungry expression on his face.

"You know what to do." He sighed.

I didn't have time to blink before I was pinned to the wall. He held my arms in a painful grip above my head, and before I could even stop him, he sunk his fangs in the soft flesh of my neck and sucked hungrily. I could feel the darkness overwhelming me, but I fought to stay awake, maybe he would realize that he was me he was hurting.

"Stefan, it's me! It's Elena!" I yelled as I tried to push him back, but it was no use. He was far stronger than me, and I had no choice but to give up. My heart was slowing every second, and his hands were too tight that there were bruises, not to mention the fact that I was pinned to the wall very tightly.

"Klaus," Another voice said. Katherine?

"Make him stop. He's hurting her," she said as she took a step closer.

"You don't give me orders," He said as he blurred to her and was in her face.

It was there when I let out a small cry when I hit my head roughly on the wall.

"Stop," Klaus commanded Stefan, but he made no move to pull back. Klaus pulled him away from me.

I slid down the wall, falling to the floor on my knees.

"Katherine, stay with Elena," He ordered.

The door was slammed shut again.

Katherine moved closer to me with a blank expression on her face, but then she got a piece of cloth from the wardrobe and put it on my blood. I winced.

"I never imagined Stefan would do this to you," She said as she examined my neck and then lift my top. On my back, there were scratches, and on my stomach, where Stefan had grabbed me, were black and blue bruises.

"Damn he's strong…"

I looked at Katherine to see her reaction while I panted.

"Why did you come and try to stop him?" I asked confused.

"I don't like you. But I couldn't stand you getting hurt a few steps away from me. After all, you and I still share the same blood." She said quietly, and after a while, she showed me a small stabbing wound on her stomach. I showed her mine, which was healed, on the same area.

"He tracked you using my blood," She explained.

"I know…"

"Did Damon heal you?"

"Yes."

"I can do the same if you want."

"No, I'll get better." I said as I stood up.

"Katherine, Klaus wants you downstairs," a woman suddenly got in.

Katherine left in a blur, and once again, I was left alone.

_Damon, help me…_

_Damon POV_

I heard her calling my name, begging me for help. I felt her fear as someone was hurting her. How could this be? But worst of all, I could feel her pain, her crying. Then suddenly a warm feeling overwhelmed me.

She was closer.

**Please review! Omg I really was happy when I found four reviews fifteen minutes I uploaded last chapter.**

**Thanks so much I love you! :)**


	18. A Ripper And Elijah

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries (show, book…) rights to their owners. I only own this fanfiction.**

**This chapter is going to be on Damon and Elena's part of story. I do this from time to time since I'm writing others like Tyler's POV and Jeremy's. :)**

**Thx for Reviews!**

_Damon _

I knew that Klaus wasn't just going to let me escape with Elena, and I realized that the only one who I could turn to for help was Elijah.

When I had told Bonnie everything, she had done a spell to track Elena but she was blocked by another witch. After long hours of whatever-she-was-doing she called me and said that she had performed a spell in which she located the Original Family, Elijah included.

"There are six crates," She said, "But I can only track one, in the old church remains, five miles away from you are. According to the spell, the crate is buried underground."

"Can you track Klaus?" I asked.

"No. I assume that since Klaus is a hybrid…"

"Got it. Thanks Judgy."

I was nearly there and I got ready for digging underground, dirty work which I usually didn't do.

And for once, everything felt simpler as I opened the crate-Hoping it was Elijah.

I held my breath as I opened the crate and there was Elijah with a dagger in his heart.

I pulled the dagger out of Elijah's heart and waited. He stirred until he opened his eyes and ripped the blood bag which I was holding open.

"He betrayed me." That was the one thing he could say when he was fully recovered.

"It wasn't really my wish to bring you back, but I think I need your help."

"I won't fail you." He said.

"Yeah. Heard that one before."

_Elena POV_

I must have passed out, because when I woke up it was dark. I looked down at myself for the first time-I was a complete mess. There was blood pouring from my neck onto my shirt, which was now stained by blood. There was pain in my arm, I couldn't even move it. I think it was sprained.

I tried to get to the door, maybe I could miraculously find it unlocked, and it was, to my surprise. But my feet wouldn't go out, which meant that there was a spell involved.

Turned out it was a big mistake, trying to stand on my legs, because I fell and hit the floor hard. I kept waiting for something-anything-to happen.

"There is no way you're getting out of here unless I allow you to," Klaus's voice said when he suddenly appeared near the door. "And if I were you, I save my strength."

He blurred next to me and picked me off the floor before putting me on the armchair next to the window.

"Change to these clothes. Yours are full of blood, and there are people that cannot control it here."

"Why do you care?" I groaned, but I made no move to take the knee length dress from his hands.

"I do. Because if someone kills you, there goes my chance of building my race-which by the way, I will in a few hours."

He noticed me wincing as I attempted to get the dress.

"Sprained arm… Forgot how fragile humans are."

He sighed and unbuttoned my shirt and helped me change to the dress before I could even protest. It was there when he stopped when he saw the stabbing mark on my stomach.

"Still hasn't healed completely?" He noted.

"No."

He put his thumb on the scar as if to see how deep it was, and I almost expected him to squeeze it.

"I'll give you blood," He said as he kissed the scar, and if he was human I would probably think in an apologetic way.

I wanted to punch him. He was the one doing this, yet he wanted me to believe that he is compassionate?

"I don't want blood."

"Fine!" He snapped, and left the room. I slid my jeans down hissing at the pain in my arm.

I needed vampire blood, but I didn't want any part of his blood in me. I knew that he could force me to drink it, but as long as it was my choice, I was refusing it. Even if it meant living a living hell.

As I was thinking all this, suddenly I felt panic and rage overwhelming me. But it wasn't the usual rage-It felt more like feeling someone else's pain when you are trying to comfort them.

Damon?

_Damon POV_

"What do you mean you don't have an idea of what his plans might be?" I yelled as Elijah looked clueless what to do more than me. I was filled with rage and panic, and the worst thing was that I couldn't do anything to make any of this crap better.

"I've been dead, for God's sake," Elijah said calmly. His calm voice was getting on my nerves each second, and if I wasn't going to keep control, I was going to end up stabbing him again.

"You're his _brother! _Surely you don't have any idea of what he's about to do? Why does he need Elena? You expect me to believe that you don't know _anything_?"

"Just because we're brothers doesn't mean I know his plans, Damon. However, I do have an idea of why he might need Elena."

I listened closely as he explained that Elena's blood possesses powers that are needed in order to create a hybrid, and that her blood makes him unstoppable.

This pushed me off the edge.

"And you even didn't care to bring it up before the sacrifice?"

"What did you expect me to do, Damon? Tell you that you can't bring her back because after Klaus is going to drink her blood? Yeah, as if you would have believed me. As if you were going to let her die, Damon. Let's be reasonable."

I stopped for a second to think. He was right. Let's say I did know about this, I wouldn't have let Elena die anyway. When there's life there is hope…

"The only thing that might help us end Klaus once and for all is that book," He pointed out. "But Klaus must have gotten to the book already, since I was the only one knowing about the doppelganger's blood. My father kept the book safe, no one ever knew where it was hidden, and no one read the book except for him. But since I was the most trusted son, he told me about the blood after I told him that I cared for Katarina."

"Wait, so he was still alive when Klaus was planning to sacrifice Katherine?" 

"Yes. He killed my family after I betrayed him. After Klaus is dead, I will try to find them again. But there is no use of finding them now since Klaus can easily kill them again."

He paused for a moment.

"Elena mentioned that she can see a clock and a church," I suddenly decided to say. "She said that it's a big house and there is a garden. Do you have any idea? Maybe you've been here before?"

Elijah thought for a moment, and then his eyebrows shot up in realization.

"Of course!" He said. "A few years back Klaus came here and wiped an entire neighborhood out of fury. I wasn't with him that time, but I remember him getting invited in some of the houses. I believe one of them was a very big house, and I remember the church and the clock were not too far. I think I know which house it is. It used to belong to a witch, until he killed her."

"Is it very far?"

"Not much, no."

Thank God, I was tired of driving.

.

.

It had been thirty minutes since we left and then Elijah held his hand up, showing me this was it. I didn't even know why I trusted him-I think it must be because Elena's life was depending on it.

I had been feeling Elena's fear and pain for the whole trip, but I didn't say anything about it. And I didn't have any idea of why this was happening, but the only thing I knew was that I wanted to go to her and take her in my arms to comfort her and make her fears go away.

I was keeping control until I felt her scream in my head.

_Elena POV_

"Stay away from me!" I yelled as Stefan appeared in front of me, desperate to bite me again.

"I'm in control," He groaned, but I could see it was a lie, he was clearly thinking about biting my wrist, he didn't stop looking at it ever since he entered the room.

"This is not you, Stefan! We can help you!"

"Wake up, Elena! This is _exactly _who I am. I was dumb enough to fight it, and you were stupid enough to believe it. That's all." 

"No, this…." I didn't get the chance to finish before I found myself pinned on the bed, and he was on top of me, holding me from the neck.

"You don't have any idea of what I am feeling right now…The urge to drink, the urge to snap your neck... But deep down I feel like I care for you."

_It's because you love me…Or at least you did._

"Stefan, you're hurting me!"

"I need a taste…." He said, but this time hands pulled him off me.

"Control yourself." Katherine.

"I thought you hated her," He said as he turned fiercely to her. "And mind your own business, bitch."

Katherine opened her mouth to speak, but Stefan was behind her immediately. Katherine tried to fight him off.

"Think you're stronger than me?" He challenged, and in less than a second they were out of my room as I heard glass shattering in the hall.

Then there was dead silence.

No, it couldn't be…

Stefan roared back to the room, with blood on his hands, and turned to me again. This time he succeeded in draining me again, his hold too tight on my sprained arm, that made me scream in pain.

I didn't know what was going on but what I knew was that I blacked out-and when I woke up, Klaus was beside me and a person was there.

"You're ready to drink hers, now," He instructed, and this person-vampire or whatever, took not more than two drops of my blood before Klaus pulled him away.

A New Hybrid.

**Elijah's back! Hurray (:**

**Longer Chapter! Please Review. Might add another chapter tonight, depends ;)**

**Thank you for reading**


	19. Escape

**I decided not to be mean and I'm uploading this ;)**

**Excuse me if I get spelling wrong, its 00:25 am here and well, I just saw the vampire diaries new promo and I'm a bit HYPER, especially seeing that partly steamy scene between Tyler and Caroline. Hope it's not a dream! Ok enough with the babbling. Enjoy!**

Jeremy POV

Seemed like Damon maybe had a plan of how to kill Klaus-and It was all in that book he needed to get. I felt a bit of hope as I thought these words-A book that can save the world. Bonnie told me she had tracked Elijah, and the only thing we could do is wait. There was nothing left to do; Bonnie had done enough spells lately. Her nose was starting to bleed again, and I knew that this was a warning that she's abusing too much. She was taking a lot of risk, and I couldn't allow that.

I prayed that Damon will find the book… But somehow, in Damon's voice I heard uncertainness and fear.

Tyler POV

It took my mom some time to deal with it the next morning; I think she was hoping that this was all a dream. But she said nothing that made me regret that I told her. My relationship with Caroline was getting stronger again, I could feel it. I think I'm falling in love with her, but a part of me wants us to stay friends. Forbidden loves never ended well-especially in our case. I could kill her with a bite…

Carol (Author POV)

Carol Lockwood entered in one of the rooms of the Founder's Council, where about twenty people were waiting for her. She wiped her tears as she stood up in front of them.

"Is everyone here?" 

"Everyone except Sheriff Forbes."

"Sheriff Forbes must not know about this meeting. I don't want her involved-at least for now."

"But…" A man tried to protest.

"The decision has been made. It's just us."

A tear escaped from Carol's eye.

"It is true. The werewolves returned." 

_Damon POV_

"I can't bear to hear her in this kind of pain and fear!" I told Elijah as I killed the engine. "This freaking thing isn't fast enough!" I said as I hit on the steering wheel.

"Calm down," Elijah said in a stern voice.

"I'm going to run to her if this keeps going."

"Yeah, and then what, huh? Carry an almost unconscious human girl and blurring around in town until you reach the car? Exposing yourself?"

He was right.

_Elena POV_

I think I must have fed at least ten persons; four were women and the other six men. Ten hybrids, in less than ten minutes.

They all wanted a taste-It was like my blood was addictive. But Klaus made it clear that he is the only one to drink my blood of all the hybrids there will be.

"Enough," I said weakly. "I can't lose any more blood. I'm going to bleed to death!" 

"Last one," He ordered.

The last one was a human for sure, a teenager of about fifteen years old. She was shaking in fear as she saw what I had to do and what the others were becoming.

"Go on, sweetheart," He encouraged.

"She's just a girl!" I panted.

"Well, I need youngsters too," He said, pushing her in my direction.

But the girl didn't want to drink.

Klaus put his finger on my arm where there was mostly blood and pushed it to the girl's mouth.

"Easy peasy." He said.

"Now dear ones, out of the room… You have a lot to learn."

Before he left, he whispered, "Not all of them will make it till the first transformation."

With that, I was left alone again, shivering as the thin satin dress was almost ripped to shreds by the force some of them had tried to attack me with.

_Damon POV_

When we went out the car, we immediately went to the house Elijah said it was. To our non surprise, there was a human residing that owned the house.

But we had it all planned out-the moment the woman was out to get what she thought was the mail, I snapped her neck in an instant. I didn't want to, but I had to. In order to get Elena, I was willing to do everything.

Elijah stood behind me ready to defend if there was any trouble. But there wasn't-in fact the house was quiet.

I slowly made my way upstairs, where I suddenly felt Elena closer. I knew this was it. I focused my hearing abilities-and there was a faint heartbeat.

Elena.

I opened the door which it was coming from, and when Elena looked to see who it was, I already felt her fear increase-but when she saw me, she almost started shouting with happiness and her fear immediately disappeared. I put my hands on my lips to hush her.

It was when I moved closer to her that my unbeating heart ached. She was a complete wreck. Bites and bruises were over her body and when I touched her arm to try and comfort her I found her colder than ice.

"I'm going to get you out of here, angel," I said as I took off my jacket, wrapping it around her. I picked her up and started to walk towards the door, before I was blocked.

"Witch," Elena panted. "Spell… can't…." She couldn't speak, but I understood.

They trapped her here, but I wasn't going to leave without her.

_Elijah_

What was taking this long? I had already killed two vampires and had no trouble adding more.

It was there when I heard the door slam shut… which meant someone else got into the room. I blurred upstairs.

_Elena POV_

Damon, Klaus and that witch Victoria.

I thought I died when I saw Elijah, but Damon silenced me with one look which meant "tell you later".

"You keep popping up…" Klaus said as he instantly grabbed me in a blur, his arms protectively on my waist.

"Let her go," Damon commanded, no sign of fear.

"You're welcome, BTW-Which means by the way," He smirked.

"I'm alive because of my brother."

Klaus suddenly rolled his eyes. "I know you're behind me, Elijah. But you can't get in, Victoria just arranged things. It's just with these two, then."

He tightened his grip.

"I really don't know what to do with you, Salvatore…"

_Damon POV_

I had to play wise in order to keep him down for a few minutes. I tried to keep control when I saw Klaus holding Elena against her will, especially when I could see he was holding her in a tight grip.

"I don't want to kill you, because I enjoyed your brother's show with Elena last night."

What was he talking about?

"True ripper. Do you want a taste too, Damon? No? That's what I thought." He sighed.

We were interrupted when suddenly Victoria was on Elijah's side.

"Stop the spell," He demanded. "Or I'll snap your neck and the spell will be released."

"That's not true if I die…"

"Not when it comes to weak, young witches." He said.

I could see the fear in her eyes as the witch muttered something.

And then everything happened so quickly.

Klaus ran to the witch and pulled her heart out for betraying him. Elijah blurred behind Klaus and burnt his face with something I thought was wolfsbane. He shouted in agony and then Elijah injected him with Vervain, before staking him in the heart.

Klaus kept fighting, but he was far weaker. I carried Elena out at vampire speed, and I immediately unlocked all the rooms were there were human prisoners. "Katherine…" Elena panted.

I gave her a questioned look but she pleaded. "Please. She's on the left… explain… when…"

"Shh, it's okay, don't talk," I said quietly, and opened the door. I pulled the chains off Katherine, which were soaked in Vervain; thank God I was wearing gloves.

"Leave now!" Elijah roared.

And in another blurry moment I was in the car, I was driving at a dangerous speed. It was only when I was a safe distance away that I stopped the car, seeing that Elena was clearly in pain, and now she had trouble breathing.

"Can't breathe," She said as she started to panic.

"Elena! You're just having a panic attack, take slow breaths, it'll be fine," I said as I put my hand on her cheek and looked at her pitifully. "Please, angel, it's going to be okay."

She did as I instructed and she buried her face in my chest, sobbing more than ever. "It's okay now, you're safe…" I said as I kissed the top of her head. "I even got Bonnie to block you from any other witch. Should've done that from the beginning…"

She just sobbed.

"I'll cover you up and we'll walk in this hotel, I need to take care of you and your injuries."

Thank God there wasn't too much people in the room, and after I compelled everyone to go back to their rooms, not leaving Elena for a moment, I could carry her safely in the room. No one would see an almost dead-unconscious human girl and not freak out…

_Klaus _

I woke up on the floor, and everybody was gone. Elena, Damon, Elijah… _Katherine. _They were going to pay, all of them. It was there when I heard a ripper in the room-Stefan was still licking the wounds off Victoria. He wasn't even here when we were attacked.

I'll make them pay all. It's only a matter of time and a matter of How's.

First up: Katherine.

For escaping again.

**REVIEWS are love, feedback, and everything ;)**

**Feel free to suggest, I even take plot suggestions and ideas :)**

**Thank you.**


	20. The Human Inside Me

_**A\N Enjoy this chapter! **_

_**Delena Scenes: There will be more switches of POVs in Delena Part. **_

_Bonnie POV_

"Elena is with me. We're at a motel, I'm taking care of it." I read the message out loud. "They found her."

"Thank God," Alaric sighed a sigh of relief.

Jeremy felt relieved too. "Did they manage to get the book?" 

"He didn't say anything in the text. He doesn't know if Elijah can get it back." I froze for a moment.

"Wait… Elijah's alive again?"

I looked at the text, reading it twice to confirm it.

"Oh my God."

"Bonnie, it's Elena he was thinking about," Alaric stepped in. "You know he'll do anything to protect her."

"Guess you're right…" I sighed.

_Carol _(Author POV)

The room filled with voices, everyone shouting his opinion. Carol raised her voice to hush them.

"What do you mean, the werewolves returned? *There were never werewolves in Mystic Falls!"

"Apparently there was, a few years ago. Mason Lockwood…"

"The mayor's brother?" Everyone in the room gasped, and Carol blushed, but gained her normal self in a second.

"I wanted a town without a trace of the supernatural. There isn't going to be any mercy from now on. Too many people are dead; too many are at risk of _knowing. _The council is at risk too."

"When will we bring him here?"

"The night of the full moon. We'll get to see what werewolves are capable of."

"Isn't that too risky?" A man from the last seat pointed out.

"Yes. But we have to." Carol said sternly. "The night of the full moon-Sometime these weeks."

When the council was dismissed, Carol went straight home.

"Great job," A man appeared in front of the porch, with a dark smile on his face.

"I did everything as you told me," a compelled Carol replied. **

"Good girl." He praised. "Your work is done for now-I'll take it from here. Thank your friends too by the way-For agreeing to do this."

With that, Carol was left alone.

_Damon's POV_

I carried Elena up to the hotel room, and this time, the hotel was very luxurious. The room was well lit with breathtaking views of the beach nearby and if we weren't in this situation it would've been the perfect idea of a holiday.

Elena had lost consciousness, but by the time I put her on the bed to run the water in the bathtub she was seeing a bit clearer.

"I have to take care of your injuries," I explained. "You have bruises and bites. I want to make sure nothing is serious…Unless you want to take my blood."

Like I expected, she disagreed. "I don't want to make "drinking vampire blood" a habit," she panted.

"That's what I thought," I muttered. I took her in my arms and carried her to the bathroom, trying to steady her as I took off her shoes.

I unwrapped my jacket from around her, but looked into her chocolate brown orbs before turning to unzip her dress-which was covered in blood-and hesitated.

"It's okay, I trust you…" She looked deeply in my eyes, and I nodded my head.

_Elena POV_

I found myself in the warm, soapy water, which immediately turned pink after Damon put me in it. Normally I would've not allowed him to see me in these few clothes, but in that moment, I didn't care about modesty at all. All I wanted was to get those damn bruises to stop burning, and the warm water was doing the trick.

_Damon POV_

I examined the wounds on her back, there were just regular bruises. The problem was her neck-one of the wounds seemed _poisoned._

"Elena," I breathed.

"Yes?"

"One of your bites is poisoned," I said. "I don't know how it happened, but I know how a poisoned bite looks like."

"Poisoned? Oh my God, what do you mean?"

"I can suck the poison out. But with your permission."

"Suck the poison as in…?"

"Biting your neck, yes. Or more likely sucking the blood you already have there-If I open another artery you'll bleed to death."

"Do it," She said. "It's better than spreading."

I waited a couple of seconds to see if she was sure, and when she was, I moved her closer to the edge of the bathtub and sucked the blood from her neck, being clean and not hurting her as much as possible.

She only winced at first, and then she relaxed a bit.

"Should be better," I said and she opened her eyes.

"Thank you."

I continued to shampoo her long brown hair, which was now tangled and greasy, while I put the hot towel on my bite mark to relax her a bit.

"Close your eyes," I instructed when I was finished, and blurred with her in the bedroom, wrapping her in a soft white cotton gown as I ran a brush to her silky wet hair.

I truly found myself amazed of how human I was getting each time I was with her. The Damon of not so many months ago would've killed this Damon for sure. The Damon sitting with a human in a luxurious _hotel room,_ combing a human's hair and saving her life instead of using her as a starter meal.

But I had to admit-the many times I wanted to see Elena in her undies, I never wanted it to be like this. But now it was all starting to pass, some of the wounds already healing. It seemed that the poison was the one slowing the process of the wounds to heal quickly.

"Thank you," she said after I was done.

"No problem," I said, kissing her forehead. "You should get a proper sleep."

"Yes," She agreed at once. "But don't leave."

"Of course not!" I almost shouted.

When her eyes shut, she fell asleep in a second. As I watched her sleep, I smiled at random memories I had with Elena: The memories which all brought me to the place I was sitting on now.

I remembered when I first saw her, at the cemetery. I really wanted to play with her since she looked like Katherine-toying and stalking. Then when we formally met…

But the thing that got our relationship to strengthen was that trip to Georgia. I remembered how pissed she was for taking her with me to the bar, and how cute she was when she pouted and when she got drunk. Times sure changed.

But one thing never changed: _I never stopped, and never will stop loving her._

**Review Please! **

**Shorter chapter… this was just a random chapter just wanted some Delena fluffiness. **

***No one knew about the werewolves since Katherine and George swore to keep each other's secrets to the grave. George Lockwood, Tyler's ancestor and a werewolf, used to use vampires to hide his tracks.**

****Carol isn't drinking\wearing Vervain. Elijah got her off it before he was killed twice by Elena and her friends.**


	21. Full Moon: Part One

_**A\N there's a one week time change in this chapter. This starts in daytime but it is in the same night when there is a Full Moon. (Tyler, remember? :P)**_

_**This chapter is going to be divided in two parts: Day, which is strictly DELENA and Elijah, and Night, which will be Forwood and Tyler)**_

Damon POV

I poured another glass of Bourbon as I sat in the usual place-the place where I sat when there was a global crisis. It had been a week since I got Elena back, and it was one of the most difficult weeks I had in my entire life.

First, Jeremy, Bonnie and Alaric explained about the Nature Rules crap, and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I promised Jeremy to help him as much as I could. Then he made me promise him that I won't tell Elena at least since she was fully recovered, and I agreed. Now I had just talked to her and I could feel the weight of her sorrow on my shoulders, but there was nothing I can do about it. The door bell finally rang and I hoped it was Elijah.

I poured another glass and he sat on the chair opposite of me.

"You told me you can help." I said.

"Whatever you're doing, I'm in," a voice said, and we turned our attention to Elena as she eyed both of us very seriously. "Damon, I can't stay in the dark anymore. I need to learn to fight back, to be a part of this. I can't have anyone tackle _my _problems and me running from them."

I nodded my head, and she sat next to me.

"Very well," Elijah said. "In order to get more information about Klaus and your brother, Elena, we have to find my family."

I shot up.

"Bringing back more originals?" No way in hell!

"Listen to me first," He commanded, and Elena took my hand and looked me in my eyes. I sat down, still holding her hand.

"My father knows the content of that book. He can help us, and he can lead us to Klaus. My father was a very wise man."

_So wise he ended up dead, _I wanted to say.

"He ended up dead because Klaus made it his mission," He said, as if reading my mind. "If Klaus wants something, he gets it. That brings us to you, Elena," He turned to look at her. "If Klaus is determined to feed on you to be in his full power, there is nothing you can do to stop it. We might keep you with us for now, but when he really wants you, you'll be gone in an instant."

"I'm not going to let him touch her again," I said determined, as I squeezed her hand, which was still in mine.

"I admire your determination, Damon. I really do-but you can't seem to understand that Klaus is the most feared vampire, now hybrid, of the world. And who ever messes with him pay the price." He waited for a response, but I didn't have to repeat myself again. I'd die before I let him touch her.

"The witches were never able to find the crates before," He continued, turning back to the subject of Originals. That's why I didn't kill Klaus at the sacrifice, I never managed to get them back. But this week, I found information from different sources. I found out that Klaus is going to visit our birthplace, which is England."

"So what we're going to follow him there?" I asked suddenly.

"Yes. Klaus is going there for a reason. He wouldn't travel out of a continent just for fun. I think he may have the crates there, or there is something even worse planned."

"Elena, you don't have to come," I said as I turned to her. "Look, you're still exhausted from the last trip. I don't want you to come with us; it can be even more dangerous."

"You don't get it, don't you?" She yelled. "You just keep pushing me away. This concerns my brother, Damon. The last relative I have left, because everybody just keeps dying on me: My parents, which turn out to be my aunts, my real parents, Vicki, Jenna, Stefan…"

She left the room and stormed upstairs.

"I'll go," Elijah said as he stood up. "We'll leave tomorrow morning."

When he left, I went upstairs and to my surprise I found Elena in my bedroom. It felt awkward that Elena came inside my room when she wanted to get away from me.

"Your room doesn't really bring pleasurable memories." She sighed, and I knew what she was talking about. Rose, I force feeding her my blood, me dying…

She turned to me.

"I've lost too much, more than a normal person can handle. But I know that I'm not normal. But I can't risk losing you too, Damon. I know you love me, more than I deserve actually…" A tear slid down her cheek. "But I can't risk losing you, not being with you for a moment."

I grabbed her chin and lifted it up to force her to look at me.

"You don't have to worry, Elena. I'm an old man. I can take care of myself," I smiled a bit. "And no, you deserve my love…It's me that I don't deserve it."

_Elena POV_

I was feeling a thousand different emotions at that moment, but I was tired of struggling.

"That's not true."

He looked surprised for a minute, he didn't expect me to say that.

I looked at him in the eyes, losing myself in them for a few seconds. Then, I suddenly felt I needed to do what I was about to do.

I moved closer to him, never stopping looking at him in the eyes. And then, I put my lips over his and kissed him.

_Damon POV_

Never in a million years had I expected to feel Elena's lips again.

But it wasn't time to think.

I wrapped an arm on her waist and deepened the kiss, while with the other one I caressed her cheek. I didn't pull away and neither did she, it was only when I felt her gasping for air that I pulled away from her lips. Then she was in my arms again and I kissed her wherever I could reach: Her nose, her cheek, her temple... and then I kissed her on the lips again.

"I love you, Elena Gilbert."

_Elena POV_

I didn't even care- the facts are that I needed that kiss. I wanted it, and I wanted to show him that I cared.

And then, there came the biggest question: Who is the brother I truly cannot live without?

Because a few weeks ago it was Stefan. But in this kind of embrace… _I felt like I belonged with Damon Salvatore._

**DELENA KISS! About freaking time right? **

**If this was a strictly AU story this kiss would've happened in the first lines. But oh well…**

**Hope you liked it and hope you liked the kiss! I'm not really good in writing those xD I tend to imagine a lot but not write that. And I wanted to keep this T so… :P**

**Please REVIEW!**


	22. Full Moon: Part Two

_**A\N Thank you so much for the reviews, I had a lot! I woke up in the morning and checked my phone and I was like Omg… Thanks so much!**_

_Here is Part 2 of the night of the Full moon. Mostly Tyler and Forwood._

Tyler POV

My mom had been acting strange for days now, she left the house in the early hours of the morning and she returned very late in the evening. The time she was in the house she was either on the phone, talking and acting very secretive, or in the gardens reading.

I had taken enough of this distance. I knew that it was hard for her accepting who I am, and even though she seemed fine with it, I knew that deep down she was burning, and I couldn't blame her. Maybe it was for the best if I didn't bring the subject up again for a few more days, maybe let the effect of that news sink in. It was a lot to take and I didn't know what to do to make her feel better, but I had problems of my own.

In the last few days I experienced some changes in my body, and there were also new urges. I lost my temper quicker and I had those weird dreams of Caroline and me _sleeping together_ and it felt awkward to speak to her about it so I was all alone again. There was only a few hours left before the full moon so I decided to get out of the house so that I can prepare myself.

I had barely taken a step outside before I felt something hit my head hard. Darkness overwhelmed me.

_Caroline POV_

Things had gotten a bit unusual between me and Tyler. In the first few days, I truly believed that we were getting to the "more than friends" thing, but now Tyler was beginning to act awkward around me. I didn't want to confront him about it, because I wanted to let him choose if he wanted to tell me what's bugging him or not.

The last time I saw him was two days before, and Tyler and I went to the boarding house where Tyler sincerely apologized to Damon. I couldn't say Damon wasn't surprised-But then he nodded his head and accepted Tyler's apology, knowing that Tyler had no control when he shifted.

I had been calling him all day just to hang out, but when he didn't answer his phone for the fifth time today, I began to grow suspicious. I left the house and decided to head to the Lockwoods, but I bumped right into Carol.

"Hey Mrs. Lockwood," I called out.

"Caroline," She smiled. "Haven't seen you in a while. How are you doing?"

"Fine thank you. Have you seen Tyler, by any chance?"

"Oh, I haven't seen him all day," she said. "Why?"

"I've been calling him; he won't pick up his phone."

"I'll let you know if I see him."

"Please do."

She smiled and walked away, but I clearly knew that she was lying. By the sound of her heartbeat, she knew exactly where Tyler was. I decided to follow her, as a vampire I could easily sneak up on people.

_Tyler POV_

I was chained with _silver, _and by the look of it, I was in my usual werewolf-transition place.

There were a lot of people talking but I was still dizzy to manage to hear what they say properly.

"What if he isn't a werewolf?" One was murmuring. "The silver didn't hurt him."

"Maybe it's a myth," another one offered.

"No. There's no way silver is a myth."

"But he isn't trying to escape. He's weak. Werewolves aren't weak…" The first one repeated.

"Look, Carol said he's a werewolf, and he's her son…."

"See? That's what I can't understand. He's her son and she wants him like this? There is seriously a kind of mind game in all this."

"Ladies, gentlemen…" A woman interrupted.

_Mom?_

"Carol." A woman greeted.

"I can't believe it has come to this," She said. "I never believed the Lockwood legend."

_So she knew about the Lockwood curse?_

"What are we going to do with him, Carol?"

"We're going to see how dangerous he can be during the full moon. Then we'll take it from here."

I was dangerous during a full moon. This can't be happening… this wasn't my mom.

"Wolfsbane." A man said, and Carol handed the toxic plant to him. He shoved it in my face and I screamed in pain as my vision started to get clear.

"He's awake."

"Tell us about you," They commanded. "And we know you know about vampires. Start talking."

I wasn't going to expose them.

He shoved the plant in my arm this time.

"You're going to torture me to get me to talk?" I spat. "But it isn't going to work."

The man's face turned red in fury, and he stabbed me in the stomach with a silver knife, and since there was wolfsbane involved, I couldn't heal. I screamed again, and tried to defend myself. It was then when I felt the first sign of transition.

I was going to kill every one of them if they don't get their asses out of the door.

Then the gate was shot open, and in the room there were a lot of sudden movements, and a blonde girl came behind one of the monsters and twisted his neck.

Caroline.

They tried to shoot her, but she was too quick. In a blur, she released me from the chains and turned to the others to fight back, but one of them had a wooden stake in his hand. Before I could blink he drove the stake in Caroline's chest, less than a millimeter away from her heart.

She dropped to the floor in pain, but managed to shove the man off her. But not for long-The man was moving towards her again, and he pinned her arms above her head. I ran to help her, but I was way too weak.

It was then where the man got grabbed back.

_Damon._

He had come to save us again.

The other man, whom I assumed was Elijah, broke the other's necks before turning to my mom.

"Not her!" I said, panting.

He yanked her up. "Compulsion." He sighed.

"You mean she's compelled?" Damon said, but then noticed that Caroline was still not moving.

Elena ran into the room. "Oh my God, Caroline!" She kneed next to her friend and shook her while Damon pulled the stake out.

"Caroline!" Elena yelled.

"Open your eyes, Caroline," Damon said as he shook her. "The stake punctured a part of her heart…"

"Oh my God, no, Caroline! Wake up!" I knelt down too, feeling another sign that the monster in me was going out.

"You need to run," I said. "I'm going to the opposite side of the forest, I can chain myself up there… I can't hurt any one of you. Damon, take Caroline home, please!"

I didn't wait for a reply and I ran to the other side of the forest, chaining myself up to a tree. I screamed in pain as the transformation started.

But I never managed to make it in time.

.

.

_Caroline POV_

"Caroline." Voices everywhere.

When my vision cleared, I saw Elena. Before I could blink, she cut her wrist with a knife and put it in my mouth. I tried to back away but she didn't let me.

"She's awake," Elena said.

Damon noticed the cut on Elena's wrist.

"Are you in pain?"

"It'll heal." She answered simply.

"What happened?" I asked as I woke up.

"Thank God you're alive," Damon said. "We thought we lost you. That bastard drove a stake to your chest, puncturing a part of your heart. When that happens, there's a fifty fifty chance of survival."

"Oh my God." I gasped, then remembered. "Where's Tyler?"

"He had to face his transformation, Care," Elena replied. "The night's almost over, you've been out for a long while."

"And Tyler's mom?"

"Damon took care of it. She was compelled."

"Who did it?"

"That's what I would like to know." Damon squeezed my hand. "I thought we lost you back there."

"Thank you, for taking care of me," I said as I gave Elena a tight hug, and then I turned to Damon, and wasn't sure what to do. But then I decided to hug him too, and to my surprise, he returned the hug.

"We'll stay with you until you are recovered," Elena said after a while. "But we have to leave in the morning. Jeremy business."

"I know. Bonnie told me." I swallowed. "I can't really help, but I offered to. If there's anything I can do, I'll do it."

"Thank you, Barbie," Damon smirked.

We smiled a bit.

We heard a large noise on the doorstep and Damon immediately went to check the noise.

"Elena, bring me a blanket!"

Tyler.

Damon handed him the blanket.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. How's Caroline? My mom?"

"Calm down. Everyone's fine. You're healed." Damon noted.

"Yes, thank God," Tyler replied. "Is she sleeping?"

"No, Tyler I'm right here," I called out, and he rushed to me and pulled me in his arms. And then, before I even knew it, he took my face gently in his hands and kissed me deeply on my lips. I smiled and continued to kiss him.

"We should leave them alone," Damon said awkwardly, and he grabbed Elena's arm.

"Thank you," I managed to say before they disappeared, but then turned to Tyler again, and continued to kiss.

"Thanks for coming for me," He said as he pulled away. "You truly care about me, Caroline."

"Yeah, I do," I said, and he kissed me again.

Then he smirked. "Look, I want to chat with you, but I really need to put some clothes on."

"Oh, I don't mind," I smirked back.

"I know you don't."

I laughed but blushed.

"I'll be back."

I sighed happily as I laid on the couch, smiling to myself.

_Finally, things are getting back to normal._

**Hooray for Forwood!**

**Might add a chapter later! If I get my internet working normally anyway :S**

**Please REVIEW!**


	23. Originals

Wouldn't let me upload yesterday I was so pissed!

Anyway here's the chapter :) enjoy!

Chapter about Elena, Damon, Elijah and Originals.

_Elena POV_

We were now on the plane and it was nine in the morning. Damon sat next to my seat while Elijah took the seat behind us.

I realized that Damon was acting a bit unusual.

"You ok?" I decided to ask.

"What makes you think I'm not?" He snapped.

His tone shocked me a bit. "Geez, I only asked you a question," I sat straighter, looking clearly pissed.

He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. I'm just a bit uneasy…"

I couldn't help but smile. "Don't tell me you're afraid of the plane…"

"Look, I just have concerns about Modern technology…" But before he could continue, the plane jumped. "What the hell was that?"

"Air pockets," I was laughing so hard that my stomach was aching.

"Damon Salvatore's afraid of planes." I whispered while I continued to laugh.

He shot me a cold look. "Not funny."

"For you, no. For me, yes. Not everyone gets to meet a _**vampire **_that is afraid of planes."

Damon turned to see who was chuckling except for me, and it was Elijah.

"She's right you know. Oh and I'm a lot older than you…" he reminded him.

"Ha."

I hid another giggle. This was going to be an interesting trip…

.

.

"Where to?" I asked Elijah when the plane landed.

"We were born in what today is called Cumbria. My house was in the same area where Carlisle Cathedral is today, if you know where there is."

"No idea," I said.

"I know where it is," Damon stepped in. "I've been in England ten years ago."

"Good. We'll be there in about eight hours."

I found myself in the backseat, while Damon smirked to me from the mirror. I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed.

"I'm thirsty," I groaned after two hours of non stop driving. "There's no more water left."

Damon stopped the car at a take out. He was about to leave, when he called me. "Elena, come with me."

It was clear that he didn't trust me alone with Elijah. He didn't trust him.

Elijah rolled his eyes. "Damon, I would never hurt her. If I wanted to kill her, I would've done it by now. But I won't."

"I know that," I assured him as I shot an icy look towards Damon.

"I know," He said. "But _prevention _never harms anyone."

"You didn't have to be rude, Damon," I accused as we left the car.

"Better me being rude than you hurt, Elena."

.

.

"This must be it," Elijah said after six more exhausting hours of driving. I felt like crap, my back and neck ached and I needed a cold shower.

"Thank God," I muttered.

Elijah made a big cut in his arm.

"What are you doing?" I asked shocked, I didn't expect that.

"One of Klaus's best witches decided to team up," He explained. "Klaus told her where they were buried. Turned out that the little witch that Klaus killed, the one that dispelled you when we came to save you, Elena, was her sister. She wants Klaus to pay now."

"Klaus has a habit of doing that to siblings."

"He told you about Semele and Charlotte, didn't he?"

"Yes."

"Why am I learning about this _now_?" Damon stepped in.

"Look, I'll tell you everything. I just want this over."

"Anyway," Elijah continued. "She casted a spell. My blood will locate them. Damon, I'll take it from here. Give me the blood bags and keep Elena here until they feed."

He nodded and handed him the bloodbags.

_Elijah POV_

Once I found the location it wasn't long before I found the crates underneath. If my heart could beat, it would have been pounding now.

I opened the crates one by one.

The first one was Amaia, the first child in my family.

Then my sisters Elvira and Endora, followed by my younger brothers Felix and Edward.

I removed each dagger from their heart, giving them time to move before supplying each of them with blood. Then, lastly were my parents. But to my surprise, there was only one crate left.

My father.

_Elena POV_

I was suddenly becoming excited and scared at the same time. A whole family of originals back from the dead, and I didn't know what this meant. I trusted Elijah enough to feel a bit secure when I'm around him, but to have his siblings and parents in my life like that…

The sound interrupted my thoughts as I saw Elijah returning with thin, beautiful creatures that were his family. They were still dressed in clothing that went back to the 1300s, if not older.

Damon stood in front of me protectively.

"Charlotte?" One of them asked, as she started to walk towards me, as if to give me a hug.

Now I had to be mistaken for Charlotte, too?

Elijah stopped her. "There is a lot of explaining to do."

.

.

After Elijah stopped talking about the story of my life, he introduced me to each one of them.

Amaia, Elvira, Endora, Felix, Edward and his father Nicklaus-as in Klaus's real name.

"So Charlotte survived?" Elijah was clearly in shock.

"I saw Charlotte when Klaus learnt about the sacrifice. He was already obsessed with killing her," Amaia replied. "You know how much I cared about Charlotte, Elijah. She was afraid of me because of Klaus, but then she trusted me. I showed her where to go to get free of him. But it turned out that Charlotte was afraid of losing her baby. She drank my blood and begged me to turn her so that she would protect her baby and her husband. Her baby grew up normally, a human. It's that baby that kept the Petrova bloodline going…Her daughter is Elena's and Katarina's descendent."

"So Charlotte is alive?" I gasped.

"If she didn't get a stake through her heart or anything like that-yes," Elijah answered simply.

"What about my mother?" Elijah suddenly questioned, very quietly.

"When the truth came out, about Nicklaus," His father replied as he narrowed his eyes on the name 'Nicklaus', "Your mother and I had a lot to deal with. I decided to stay with her to not ruin the name of our family. But when the truth came out about the sacrifice, your mother found out that she's from witches' heritage."

"You mean my mom is a witch?" Elijah couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Yes. And this brings us of how Nicklaus has to be killed." He cleared his throat.

"The curse is broken, but there is a way to reverse the spell. According to the book, the first doppelganger had to be sacrificed. I believe you're saying her name is Katarina. Of course, Klaus didn't know it at that time-He believed it was Charlotte or Semele, but they are not doppelgangers. Since Katarina was the one to die, the sacrifice must be broken by using her blood and Charlotte's along with the first vampire witch, which is Klaus's mother."

He cleared his throat. "It must be done exactly when the night meets day, in midnight. Then, the final part is to be done by the chosen one himself. A silver stake dipped in white oak ash."

"But that's impossible!" I practically shouted. "White oak ash was collected from a tree which is now obviously gone!"

"I'm sorry, lady," He said. "But that's the way it is."

.

.

That evening was a terrible mess. "Damon, we can never do all that in three months! And it's impossible… we're going to go to Katherine and ask her to get killed for a sacrifice? And how are we going to find Charlotte? And the stake? And the white oak ash? In three months!" I panted furiously, tears threatening again. "We can't do this. Every spell ever casted is going to fade, and it's all because of me! I should've died in the sacrifice! There's no one else to blame."

"Please, baby don't say that!" Damon said as he gave me a broken look. "We always found a way. We'll do it, Elena. We'll find a way to kill him…"

"Stop saying that, Damon! We can't win. It's over."

"You're not giving up now," He shook me from my shoulders. "You never have. Not even when you were going to die. You can't give up."

With that his mouth crushed against mine, and he deepened the kiss.

I returned the kiss with the same passion.

"I trust you, Damon," I said against his lips.

"I know. That's why we'll find a way."

_**REVIEW! For another DELENA kiss and that Klaus murder thing. :P**_

_**Thanks for reading**_


	24. Unexpected Turn of Events

_Enjoy!_

Elena POV

"Damn it!" Damon swore loudly as he kicked the car we had arrived with earlier. It wasn't even our car-Elijah 'burrowed' it after we left the airport.

"What's wrong with it?" I sighed helplessly. We were in the middle of nowhere, just Damon and I. Elijah and his family had some business to take care of. I didn't know what kind of business it was, but I wasn't interested in more Original crap. If there was something I learnt when I entered the world of the supernatural, it sure is that whenever you learn something new, you'll regret it.

"I think you meant what isn't wrong with it," Damon groaned. "The doors are falling to pieces, it won't start…" 

"So what are we going to do?"

"We'll leave it here and walk… maybe there is a hotel or something, until we meet Elijah tomorrow."

"We're staying in England for another day?"

"Yes."

He sighed.

In a few minutes, we took our bags and started to walk. There was nothing except fields for the next few miles and I was enjoying the cool air and the nice smell of flowers, but I started to become exhausted from all the walking.

In a blur, I found myself in Damon's arms. "Come on, little monkey. I think it's better for everyone if I carry you."

"It's ok, Damon…" He put his finger on my lips. "Shh, enjoy this when you can, Elena," Damon whispered next to my ear. And that's what I was going to do. I locked my arms around his neck and let him carry me, sometimes even using his vampire speed, instructing me to close my eyes when he did.

"Because I am ready to die for you but I don't like you throwing up on me," he had explained, and I chuckled.

He planted his blue eyes into mine. "Your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard."

I sighed. "Maybe someday you'll get to hear that more often."

It was getting dark and I snuggled closer to Damon. I hated nights.

"You know, it's funny how to snuggle next to a vampire when the night starts to scare you."

I thought about the irony. "You're right… But not when you're with the vampire that loves you and do anything for you."

He stroked my hair. "I never thought you'd be able to trust me this much."

"That makes two of us." I sighed. There were times that I was scared of Damon. But as we grew closer, I instantly knew that he would never physically hurt me.

"We better stop for the night," Damon suddenly said, interrupting my thoughts. "I packed a camp in my bag. I'll arrange that for you."

He steadied me on my feet and started to prepare the camp. With his vampire reflexes, the camp was done in a few minutes.

"What about you?" I questioned when he didn't enter.

"I'll sleep outside, Elena."

"Don't be ridiculous. It's cold. And I'm not even sleepy."

He hesitated for a moment, but then stepped inside.

"We'll play a game. Truth game."

Uh-oh. Truth games never ended well.

"Okay." I found myself saying.

"Ladies first."

"How much do you still hate Stefan?"

He paused, he clearly didn't expect that. "I don't hate him. I did when he forced me to turn. I forgave him when we made it our mission to save you."

I nodded. "My turn."

"Why did you kiss me back?" His face was very serious.

I didn't even know that reply. I wasn't sure of what my feelings for Damon were, but I knew for sure that I didn't consider Damon as just a 'friend' or my 'boyfriend's brother'.

The truth was that I felt attracted to him, I felt like he's the only one that understands me and he never lied to me. Stefan lied about who he was, he had a lot of problems when it came to blood and he admitted himself that he was living a lie with me.

"I don't know what this means…" I started. "But all I know is that I wanted that kiss, as much as you did."

"But in the end, you'll choose Stefan." He said that as a statement, not question.

_Why are you so sure? _I wanted to say.

I changed the subject. "If you were stuck on island who…"

"You."

I felt a shiver running up my spine.

"Favorite movie? And not some chick flick crap like the Notebook or Titanic, please."

"Hey, those aren't crap!" I protested. "But, if you do insist, it's Twilight. At least before I found myself living in Twilight."

"Seriously?" he arched an eyebrow.

"Of course not, dumbass!" I smiled. "I think it must be Forever Young."

"I like that movie too," He admitted.

"It was nice playing but I'm feeling dizzy now…" I admitted. "I'm exhausted."

"Don't blame you."

He offered me his arm as a pillow, and I thankfully accepted it.

"Sleep tight, Elena," He said before I drifted into a nice sleep.

.

.

Damon POV

It was eight o'clock when I woke up. Elena's head was still on my arm, and I tried my best not to move to not wake her up. It was only when my watch marked nine that I decided we should get going, maybe we'll get to town to meet Elijah and we can finally return to Mystic Falls.

"Elena," I whispered.

She snuggled closer but didn't open her eyes.

"Elena."

I knew that she was awake, but she was too lazy to open her eyes. In a second, I was on top of her, and had her arms pinned above her head.

She opened her eyes in shock, but I held her arms tightly above her head, not tight enough to bruise or hurt her, of course.

I ran my hands up and down her sides and started to tickle her.

"D-Daaaaa!" she screamed. "S-stooooooop it!"

Her tone and urge only made me tickle her even harder, and in a second her eyes were filled of tears of laughter, her pulse was racing and she was as red as a tomato.

"Can't breathe!" She yelled, but I knew it was a lie.

"I can tell when a human isn't breathing, Elena," I said as I tickled her feet, which made her jump.

After I could see that she was truly going to have a laughter attack, I released her arms and helped her up.

"Don't do that again," She said, still laughing.

I just smirked. "Come on, my little ticklish baby," I said as we went outside. We have a meeting with Elijah."

.

.

"Elijah." We were now in a quiet part of the town.

"Damon, Elena." He greeted.

One of his siblings also _hugged _Elena. I didn't like her going too much near her, but as long as she didn't hurt her…

They were now dressed modern clothing and Elijah had given them enough blood. According to him, his family never killed humans. Blood banks didn't exist in their time, but they used to drink from humans and compelling them, and not draining them completely.

"We have a problem, Damon. The book is gone. My father had two copies of that book, only one had less information. The true book, the original one, is buried in a safe place near our house, and is now gone. The one that Klaus has it hasn't got information about how to kill the hybrid. That book he has is the book where he learnt that Elena's blood is special."

"What do you mean the book is gone?" I snapped.

"It means that someone already knew that we were coming here. Because I was the only one to know that there are two books." It was Elijah's father that spoke.

"That would be me."

Our attention immediately turned to a voice coming near us. A blonde vampire.

Rebecca. AKA, Bex.

"Hello, Elena," She said. "I'm Rebecca, but everyone calls me Bex. I'm the ripper's friend."

And then everything happened too fast.

Rebecca held Elena by her neck and pulled her with her. I ran as much as I could to get Elena out of Rebecca's hands, but was stopped by a syringe of Vervain. The last thing I saw before I fell unconscious was Klaus… along with Elijah's family.

.

.

I woke up in a very dark room. I steadied myself holding to the wall, trying to figure out where we were.

My face turned white as I saw Elena on the floor, unconscious. She was bleeding and I shook her to try and wake her.

Where the hell were we?

"If you'll always free Elena," a familiar voice said-Klaus- "At least know I now that she's here whenever I want to visit. Ah, doppelgangers. Still has a lot planned for Elena, my dear Salvatore. You really should've let her die."

He disappeared.

It was there when I realized where we were.

_A tomb._

**Decided to leave a little cliffhanger ;)**

**The character Rebecca isn't fiction. The characters are bringing Rebecca "Bex" in the beginning of Season 3. A vampire from Stefan's dark past. **

**Tell me what you think in Reviews! Being kinda busy lately so the more Reviews the more effort to give you another chapter :P**

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks for Reading.**


	25. I think I might've inhaled you

_Enjoy this chapter!_

_Delena fluffiness :P_

_Song in title: It really inspired me. Bloodstream by Stateless_

I think I might've inhaled you

I could feel you behind my eyes

You've gotten into my bloodstream

I could feel you floating in me

-**Bloodstream, Stateless.**

Damon's POV

I knelt down next to Elena, who was now rubbing her head, and offered her my hand.

"Where are we?" she panted, a confused look on her face.

I bit my lip. Was I supposed to throw it at her like that…? Yeah, Elena. We're in a tomb, there is hardly air, no water, and no nothing.

But she didn't need an answer, she figured it out.

"How long have I been out?" She asked quietly, clearly trying to find me. I could see in the dark, but she clearly couldn't and she was frustrated. I held her hand and squeezed it to show her where I was and she snuggled closer to me.

"Fifteen minutes."

"What happened? Where is Elijah? And who was that blonde?"

"I honestly don't know what happened. I can't hear them anymore. That blonde is Rebecca, I remember her. She comes from Stefan's dark past… let's say she's the opposite of what Lexi was."

"She urged Stefan to drink people's blood." She stated.

"Yes. Rebecca and Lexi are distant relatives, cousins I think. But Rebecca was always a bitch."

"How old is she?"

"Very old. More than five hundred years. She's on Klaus's side, of course. We heard of Klaus long ago… but we never thought that we'll get to _deal _with him. Bex had been out of the picture for long, I thought that she got caught."

"How well do you know her?"

"Not that well. As I said, I know that she's a freaking slut that won't think twice about hurting someone to get what she wants. But she had a crush on Stefan for many years."

Elena nodded but didn't say anything. I took out my phone, but as I thought, there was no reception.

"Listen to me, Elena," I suddenly had a really bad thought. "I want you to take this." I gave her the one wooden stake I always kept in my pocket.

She looked confused. "Why?"

"Elena, I don't know how long we are going to be here. I can't control my thirst very much after a few days. I'll turn to the only living person for blood, and that's you." I remembered the tomb vampires, and the day that Stefan locked me in the basement without blood.

I couldn't do that to Elena. I couldn't hurt her like that, even if I was going to die of thirst.

Her eyes widened, but she pushed my hand away.

"I'm not taking that."

"Elena, you _have _to. If I hurt you or worse-I shivered- "I won't be able to live with myself. I need to know that at least you've got one thing you could use as self defense. In case anything happens, I want you to stake me."

"You know I'm not going to do that."

I felt the urge to hit my head. "Damn it, Elena! Can't you just do what you're told for once?"

"No."

I sighed but put the stake in her pocket anyway.

She finally accepted the stake, even though I knew it was like giving it to a brick wall. She wouldn't use it, and I hated that.

I heard her stomach growl.

"I'm sorry." Her face turned to crimson, and she avoided my eyes.

"For what?" I asked. "It's not your fault you're hungry locked in a tomb. If this lasts, I'll have to give you my blood. You can't survive without water for too much."

"No, I'm not taking that risk here," She protested. "If something happens I'll turn. I don't want that."

I didn't reply.

"Please, Damon." I heard her heart beating faster, like she was expecting me to force feed her my blood again.

"I'm not going to do that to you again," I assured her. "Twice was too much."

"The first time you gave me your blood it was my fault. I shouldn't have betrayed you, I hurt you. Though my intentions were to protect my family and friends."

"It's still my fault. I could've lost you. I wasn't going to turn you, but I knew you were terrified of me."

"Yeah, I was," She agreed. "Because I really didn't know of what our relationship was at that time."

I decided it's better to change the subject.

"Want to play the truth game again?"

"Yes."

"Go ahead."

She seemed to be thinking for a moment. "When was the worst moment of your life?"

It was all about nostalgia today.

I weighed my words. "Carrying your dead body the night of the sacrifice. I felt guilt for what I did to you. It was truly torture to wait for you to wake up, as a vampire, as I thought. I couldn't stand the idea of you hating me forever. That night was cruel… I mean when I carried you, I wasn't carrying a warm girl full of life. I was carrying your _dead body. _And it hurt."

She bit her lip and avoided my gaze.

"It was worse than seeing Katherine taken away. And believe me, that time it hurt."

Elena moved closer to me and buried her face in my chest, hugging me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

We spent hours talking, and I found myself opening up to her a lot. I told her stories about our childhood, our past. I told her how I was a very sick child when I was young and my mother used to take care of me a lot. Then I told her that our father used to beat Stefan whenever he did something wrong but I took the blame so that he'll beat me instead.

She listened carefully, not interrupting me once.

"Did you love someone before Katherine? I mean you were twenty five when you met her."

"I can't say _love…_I was young. But I believed I loved a girl called Maria. But then she got pregnant."

Her eyes widened.

"Not my baby," I added quickly. "I believed it was mine, though. I wanted to marry her but my father couldn't have our name spoiled."

"What happened to her?"

"It's a mystery. I think my father paid her family to leave. We were rich and my father had a lot of power."

She nodded her head.

We sat in silence for what seemed like hours.

"I'll find a way to get you out," I said. "You can't stay in here for too long. I bet you can't even breathe much."

"Not so well. But there is some air coming from outside," she admitted. "I won't go out if you can't get out."

I was going to argue as usual, but then I found myself searching in the tomb.

"Elena, what if we manage to find another way out?"

"I don't understand."

"This tomb is huge, I can sense that now. We can find a way out… but the problem is you. There is absolutely no air there."

"If you take my blood you'll have more abilities to breathe," I added quickly. "Our blood heals, turns and gives a jump of 'power'. You'll be better with it in your system. But it's your choice."

"I don't have a choice," She said. "If we stay here we are still going to die. What I can't understand is why Klaus put me here, when he wants to keep me alive." 

"Maybe he wanted to see you watch _me _die."

She swallowed.

"In that case, it isn't going to happen. Because I will bleed myself to death before I see you dying of thirst."

Before I even knew I had her pinned to the wall.

"You don't understand," I barked. "You can't ever do that. You can't allow me to feed on you again."

I caught her off guard for sure, and I could hear her heart pounding faster and her breathing was irregular. She was scared.

It was there when I realized that I was already thirsty, and if I wasn't careful I was going to hurt her. I loosened my grip and tilted her chin up, forcing her to look at me. "I'm sorry."

"You're already thirsty, aren't you?"

I didn't reply. "Are you going to take my blood or not?"

"I'll take it."

I made a cut in my wrist and gave it to her to drink. She drank for a few seconds; I could see that she didn't like this experience very much. Blood didn't taste good for humans.

"Come on." I took her hand in mine and lead her in the dark inside of the tomb.

_Klaus's POV_

My plan was working. Elena was in the tomb with Damon, so I knew that I could get her whenever I wanted. Stefan did a nice job choosing the tomb-It was his idea.

Now I was with the beautiful blonde vampire, Rebecca.

"It's great to see you again, Bex," I said as I hugged her.

"Same, Klaus," She grinned. "How's my dear ripper?"

"Partying with women," I smirked.

"I don't remember him like that. I tried so much to get him to drink human blood; it worked until my ignorant little cousin stepped in the scene."

"Lexi?"

"Yeah."

"Anyway, thank you for coming. Have you got the book?"

"Yes, Klaus," She smiled, and instantly handed the book over.

"Perfect. Now, I want you to take care of our little ripper Stefan while I have a lot to deal with with my own family."

The book was now mine. I would know all the secrets of a hybrid, the method of how I can be killed and prevent it to happen.

I went to the basement where I was keeping my family.

"We have a lot to talk about." I said, as I held the dagger up. "Either you answer or I'll kill you. And this time, I make sure no one finds you, because the secret of how to preserve the dagger is actually here in my precious book."

"Where did you get the book?" One of my brothers barked.

"I knew that there was more than one copy of the book. I'm not stupid. So I asked Rebecca to help… and ding dong, I got the book."

I cleared my throat. "Anyway. Let's start."

_Stefan POV _

I licked my lips. God, the last one tasted amazing.

It was then when I saw a blonde in the side of the room.

"Oh my God," I gasped. "Rebecca?"

"How are you doing, my dear friend?" She ran to me and wrapped me in her arms. "Guess you are taking my advice, after all."

"Yes."

"Good," She said. "I am here to make sure that lasts. That brunette there seems amazing."

Brunette. My Elena was a brunette…

"I met Elena, by the way."

I nipped at my lip. "How is she?"

"Seems like she's cuddling next to Damon."

I groaned.

"Don't tell me it's bothering you?"

"No. Not a single bit," I smirked. "Come here."

I held her tight and put my lips on hers. "You're still an amazing kisser, Bex."

_Damon POV_

We sat on the floor panting. We had already walked for more than an hour, but there was nothing except darkness. I felt my throat burning; I didn't feed in two days.

Her scent was tempting me, and I sat at a considerable distance and fought the control I had left.

"This can't go on," She shouted. "I can see you struggling. And I can see your bloodlust through your face."

It was there when I realized that the veins underneath my eyes were appearing, signs that I was about to lose it.

She put her wrist under my nose.

"Drink." Elena ordered.

"No."

"I said _**drink**_!" She pushed her wrist further.

"I said no!" I roared, pushing her wrist away, pushing her in the process. "Now get away from me or you're going to regret it."

"Fine," she said. "I will regret it." She didn't move an inch.

This was worse than I imagined.

"I'm going to stay here till you drink. I can't have you struggling like this. And if something happens, you're not strong."

I thought for a moment. She was right, I couldn't protect her if I was like this.

"We'll do it the right way, if you are that willing," I said quietly.

"What way?"

"My control is off edge. I'll hurt you. I need you to take off your necklace."

"Why?" Her hand shot up to the necklace that was always around her neck. "Are you going to compel me?"

"No. But you're going to feel… something pleasurable in you. You have my blood in your system. I don't know if you can feel that with the Vervain."

She thought for a moment but then unclasped her necklace and sat it on the rock next to us. "Try not to make it hurt too much."

"I'm not," I assured her. "It will feel good."

I gently swept her hair aside.

_Elena POV_

Damon swept my hair aside and ghosted his lips on my neck, placing a soft kiss there. Then he trailed kisses down the smooth column of my throat, before sinking his fangs in my neck. I expected to feel the sharp sting, but there was nothing except some tingling. He continued nipping gently in the side of my neck while his hands were stroking the bare flesh of my back under my shirt.

It wasn't a bite, just a nip, but I could feel the blood coming out of my body into his mouth. It wasn't painful; it really had a good feeling.

The blood flowed in a faster pace and he drank for a several seconds until he backed away, licking his lips.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked when I remained still, my back pressed to the wall.

"On the contrary, it was amazing," I breathed.

"That is because you had my blood," He said. "And I was careful not to bite deep."

"Whatever it was, it was amazing," I said again.

"Thank you for doing this, Elena," Damon said stroking my cheek. He then leaned in and kissed me on the corner of my mouth.

I smiled at him. "You're welcome."

_**Wow long chapter!**_

_**But I decided to do this since I'm having a weekend break holiday and there won't be internet access. Till then, please REVIEW!**_


	26. Choosing is hard

**Thank you for reviewing, when I came home and saw reviews and alerts I was beyond happy. I also have another fanfiction planned, I might upload it if I think it makes sense. **

**I might start to add other point of views. I already did Stefan, now it's time for Alaric.**

**Enjoy and review ;)**

Alaric POV

Damn it, Damon, where the hell are you?

I had been calling Damon for too long, but he didn't answer any of my calls. I was starting to worry. I considered Damon as a good friend, as ironic as it sounds, though sometimes he drove me crazy.

"He's not picking up his phone," I announced as I held the phone up, fighting the urge to throw it at the wall.

"Just perfect," Jeremy growled. "First I learn that I must find some silver stake dipped in white oak ash that hasn't grown in a thousand years, and then they expect me not to call and ask questions."

He was pissed; Damon didn't have a lot of time to explain to him.

"Damon wouldn't just leave us like this," I gulped. "Something's wrong."

"I already tried the locator spell," Bonnie interrupted, as if to show us that she's more aware than we are. "Nothing worked, which adds to the series of confusion."

"Yeah so what the hell are we going to do?"

"I never said this," Bonnie said seriously. "But I think the only solution is to wait."

_Elena POV_

I was in a room.

There was darkness and I could sense coldness, pain…

Stefan.

"Came for dinner?"

I struggled against his grip before I found myself completely drained, on the floor.

I thought he loved me.

"Elena! Elena!" Another voice interrupted, and I felt a light touch on my cheek.

My eyes popped open.

"Stefan…"

"It was just a nightmare…" He said, but I noticed there was something different in his tone. He simply walked away and instructed me to follow him.

Thirty minutes passed and he didn't say a word to me and when I tried to speak his answers were short and simple. I had taken enough and decided to confront him.

"Okay, what are you doing, Damon?"

"Walking."

"Damon."

"Elena." He mocked the way I said his name.

"You haven't spoken to me once and you're snappy."

He stopped suddenly. "Oh, that's because I'm stuck in a tomb trying to save your sorry ass and you just keep on thinking of Stefan. Don't you get it? It's always going to be Stefan."

My eyes widened, I didn't expect that.

"I'm connected to you, Elena. I don't know how, but I am. I can feel your pain, your anxiousness, everything. It happened when you were at Klaus's too and now it's happening again."

"Damon, we can't talk about this right now."

"Oh we… you now what? I don't care. We'll get out of here, we'll get Stefan back and then you go back to him and I just stand there biting and screwing people."

"Damon please…"

"I'm sick of that too. Damon don't do that, Damon do that… I tried to change. But what's the point? It's always going to be Stefan."

"Damon, we kissed. Twice. And now you can either just ignore that and shut your emotions off or we can wait and discuss this the proper way."

"There's nothing to discuss," He snapped. "Come on. We'll get going. Pretend any of this never happened."

"Fine," I snapped back. "Then you can pretend we didn't _need _that wonderful kiss we shared. You can pretend that you'll walk away from me. Do whatever you want, but I'm not going to live a lie anymore."

Damon didn't say anything but stopped walking.

"Wonderful?" He said after what seemed like eternity.

"Yes."

He shook his head nervously.

"Do you know what my worst fear is?"

"No." He answered simply.

"My worst fear is becoming Katherine," I found myself shouting. "And that is exactly what I'm doing! And I can't have these feelings towards…" I couldn't say it.

"Feelings towards…?" He pushed.

"You! Okay are you happy now that I said it? I feel for you. I don't know what I want in the last few days. I'm becoming my worst nightmare, and I'm also being a slut, a heartbreaker and everything negative. We came here to find Stefan! That was the main reason. But now I doubt…"

He silenced me by putting his finger on my lips.

"You're right," Damon murmured. "The kiss was wonderful. And you know that I love you, Elena. But I can't make you choose like that like now. We'll talk when things are a bit better. In the meantime, all I care about is that you're safe."

"I remember," I found myself saying. "I remember you giving the necklace back the night you and Stefan saved me from Rose. You told me you love me that day. What I can't understand is why you compelled me."

"How do you remember? How long have you known?"

"The night I came back to life. I wanted to tell you but I wanted to find a good time, there was never one. I think because I died."

"I compelled you because it was selfish of me to tell you that," He said quietly. "You are my brother's girlfriend, you aren't Katherine. And I don't deserve you because I hurt you too much."

"That's not true," The words came out before I could control them. "I forgave you."

"I know that. I can't lie anymore though, and I told you. I love you, no matter what happens and no matter your feelings towards me. It won't change a thing about the way I feel about you."

I was speechless.

He ran his hands up and down my arms, and I shivered at his touch. Damon smiled for a while and leaned back to the wall, pulling me with him as he wrapped me in a tight hug.

It was then when he stopped suddenly, clearly feeling something.

"This is a passage," He whispered, and knocked on the wall behind him. To my surprise, the wall opened.

"A good way of hiding things…. Stay behind me and stay quiet, I can hear something out there."

Damon went to check where the sound was and I stood quietly behind him. It was there when I found myself looking at my mirror image and I let out a scream.

Katherine.

Damon ran to me and pinned Katherine to the wall.

"What did she do?" he barked.

"When did you become so possessive?" Katherine smirked, then it was her turn to pin him.

"I'm here to help. I found you and managed to get you out. Turns out Stefan still cares a bit for you. He chose this tomb because he knew there was a way out."

"Wait, but you weren't with Stefan the past few days…?"

"No. But Stefan is on and off with the blood. When he was stable, he asked-or threatened-me to find you."

"Okay now you found us, thanks, we can get out." He said as he held my hand and guided me.

"No. I want to help Stefan."

God, words coming from Katherine?

"Excuse me?"

"I saw him, Damon. He killed children, teenagers… as long as they had blood. I managed to free some of the children he was keeping captive. A real ripper. He tortured them before he killed them. He hurt me and I saw what he did to Elena."

"But why are you helping? You shouldn't care."

"I am caring because I never wanted him like this. And believe it or not, Damon, I had a baby and it was taken away from me, so I'm not as bitch as you make me."

"Oh, you are. But if you want to help… All I need is an extra wooden stake. Nothing to lose."

She shot him an icy look.

"The spell's lifted, you can get out."

_Damon POV_

I let Elena before me and took the opportunity to threaten Katherine.

"Hurt Elena and this stake goes right here," I threatened, putting the stake a few centimeters far from her heart.

"1864 all over again," she sighed. "Let her play the game. But she's not a good player like I was, Damon. Only two people are going to win her game."

I angrily let her go and growled.

"Deep down, you know I'm right," she smiled, trailing her fingers down my chest and stomach.

_This was going to be hard…_

**Thank you for Reading!**

**REVIEWS!**


	27. The Birthday: A Midnight Swim

_**A romantic, fun chapter split in two. First part fiction, second part will be based on Season 3's first episode "the birthday". (Elena's birthday)**_

_I wanted Damon and Elena to have a break from the daily drama. I noticed it happens a lot in the show, using normal things to hide from the daily life._

_The Birthday: Midnight Swim_

_Elena POV_

"I went through a lot to find you, Damon. All I ask is a ride." Katherine was pissed, after Damon refused to let her ride in the car with us-another car he managed to 'burrow'.

"Yeah and am I supposed to explain how there are two identical girls but one of them is a slut and the other's not?" Damon said in a sarcastic tone.

"Ouch." She mocked.

"Forget it Katherine, you're not coming anywhere near Mystic Falls."

"You know what? Screw you. I'll always get what I want."

With that she fled.

"She'll end up doing something stupid," I said as I climbed next to Damon.

"I don't think she'll put a foot inside Mystic Falls," he disagreed. "I still can't figure out why she gave a crap about us. Like I said-if I had a dollar for everytime some evil vampire surprised me." I remembered the words he said the night Elijah let us go.

"Hmm."

I felt his hands lightly brushing my neck as he grabbed the seatbelt and clasped it securely around me. I shivered as his hands lightly brushed my chest and he smiled at me and said, "Safety first, human girl."

"Whatever you say, vampire old man," I teased.

"I'm not sure if I should get upset because you called me old."

"Well, you are."

"But I don't look hundred and forty whatever years old," He protested childishly.

"Okay, okay you got me."

He smirked.

"Are we going to search for Elijah?" I said biting my lip.

"Elijah's fine, Elena. They know how to take care of themselves. If they are missing for the next couple of days, then we'll deal with it. But I'm not going to spend more time in England searching for originals, and for answers either."

Was he being serious?

"Damon, are you serious? There are a lot of things we aren't sure about. First of all, Klaus's mom is still missing and she's a part of killing him… her _son. _And then there's the white oak ash…"

"Don't you get it, Elena? There is nothing in our power left to do. I just want to go to Mystic Falls, live as normal as we can for a few days, back off for a while. Then we'll deal with this. But we can't keep going around the world like some freaking luggage. You look exhausted, just look at yourself."

It was true-I was exhausted. Not physically, mentally. And emotionally broken, lost…

_Damon POV_

When we stopped so that Elena could use the restroom, I waited next to the door, not wanting to let her out of my sight for a second. I grabbed my phone and called Vampire Barbie.

"Hey Blondie, it's Damon. I need your help…"

I explained what I wanted and I could feel her giggling.

"Count on me, Damon."

"Thanks Caroline."

I returned Alaric's calls, explaining that we were going to be home soon.

"Ready?" I said, turning to face her. I found that she tied her hair in a high ponytail, and she looked more beautiful than ever. I tried not to stare too much and she nodded yes with a smile. She obviously noticed me staring.

.

.

"Damon, you missed the road to Mystic Falls," She said puzzled when we landed.

"That's because I'm not taking you to Mystic Falls for the weekend."

"Wait, what? Damon, where are you taking me?" She demanded annoyed.

"I want to spend some _fun _time with you. So I'm taking you to a hotel near the beach, and this time we're going to have fun and have a break."

Before she could protest, I kissed her cheek and looked in her eyes.

She blushed for a moment but then nodded her head and I managed to get her more interested in this hotel trip thing.

When she saw the beach a few minutes later, her jaw dropped.

"Oh God, this is beautiful! I've never seen anything this beautiful..."

"I have."

"What's more beautiful than this quiet, peaceful beach?" She asked puzzled.

"You."

Elena avoided my gaze.

"Let's get going…" She murmured after a while of uncomfortable silence.

We checked in to one of the most expensive hotel rooms available, having enough space for more than two persons.

"Now, I want you to close your eyes," I whispered in her ear.

She closed her eyes and I took her in my arms and carried her in one of the best shops around. "You can open them now."

When she found herself in the shop, she was briefly confused.

"Pick whatever you want, I'm gonna get you a new wardrobe."

"Oh, no Damon, these clothes are too expensive!" She said raising her eyebrows as she looked at the price marked on a nice silky black dress.

"Money's not a problem," I assured her as I took the dress and handed it to her. "Go try it on."

"But…"

"I want to see you in it."

She took the dress from my hands and went to the dressing room as I spotted a nice bikini, also happening to be the most expensive one. She came out from the dressing room and modeled it for me playfully.

"What do you think, Mr. Salvatore?"

"I think that you look perfect as always, Miss Gilbert," I knelt in front of her and kissed her hand.

She giggled.

"Where did you find that corset?" I suddenly said as I saw a dark purple corset hanging in the dressing room.

"Oh, I must have picked both by mistake," She realized. "I think it's nice, too."

"Well… corsets are a bit 1860s, don't you think?" I knew that the moment Elena puts that thing on, she'll look more and more similar to Katherine.

"I think you're right," She said, clearly understanding my point. I thought for another moment.

"You know what? Try it on-I think it'll suit you." She wasn't Katherine. End of story.

.

.

I carried all the clothes we bought.

"It's enough Damon; you bought more than I've ever bought in my life!"

"Oh we still have a lot more…"

"You're spoiling me," I grinned.

"In that case, you are the only girl in the world who deserves to be spoiled." I threw the clothes on the bed.

_Elena POV_

After a day of shopping I changed to formal clothes and was ready for dinner. Damon took my hand in his and we went down to eat in the restaurant which was very posh.

A young waitress came to us in a second.

"Good Evening, my name is Tina and I will be your server tonight. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"I'll have a red wine, please," Damon said politely, and then turned to me.

"Same, please."

She didn't question my age, or ask me to present an identification card though I knew I didn't look twenty one.

As for dinner, I took chicken parmesan while Damon had a steak-I tried to hide my giggle when he said he wanted it "the rare side", of course.

The food was good and I really enjoyed the evening, and we returned to the hotel late in the evening. It was midnight when Damon invited me to go for a midnight swim, stating that the beach was quiet and the water will be warm. I agreed and put on the bikini Damon had picked for me earlier.

It was true-The beach was very quiet, and I felt _peace _as we walked on the cool sand, and there was a nice soft breeze coming from the sea. The sea was warm, and when we both stepped in none of us said anything, until Damon grabbed me in his arms and I found myself underwater in his embrace. It was only when I had to breathe that Damon let go of me, pushing my wet hair away from my face.

His piercing blue eyes reflected in the light of the moon, making him look more amazing as ever. His raven black hair looked shiner… silkier. God, he was just perfect. And I was falling for him more and more, every second I was with him I felt that I was meant to be with him, forever.

"Are you okay?" He asked when I didn't say a thing, lost in my dream world, where I could just be with Damon without hurting anyone.

"No," I said. "I want to do this." I wrapped my legs around his waist and he lifted me higher while I kissed him on his lips, stroking his hair. He mimicked my movement and pushed my hair aside, stroking the back of my neck before turning me around so that he could brush his lips on the back of my neck.

He then placed a kiss on the hollow of my throat trailing his kisses up my jawline and my lips again, before pulling me once more in his embrace.

"Damon Salvatore," I panted as he put his finger on my lower lip, touching it very lightly.

"I love you."

**I've been dreaming of this since I begun watching the show… If it happens like this I won't be able to watch because I'll have to be rushed to the hospital suffering from Delena cuteness, hotness, romantic disease…. Okay enough with the babbling.**

**Hope you enjoyed! I did :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	28. The Birthday Party

_The Birthday: Part Two_

Elena's POV

I love you.

I finally said the words I had wanted to say these last few days. I was falling in love with him. Whether it was because of what Stefan had become or because I felt that Damon is the one that I can love and trust, I didn't know. But what mattered is that I was with him at that very moment, embracing him. Damon couldn't believe what I just said, by the look he had on his face.

"What did you say?"

"I love you, Damon." The words came in a whisper. Damon didn't talk anymore, he just cupped my face and kissed me again. "I love you too," He simply replied when he pulled away from the kiss.

But then he turned serious. "But we can't do this, Elena, as much as I hate to say it we can't."

"I thought this was what you wanted," I moved closer again to him.

"It is. This and more," Damon said quietly, his blue eyes piercing mine. "But I can't hurt you, Elena. I can't make you choose, and I don't want to see me hurt again either. It's too early to tell."

"I don't care, Damon! All that matters is _now. _Right now, you are the _only _man that I want to be with, to be kissing. I don't care about the future." 

With that, I wrapped my legs around his waist again and kissed his neck. I then leaned my head back, giving him access.

"I want you to do it again," I breathed.

He caressed my hair and my neck while whispering, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

With that he gave me an open mouth kiss on the side of my neck and bit like he had done in the tomb.

_Tyler POV_

"Oh God, Damon is crazy and he made me crazy," Caroline complained as she kept running in the Salvatore boarding house, with balloons in her hands and a chair in the other one.

"Tyler, bring me that bow, would you?"

"Jeez, Caroline calm down," I said as I handed her the bow.

"They'll be home any time soon… And I want this place perfect. Where's the cake? I hope Bonnie went picking it up."

"They are in the driveway," I said, "She has the cake."

"Great," She said as she took a long breath. 

"Don't worry. Elena will love this."

"She deserves it."

"Caroline," I said quietly. "Thank you for everything you've done in the last few days. I know my mother was compelled into doing that to me, but I really did need your comfort. She's fine now, though I still can't understand who compelled her, and she forgot everything about me."

"You're welcome," she answered. "It was for the best, erasing her memories. She was too confused."

With that I helped Caroline prepare the party table.

_Elena POV_

I woke up my back pressed to something strong and I jumped a little when I turned and saw Damon, who was now staring at me with his 250 kilowatt smile.

"Morning, sleepyhead," He teased, releasing his hands from my waist.

"Morning," I replied with a yawn. "When did you come here?"

"Well, you were too dreamy and sleepy to walk back in the room last night, so I carried you here. And then couldn't resist you beautifully asleep so I decided to hold on to you for a little while-which ended in a whole night."

"I must have been too sleepy to not seeing you here," I sighed with a small smile on my lips. "So, what's the plan today?"

"Breakfast," he replied. "And then home."

"Home? We barely started…" I protested.

"I have more plans for you," Damon whispered. "So, chop chop, go get dressed and we'll have breakfast."

I realized I was wearing a pink robe, and there was still the bikini under it.

"I let you dry before putting you asleep in it, don't worry," He smirked as he saw my puzzled expression.

I giggled and got my new jeans and top and was heading to the bathroom when the calendar that hung on the door caught my eye. 15th September?

"It's the fifteenth of September today?"

"Yeah. Why?" He answered innocently.

"It's my birthday," I sighed. "I'm eighteen years old..."

"Oh, really?" He said, surprised. "Happy Birthday then, princess." He kissed me on my cheek. "Guess you'll need a gift."

"No, you have given me more than enough," I protested. "I don't want you to buy me anything."

"We'll see," He teased.

We changed into new clothes and had a cup of coffee and a piece of toast before going in the car again, arriving in Mystic Falls at two pm. Damon took us both to my house where Jeremy and Bonnie were.

We told them about everything that happened, and then Alaric spoke up.

"I managed to find something too. Isobel researched the white oak ash. She managed to find that the wood came from a tree which the witches to ever exist made. You weren't around in the Spanish Inquisition because it ended in 1834. But you know that during the inquisition many people died, mistaken for witches. Turns out there were _real _witches that were killed. Every one of them let a big amount of power that gave the white oak ash strength to keep the white oak ash strong enough to defeat evil. According to Isobel's research, the white oak ash keeps all the witches of the world connected as this wood is the first protection against vampires ever done."

"But we do have the white oak ash," I interrupted. "The dagger is dipped in the ashes of the tree."

"That's the thing," Alaric explained. "We need the real, pure ash from that tree. Isobel has it written that the tree was planted at the side of where the witch burial ground is today, where Emily died."

"We could check that out," Damon nodded his head. "But how in the hell are we going to find Charlotte Petrova? For God's sake, if she's alive I don't think that she is going to expose herself to Klaus."

No one breathed.

_Klaus POV_

"Where is my mother?" I said as I stabbed one of my brothers again, making him scream in pain, and then turning to my father.

"I told you, your mother learnt that she is part witch, she _left _the family."

"You're lying," I accused. "My mother wouldn't just leave like that. I need to find her, I need to make her stop them from killing me."

"Our mother would never help you do that," Edward spat. "She'll gladly watch you die. She'll offer her blood willingly to kill you forever."

"I didn't say I'll give her a choice," I smiled wickedly.

As soon as I get my mother I would make her stop me from being killed. Even if it meant searching for Charlotte again and Katherine, and destroying the white oak ash. I read the book, I knew how and when they would kill me. All I needed was time…and I'd make them all pay.

_Damon POV_

"Forget this," I said. "Right now we just came from a trip. We'll deal with this."

"But…"

"I said not now and shut up!"

I was losing my patience, the killing Klaus thing wasn't going to be easy.

I acted normal all the afternoon, and when I received a phone call that everything was ready I took Elena's hand and walked her to the car.

"Where's everyone?" She asked.

"Don't know."

.

.

When Elena opened the door at my house, laughter and music began to play, and her friends greeted her with a big happy birthday. She stood there smiling but almost crying at the same time.

"Blondie did all this," I whispered in her ear. "Of course I knew it was your birthday today."

The house was decorated beautifully, balloons and birthday messages where all around the place. After she greeted and thanked all the guests, I pulled her upstairs with me and she dressed into a nice white dress.

"I've got something for you," I said, setting her in front of the mirror. I took out a box and gave it to her. A necklace.

"A new Vervain necklace," I said. "This time from me…"

The Vervain necklace was heart shaped, and even had small diamonds on the edge.

"Oh my God, Damon," she gasped. "This is beautiful… you shouldn't be giving this to me."

"I want to," I assured her, and she unclasped Stefan's necklace.

I brushed her hair aside and clasped the necklace, my eyes never leaving hers from the mirror. She played with her hair while I put my fingers a few seconds more on her neck, enjoying the soft flesh under my touch.

"Thank you so much, Damon," She said as she hugged me.

"I also have this," I turned away from her and opened the drawer in my bedroom. "This is something special for me."

Elena opened the small dusty box and there was the photo album I kept.

"Those are pictures of me and Stefan from the 1860s… and throughout the years," I opened the first page.

"This is me when I was a baby. I was barely three days old there."

The pictures were old and in a very bad quality since cameras weren't really developed at that time. I was born in 1839.

"Oh God," She said, tears almost welling up in her eyes. "You were so beautiful and cute. I never imagined you like this…"

"Every vampire and every living, undead or whatever thing was a baby once," I said. "And this one's me."

I then turned the pages, some when I was three, and then when I was eight and Stefan was born. She enjoyed seeing the pictures but it was time to go downstairs.

"We'll see them later," I assured her.

There were a lot of people in the party and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Matt and Blondie were discussing something though and she looked clearly pissed-until Tyler stepped in.

Having too much drama to deal with already, I ignored them and announced it was time for the cake and presents.

The party went good over all and when everyone finally left we gathered around Elena and gave her her presents.

"This one's from me," Bonnie said as she pointed towards the corner.

Elena opened the gift.

"It is a way of teleporting," She said. "If you use that ring you can teleport wherever you want. It's magical."

"Oh God, thanks," Elena said as she held that ring and hugged Bonnie.

"I got you this," Jeremy said, and when Elena opened the package she found a nice leather jacket.

"Thank you, bro."

Caroline's gift turned out to be a charm bracelet and Tyler gave Elena a pair of earrings. Alaric went with a perfume and-surprisingly-another photo album this time of Isobel.

"Thanks for the gifts, everyone." I felt good that I made her smile a bit, and we all exchanged glances which meant everyone was thinking the same.

"You're welcome, Elena," I replied for all of us.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "I just wish everyday is like this."

"We all do," Caroline sighed. With that, the girls hugged Elena before we joined in.

.

.

"Thanks for this evening, Damon," Elena said later that night when she got ready for bed. "I needed that."

"You're…" But I didn't get to finish my sentence.

The sound of broken glass filled the entire room.

Elena let a frightened scream.

**Feedback is love and makes a happy writer :)**


	29. Invite me, please

_Damon POV_

Elena's scream pained my ears and my heart. As the bloody body jumped from the window at Elena's feet, everything happened too fast.

"Dana!" Elena screamed, before she was pulled back from her neck.

"Invite her in!" A familiar voice roared. _Stefan._

I blurred to Stefan to grab Elena from him, but in a second a whole Vervain tranquilizer was injected in my back, making me fall to the floor, useless.

"No!" Elena screamed as Stefan-never loosening his grip on Elena-staked me in my chest.

I twisted in agony, but all I could think about was Elena.

_Elena POV_

I struggled in Stefan's grip.

"I said, invite her in!" He roared, as he turned me around forcefully to face the door.

Rebecca?

"No!"

"I killed Dana, do you want me to kill every person you've ever met?"

"Stefan, this isn't you!" I breathed, trying to escape from his grip.

"Let her go!" Damon roared, trying to get up.

"Not until you invite Bex in," he challenged. "So, what's it going to be, Elena?"

"No, please…"

"What the hell's going on here?" Another voice asked, confused.

"NO!" I roared as Rebecca sung her teeth in the man's neck, but not before a Vervain bomb exploded in Rebecca's face. She blurred away, her face burning, while the other Vervain tranquilizer shot at Stefan.

I immediately took the nearest stake and staked Stefan, before turning to Damon and helping him up. I immediately cut my hand with the nearest knife and gave Damon my blood.

"Oh God, Rick!" Damon said as he rushed to help his friend.

"Alaric!" I screamed as I went next to my teacher-father and shook him, how could Rebecca do this?

Damon took Alaric to the parlor and checked for his pulse. By the look on his face, he was clearly dying. Damon bit into his wrist and gave Alaric his blood, while saying, "Come on, Ricky buddy. Wake up!"

There was silence in the room, all I could hear was my uneven breathing. Alaric coughed and began to stir, before throwing up blood all over the couch, taking heavy breaths.

"Oh, thank God," Damon let his breath out.

"Why did you have to turn back?" I cried as I reached out and hugged Alaric, and he returned the hug, kissing my temple. "I'm okay," he said as my tears fell on his shirt. "I came because I forgot my phone, but then I saw what was happening…"

Damon was left speechless, but patted Alaric's shoulder. "Thought we lost you back there, buddy."

"Thank you for giving me your blood," Alaric said as he got to his feet. "I don't have the ring."

"Stay here," Damon said. "At least for the next twenty four hours. You know what happens if you die. There are six other bedrooms, you can have one."

"Yes, good idea. Thanks,"

"Elena, could you bring him something to drink?"

"Yeah, sure," I replied, still taking in everything that happened. I returned with a glass of water and as I handed it to him, I turned to Damon.

"What are we going to do with Stefan? He's knocked out…"

"I'm taking him to the basement. I'll feed him animal blood, it's the best solution at the moment."

He carried his brother, still unconscious, to the basement and locked him there, and then gave me a stern look.

"Don't make me bring Bonnie here to lock you upstairs, don't ever think to come down here by yourself."

"I'm not stupid, Damon."

He nodded his head.

"Why do you think Rebecca wanted to be invited in so badly?" I asked.

"No clue," He said, now turning to his scotch.

"I just can't understand why she would want to enter this much… and why Stefan's like this. A moment he's like wanting to help us, like what Katherine said, and a moment he's gripping me from my neck and hurting everyone I love. Dana had been in my school as long as I could remember, Damon. And a few minutes ago, her body was at my feet. No one is safe anymore."

"That's what a ripper does, Elena," Damon explained. "Killing. But deep down, Stefan's heart is pure. He is put into a decision, in the middle. Half of him is screaming to rip everyone apart, but the other half is still screaming to help us, he loves you, but with all this he's forgetting who he is and what he wants to be. He's stuck in the middle so he is sometimes stable and sometimes not. But eventually, he'll have to choose a side."

"But it's what the blood makes him!"

"Blood, blood… Stefan can control it if he wants to. But it isn't easy, because he spent a hundred years fighting it instead of controlling it. He spent all that time faking, changing personalities."

"But you changed, and you don't act like him…"

"Self control. Having something worth changing for," He gulped as he looked into my eyes, I knew that he was talking about me.

He moved closer and caressed my cheekbone with his thumb.

"We'll take care of this," He whispered into my ear. "Trust me."

_Katherine POV_

I felt alone and unsecure. I always thought that this was all I needed, my freedom. But I couldn't live my undead life in peace knowing that I had-once again-escaped from Klaus, my worst nightmare. As much as I hated to do this, I had to turn to them, help Elena and Damon. We had to work together-for real this time.

Sure I wasn't going to bond with Elena or invite her for a ladies' night out, but at least I could work with them. I changed my direction to the Salvatore's boarding house.

_Damon's POV_

"We need Bonnie here to do the spell," I said. "I'm going to call her. We can't wait till tomorrow."

In less than twenty minutes, Bonnie was in the house murmuring a spell that made the house belong to me again. Elena signed the deed while I waited outside, Stefan's body next to me.

She invited us both in and I put Stefan in the basement again, now awake but weakened.

"What the hell happened?" He asked quietly, eyeing the room. "Where am I?"

"You're in the basement of our house," I answered.

"Where's Elena? I want to see her."

"Oh, no you won't see her," I replied firmly. "I'm not letting you near her."

"Well, you don't command me," He said as he stood up to attack me, but his legs gave out.

"Apparently I can, and no, you're not going to see her." 

He groaned. "When can I see her?"

"When you stop fantasizing about what she tastes like these days."

"You know I wouldn't do that…" He groaned weakly.

"You did hurt her."

"When? I don't remember…"

"See? You were too lost in the scent of blood to realize it was her you were biting when Klaus kidnapped her."

"You finally got what you wanted, then. Why don't you just admit it? You won't let me see her because you're afraid that she'll fall for me again. I don't want to imagine what you two did when I was gone. I bet you even slept with her."

My eyes widened at Stefan's tone, full of hate and anger.

"You don't have to talk," He said when I didn't reply. "That's pure you, Damon. Taking my girlfriends. I wonder if Elena ever ends up as one of the girls we played with in the… what, 1960s? I had a 'girlfriend' back then and you took her away from me then threw her away like garbage. I wonder if that's what you'll do to Elena…"

This was way too much for me to bear. I took the stake in my hand again and staked him in his chest before injecting him with Vervain again. I couldn't believe that he actually said that to me. Elena wasn't just any girl, she was my first love, actually. With Katherine it was more of lust and curiosity, and believing that I loved her. It wasn't real. But with Elena, it is real, especially now that she admitted that she loved me.

When I went upstairs, I found Elena looking down, clearly hearing every word that Stefan said. Tears were trailing down her cheeks, but she avoided my gaze.

I pulled her in a tight embrace and put my chin on her head while I rubbed her back comfortingly.

"You don't believe him, do you?"

"No, of course not," She sobbed. "It just hurts though… Speaking like that about you. I know you love me, Damon…"

"Shh, shh," I hushed, wiping her tears away. "He's not himself, Elena. He'll regret saying that, trust me."

I held her like that for what seemed like an eternity, and she calmed down a bit.

I kissed the top of her head. "I just wish it was a better birthday for you…"

"It's not your fault," She said, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

"Go and get some sleep. You'll feel better tomorrow."

_I doubt that._

I really wished everything was perfect… when I called Caroline to throw her the birthday party; I knew that something would happen. It wouldn't be _Mystic Falls _and _Elena _if nothing did. But at least, I managed to cheer her up for a few hours. I knew that the next day it was going to be a day full of questions to be answered.

I carried her to the bed and went to drown my sorrows in my bottle of bourbon.

_Klaus's POV_

"One simple task! That's all I asked!" I roared as Rebecca returned empty handed.

"Things got complicated…"

"You don't get to speak!" I roared, throwing my glass to the wall.

She mouthed sorry through her teeth.

"And if this isn't enough, you had to lose Stefan too," I said again as I wiped my forehead in frustration.

She bit her lip.

"I'll get that silver stake, even if it means killing everyone Elena loves until she invites you in. You're the only one that can get that. It belonged to your family…"

"I won't fail you again," She promised. "I'll find a way."

"You better. Because if you don't, I promise you, my dear Rebecca, you will pay a harsh price."

_**Surprise! The Silver Stake (The one that Jeremy must use to kill Klaus along with the other items) is in the Salvatore Boarding House itself.**_

_**Please REVIEW!**_


	30. This is not you

_**A\N As usual, thank you for those who reviewed and alerted.**_

_**NOTE: I started a new DELENA fanfiction called Roadtrip to Decisions: Falling for the Right Girl. Please, those that like this story, check it out. I might also add another fanfiction in the upcoming weeks since I am really inspired right now. Thank you so much.**_

Author's POV: Rebecca

If there was one thing Rebecca couldn't stand it was definitely having someone superior to her. But she couldn't do anything about it; Klaus was indeed the most feared vampire, now hybrid, of the world.

Rebecca was a vampire but her mother was a witch from Salem. Rebecca was turned by Nicklaus himself and she had been one of his companions for many years. The silver stake, the one that could kill Klaus along with the long list of other ingredients, belonged to her mother from her witch's bloodline. Over the years the stake had been very well hidden and passed down to many other witches, all ancestors of Rebecca's mother. As it turned out, Zach Salvatore, Damon and Stefan's distant nephew knew Sheila Bennett. Sheila hid the stake safely in the Salvatore house. No one knew about this stake except Zach and Bonnie's grandmother, but Klaus really had powerful ways of finding out things.

Turned out that the only person that could find the stake at the Salvatore's house was an ancestor of Rebecca's mother, having abilities to sense the powerful stake the moment she sets her foot in the house. Some of her mother's power was passed down to Rebecca, making Rebecca sense the stake.

In a few words, Rebecca was truly a vampire to be feared and one of Klaus's closest 'friends', making her know more than any vampire ever.

She had been taking care of the new hybrids Klaus was turning, and his race was already starting to develop. Deaths and blood happened everyday making Klaus more powerful than ever. He was the living example of an immortal, since the only way was quite impossible and long, and now that he knew of it he sure as hell would not allow it.

Rebecca sighed as she planned her first attack: Caroline Forbes.

_Elena's POV_

I had to talk to Stefan, make him remember who he was. Make him choose the right path. I jumped off the bed, and after taking a cup of coffee and thinking for more than three times the thing I was about to do, I began to walk down the stairs that lead to the basement. Damon was still asleep and I had a few minutes to talk to him… He couldn't hurt me from behind the door.

I found Stefan's head buried between his legs, his back pressed to the wall.

"Does my brother know you're here?" He groaned as he lifted his head up.

"No," I said. "I trust you enough to stand right here." 

"Huh."

"What happened to you, Stefan? You…"

"What happened to me? I gave myself over so that I could save my brother… turns out that I really was enjoying every part of it before I was held against my will here."

"We were…"

"Stop talking and let me talk. You don't know a damn thing about what happened with Klaus, Elena. The first few days, it hurt like hell having to kill every girl he brought me, pretending that I'm a true ripper. But then I found myself enjoying the hunt, the feeling of the warm blood coming down my throat…"

"But you helped us… in the tomb."

"I was confused," Stefan explained again, his eyes cold and dark. "I didn't know what I want. A part of me wanted to escape and come back to you, while the other part kept saying that with you I was living a lie."

His words were like daggers stabbed in my back.

"At times I wanted you dead…wanted to kill every person in the world because you made me love you. More than I have ever loved Katherine. But at other times I still wanted to protect you, even when my mind was screaming that you were doing only God knows what with Damon."

"Stefan, Damon and I had been working restless to get you back from the edge! I even got kidnapped! I bet Klaus didn't even tell you that he made me his personal blood bag…"

"He did."

"So what, you two are best buddies now too?"

"Klaus taught me to embrace my nature when all of you told me the opposite."

"Stefan this is not the man I've fallen in love with…"

"Wake up Elena! I'm not even a _man_."

I paused, nothing I was going to say was going to help at that moment. But I wasn't going to give up.

"Fine then," I unlocked the door and closed it again, stepping in. My mind screamed to not do this, Stefan was dangerous. "Show me that you don't care at all. I'm here."

"Don't try me, Elena," Stefan groaned. "Especially when I'm hungry. You better get your ass out of here before I'll rip you to shreds." 

"You won't."

In a blur, Stefan grabbed my arm and sat me on his lap, brushing his lips on the back of my neck. "I want a taste… just a taste," He mumbled, tightening his grip on me. I braced myself for the sharp fangs as he put my hair aside, and I tried to struggle free from him but it was no use.

Screaming was the best option.

"Shh!" Stefan groaned and clasped his hand on my mouth. "If you're going to struggle it's going to hurt. So stay still…" He opened his mouth and his fangs pierced my skin hard. It hurt, and I felt darkness overwhelming her. For a brief second I thought I was going to die, my heart was beating slower and the blood was pouring out in a fast pace.

"STOP!" Another voice yelled. Damon.

In a second, Damon grabbed me from Stefan's grip.

Damon pushed his brother to the wall, but Stefan put his hands on Damon's neck.

"You're over the edge, brother."

"LET ME GO," Stefan groaned.

With a lot of difficulty I managed to crawl behind him and stake him in his back, Damon immediately took another Vervain dart he kept in the basement itself and tranquilized him. With all the blood loss and the struggle to crawl from where I was to Stefan, I could barely move or breathe.

"Oh God," I heard another man. Alaric.

"Take her upstairs," Damon said, "I'll deal with Stefan."

What did he mean, deal with him?

Alaric picked me up and the next second I opened my eyes I was in the parlor.

"Let me see the injury," Alaric said, and I tilted my head to the side weakly. He gently trailed his finger on the bite and put a wet cloth on it, along with a glass of water.

"Why did you have to go there, Elena? Damon warned you…"

"I never thought he would be capable to do it," I cried as I put the glass back on the floor. "I wanted him to prove him that he's going to be normal again. Guess I was wrong."

Alaric sighed and stroked my cheek. "Elena, if you keep doing this your stubbornness is going to kill you."

"I know."

"Elena, I don't know if you noticed, but you have people that love you and need you. You can't just throw your life away like that." He paused for a moment. "When Isobel went missing, I did everything in my power to find her, and when she came back and I learnt the truth I was filled with hate. I didn't even think that…"

"Think what?" I said when he didn't continue.

"I love you, Elena, I love you like a daughter. I never thought that I would love Isobel's _daughter_… the one that betrayed me. I don't want to lose you; I've lost too much already." 

His words made me cry-they truly did. This man was my teacher, my birth mother's ex husband and my dead aunt's boyfriend, and also my stepfather. Things were too complicated but when I heard him saying those words he really did truly love me like I was his child.

"Oh God," I mumbled, trying to find words. When none came, I wrapped his arms around him and he squeezed me closer.

"Thank you," I managed to say. "For everything you've done."

He pulled away after a few minutes and stroked my hair before turning to look behind him, seeing Damon.

"I leave you two alone," He said and turned to Damon. "Take care of her, like you always do, buddy."

"Are you okay?" Damon asked me after Alaric left. "Are you in pain?"

"I'm better."

"Good."

"Please don't yell at me, Damon," I said looking down.

"_Yell at you?_ If I was the bad Damon right now I would have locked you in one of the many rooms here and never let you go."

"I just…"

"I don't want to know," He groaned.

"Look, please don't be mad at me… I wanted to show him that he's good…"

"I _warned _you, Elena! I told you not to go downstairs. If he killed you, if I have come just a few seconds later you would be nothing but a dead body right now. You can't understand what the term 'ripper' even means!"

He sighed. "I don't want to yell at you, but I can't imagine if I didn't…"

"It's okay Damon, I know," I said quietly.

"Do you want blood?"

"No, it'll heal."

"What did you do to Stefan?"

"He's unconscious, again. I made sure to add some Vervain down there."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Elena. But if this goes on…"

The phone interrupted us.

"Bonnie?"

"Elena. I found some new news about Rebecca… and the stake. I think it's better if you come."

Damon nodded his head.

"We're on our way."

_**I really needed to add this chapter ;)**_

_**Hooray for big badass Stefan. And I simply loved writing that Alaric\Elena part, I love them together in the non romantic sense. **_

_**Make me happy… click REVIEW **_


	31. Just a stake

**Enjoy **

**I do not own any of the characters. All rights to their respective owners. I would like to own Damon though.**

Damon's POV

Even though I could see that Elena was weak after having her blood sucked by my brother, she didn't say anything to not go to Bonnie. I admired that little brunette-She went through hell since she met us, but not once have I ever seen her angry or whining about it. She had every right to-and if she did, I definitely would be compassionate.

It was a cold day and there was no hint of sun in the sky. This was bad-Rainy and cloudy days meant more vampires around.

I parked the car a few distances away and we walked to Bonnie's house.

"Oh good, you're here," Bonnie said after I knocked the door. She hugged Elena. "Hey, Damon."

I gave her a smile as she held the door open for us. Elena got in, but I found myself stopping frozen like I just hit some kind of invisible wall. Then I realized-I had hit an invisible wall. I was never invited in Bonnie's house before.

"You kinda need to invite me in," I rolled my eyes.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Don't make me regret this, mister now goodie."

I didn't like that name at all.

"Come in."

With that, my feet went through the door easily. "Thanks, Sabrina." I teased.

"No problem, Count Dracula."

I hid my chuckle. God, they were so cute when they were pissed.

As she led us to the kitchen I saw that there was Jeremy too.

"What are we gonna throw a party?"

"He's been helping."

I rolled my eyes and sat-in a rude manner-on the chair next to Jeremy. I wasn't in the mood to act polite after this morning.

Elena took a seat too. "What's going on, Bon?"

"I've been doing some research," She spoke, "Emily Bennett's journals. Emily was a friend of Rebecca's ancestors."

"Rebecca the blonde one?" Elena asked again, as if to make sure she's not missing out anything.

"Yes. Rebecca's family originated from witches, the Smallwood witches. They are more powerful than others and some of their powers go to their children-even if they aren't witches. Rebecca was a normal human."

"Did Emily know Rebecca?"

"She knew of her. Rebecca was always on the run with Klaus," she cleared her throat. "The silver stake, the one that must be used against Klaus, belonged to her mother. Her mother was a kind witch though; she never wanted anyone to get hurt. But she couldn't let Klaus haunt her family so she made sure she hid the stake in various places and families, until I found this…" Bonnie raised a grimoire.

"Sheila Bennett's grimoire?" I asked.

"Yes. My grandma wrote everything here. The stake was passed to us… But she didn't want anything to do with it. She wanted it to be safe so when the time comes the stake will be useful. The stake can take down everything: Humans, vampires, witches… everything. She hid it in your house, Damon."

I let her words sink in.

"What do you mean in my house? We can get it?"

"No. Rebecca is the only one able to sense the hidden place of the dagger, since it belonged to her mother…And the chosen one, Jeremy, is the only one that can use it to kill a supernatural."

"What happens if I use it instead?"

"You die."

_**Perfect.**_

"I'm involved in this shit more than you think, Damon," He groaned looking directly at me and then to his sister.

"We all are," Elena stepped in. "Because if we don't work together someone's going to get hurt. We need to stay with each other."

"Yes," Bonnie agreed. "I need to tell Caroline everything, and we should involve Tyler more…"

"We'll search for the stake anyway," I suddenly said loudly. "There's nothing to lose."

"That explains why Rebecca wanted to be invited in…"

"Huh?" Bonnie gave her a confused expression. One exchange of glances and we suddenly realized we haven't told Bonnie or Jeremy about Rebecca's visit.

_Rebecca (author pov)_

Rebecca arrived in front of a small house and waited for the blonde vampire to get out of there after the call she had just sent, that she was delivery service.

As soon as Caroline Forbes set her feet out of the doorstep, Rebecca grabbed her in an iron grip and sprayed her with Vervain perfume, making her feeling incredible pain.

"That's better," she muttered to the weakened vampire. "I like you like this, Blondie."

_Damon's POV_

"You want to learn self defense, huh?" I raised my eyebrows as Elena brought that subject up later on.

"I know that I'm horrible, but I should learn how to defend myself," Elena clarified her statement. "Alaric's a vampire hunter; he knows a trick or two. I can manage, but if you teach me how to defend myself…"

"I think it's a good idea," I said after I thought for a few. It wouldn't hurt to teach Elena to defend herself.

"Ready to learn?"

"Wait, now?" she said puzzled.

"Yes, Elena, now."

I sped all over the room, my speed was too much for her eyes to catch. Then, in a second, I was behind her, my lips on her neck. She seemed startled for a few, and I placed a kiss there.

"That's how easy it is for a vampire to sneak up on you," I grinned. "And they won't kiss your neck, trust me. So, when you are trying to 'fight' a vampire, a suitable option is to watch your back or find something to support you. It is never good to stand in the middle of a room trying to catch the movements of a vampire with your eyes."

Then, in a second, I had her arms pinned back. She kicked me in my stomach to run, knowing this was part of the lesson. I stood there on the floor to see what she was going to do next.

"Damon?" she called out after I didn't move an inch.

She walked towards me and then I was pinning her underneath me again with a big smile. I moved off her and offered her my hand. "A rule is to _never _go back to check if the vampire is unconscious or okay. Always run when a vampire is on the floor."

"Yeah, I got that from your move," she groaned as she swept dirt off her dress.

I was about to speak when the doorbell rang.

Oh no. It can't be again.

Katherine.

"I'm here to help," she interrupted before I could speak.

"There's no way I'm letting her in!" Elena said as she came behind me.

"Appearantly, you don't have a choice. Because right now, I'm the only one that knows what Klaus is up to."

_Caroline POV_

I woke up tied and with a wooden bullet in my stomach. Blood was pouring on my jeans and my top, and I was in some kind of a locked small room. Everything seemed so bright and blurry.

It was then that I saw a man moving in my direction.

"Welcome, my lovely."

_**Klaus.**_

Reviews are appreciated :) This chapter was just a filler… :P


	32. Answers from the past?

_Elena's POV_

"No way in hell I'm going to trust her!"

I sat on the armchair, my head buried between my legs running my fingers through my hair in frustration. This bitch betrayed us more than once, was dangerous, and threatened my family…

"Elena Gilbert," Katherine said. "The curse is broken. I can kill you now because I don't need you. But I'm not, because I came here in a _friendly _manner to help you deal with Stefan and Klaus."

"What's the catch?" Damon stepped in and raised his eyebrow.

"I want this over with, Damon. For good. I want to be able to go back to Bulgaria and start living there. I'm bored, I'm tired of running."

As much as I hated to admit it I felt bad for her.

"I want to search for my ancestors, too," Katherine spoke again. "Something I want is to meet my daughter, something that can never happen of course… But I want to know who I am. Too many years have passed."

"Who was the baby's father?" I found myself asking.

Katherine bit her lip, but then cleared her throat. "A man from the village… I didn't know he was a werewolf back then. He…" She cleared her throat. "It-I didn't want to."

Damon and I exchanged glances and I tell my skin turn white.

"You were...?" I couldn't find myself to say the word. This was Katherine Pierce we were talking about.

"Yes," She said, clearly trying to hide her feelings, but I knew that deep inside she was definitely crying-or close to. As I looked at her, I imagined me. She was seventeen years old when she had to go through all that.

"W-why did your family sent you to England then? It wasn't your fault you were pregnant."

"He made me tell them it was," She groaned. "He threatened to go after my family. He didn't even care about the baby."

I was speechless. I wanted to comfort her, but I couldn't find myself able to do it. Instead I just mouthed sorry.

"Don't be," She said, clearly bringing herself together. "So… where were we?"

_Caroline's POV_

"You see," Klaus said as he held the Vervain against my face again. "When little babies mess with the grown ups, they end up hurt." The Vervain was burning my skin, making me scream in pain.

"Please stop!"

He didn't.

"Okay, so now you are going to call your friend Elena and tell her to meet you," Klaus said, holding up a wooden stake. "Try anything stupid and I'll stake you."

"No," I groaned. I drank Vervain, he couldn't compel me.

"Too bad," Klaus said again as he pressed the stake in my stomach.

_Alaric POV_

I was in the Mystic Grill when I saw Carol Lockwood meeting another person. He was a tall, blonde man whom I had never seen before.

"So, have you got any experience in hunting?" I managed to hear. She was speaking slowly.

Hunting?

"Yes, a lot," He grinned. "You can count on me, Carol. I'm experienced."

"Thank you, Mr. Donovan. I'm glad you're back to Mystic Falls."

"Oh please, call me Jason," He said. "You're welcome."

_**Damon, we might have a problem. **_I hit send.

.

.

"Can I get you a drink?" I asked him a few minutes later when he was alone.

"Oh sure, thanks," he said.

"Are you new in town?" I asked as I bought the drinks.

"Is it that obvious?" he grinned. "I'm actually back to town. Been out… business stuff."

"Oh, I see." Then I offered him my hand. "Alaric Saltzman."

"Jason Donovan," He said as he shook it.

"As in... Matt?" I suddenly asked, surprised.

"He's my son. You know him?"

"I'm his history teacher," I smiled.

"Oh, that's good."

_Elena's POV_

"The stake is somewhere around the house, Damon. We should look for it here."

"Yeah, and how are we going to do that? Throwing all our stuff away to check underneath them?"

If we have to," I replied calmly. "We need to find that stake."

Damon hissed underneath his breath. "I think it's better if we tell Miss Katherine here about her part in Klaus's death…"

I took a long breath. Katherine wasn't going to like this.

.

.

"Absolutely not!" Katherine protested as we told her that her blood must be used in Klaus's death.

"We knew you'd react like that," Damon hissed. "Elijah has the elixir he was going to give to Elena. Drink that and you'll come back to life."

"Yeah, and where's the expiry date of this thing?" She asked, mimicking Damon's words a few months before.

"We have no choice, Katherine. We must do this. I could've dragged you there, but I knew you can't be fooled. So I'm leaving you with the decision… But you must do this. Drink the elixir, come back."

"If it works."

"If it won't, then we'll throw you a funeral, grab a bite and put Hard Rock Hallelujah on."

"Damon you're not helping!" I groaned.

"What? I'm just trying to be honest."

I nudged his arm and Katherine rolled her eyes. "I'm not doing anything."

_Caroline POV_

"Please stop!" I shrieked, as he left me panting on the floor. If I was human I would've bled to death.

He picked me off roughly from my dress and pinned me to the wall. "Are you going to call her?"

"Please… let me go!"

"Are you?" he pressed my body with his tighter.

"Fine," I said, tears streaming down my cheek. Klaus smiled a 250 kilowatt smile and stroked my cheek with his finger. "Good girl."

He gave me a phone and I called Elena, hoping that she didn't pick up her phone…

_**Shorter chapter I know! Wanted to make Katherine's history different I have a lot of plans regarding Katherine's history with that man.**_

_**REVIEWS are love.**_


	33. A good start

_Elena's POV_

I felt my phone vibrating in my jeans.

"Hello?"

I recognized the voice. Caroline.

"Elena, it's Carrie. I have some information about Klaus business thing. Meet me at six near the Lockwood cellar."

"But…" The line was hung up.

"We'll go and meet her this evening," Damon said, clearly hearing the conversation.

"No, I'm not going," I gulped. Damon looked surprised.

"Damon, Caroline and I have known each other for a long time. We used to get drunk together and do stuff. And we used names we hated to warn each other that there is trouble and we couldn't speak properly. Caroline never uses the name Carrie unless she's in trouble. I think it's a message."

Damon looked at me like he couldn't believe this.

"I know, chick flick crap," I added and blushed. "But I have a very bad feeling."

"If this is a game to Klaus, then we're not going there tonight…"

"But Caroline… we need to get her back."

"Elena, with all this stuff going on, did you even realize that the months the witches gave us are almost over? Klaus must die soon… in a couple of weeks. And we don't have any idea where the hell we're going to find Charlotte or the other witch bitch… Klaus's mom. Or Elijah, at that matter."

"Charlotte?" Katherine asked, puzzled. "The original Petrova? How do you know she's not dead?"

"What do you mean _how?_ Do you know something we don't about her?"

"Well, if I did, I'm not going to tell you in _that _attitude."

"You want to help? Start speaking," Damon snapped. "In case you haven't noticed, we are running out of time."

"The last time I saw Charlotte was in 1968," Katherine mouthed. "Charlotte helped me to escape from Klaus, at least for a few years. She was kind to me. She found me after I turned and helped me to get through the first days. She didn't kill humans for food-She drank from humans since there were no bloodbanks, but she didn't take enough blood to kill them."

Katherine cleared her throat.

"Charlotte possesses big powers. Since she's the first Petrova and she's the only person on earth to escape from Klaus, the witches gave her a special gift: The ability to bond with others… To know where they are."

Katherine rolled her sleeve and I saw a tiny mark there.

"I have a mark on the same area," I recalled, rolling my sleeve.

"That's the Petrova mark…" Katherine bit her lip. "We can bond with each other… But since you and I aren't besties it doesn't work that well."

"I always thought it was random…" I said as I rolled down my sleeve again.

"If Charlotte wants to be found, she'll hear me," Katherine assured us. "But if not… then we have a problem."

"Just add it to the growing list of problems," Damon growled, moving closer to me.

"We'll get Caroline back, I'll take care of it."

"What are you going to do?"

"We always found a way, Elena. Right now we need to find the silver stake… That only Zach knew about."

"What are we going to just explore this house?" Katherine said as she played with her nails, a pissed off expression on her face.

"Yeah, that is exactly what we're going to do. I'll start with the basement."

.

.

"We should have known better," Damon growled as he put his hands under the cold water trying to desperately remove the dirt from his hands. "It's going to be impossible to find that freaking stake."

"We can't give up," I said.

"For the…" He started to speak, but closed his mouth again. He moved to the bookcase in the parlor, examining the books closely.

Katherine and I exchanged confused glances.

"Damon?" I asked, but he didn't reply. His gaze fixed on the books.

"Damon!" I snapped my fingers in front of his face after he stood there for more than two minutes.

"Look at the books, Elena," He whispered. "Do you see the sequence? The first shelf on the left has the books pinned to the wall, but on the right, in the same level, the books are clearly not pressed."

"So?" I asked, not understanding this conversation at all.

He sighed. "Damn it, Elena, I have to tell you everything. The books on the right are clearly protecting something… There is something behind them. Come on, help me get all the books out of the way. You too, granny," He turned his attention to Katherine.

She hissed underneath her breath and we helped him clear the books away from the shelf. There were more than we thought.

"Jackpot," Damon smiled proudly as he stood on his ladder. "There is definitely a door here."

He reached out for the door, but instantly he screamed painfully.

"Damn it!" He growled, his hand turning red, making him lose balance and fall. I ran to him panicked, helping him up as much as I could.

"Vervain," He growled, as the wound started to heal slowly. "Katherine help Elena move the bookcase."

Katherine helped me move the bookcase out of the way and besides dust and spider webs we managed to see a door, high up.

"It's like a safe," Katherine managed to say. Sure, there was no way a door could be up in the thin air. "It's definitely made by a witch, though."

"I'll go up," I finally said as I climbed the ladder, shooting a look at Katherine trusting her enough to not move it.

With huge effort I managed to pull the door handle.

"Wow," I breathed in as I saw the safe. It was bigger and deeper, and I could easily go in there.

There was a small box with journals and pictures going back to the 1950s, possibly Zach's relatives. I also managed to see more vervain objects like a watch and a small bracelet-I now recognized the scent of vervain. There were also pictures of small children.

I was exploring when I screamed in fear as I saw a mouse running.

"You okay up there?" Damon roared, ready to come and get me.

"It's just a rat…" I said as I tried to calm down. I can handle vampires, I thought. I would be extremely not normal if I can't handle rats.

My eyes scanned the room again, this time fixing on a silky bag which was slightly out of my reach. Damn it, I swore underneath my breath. I had to get that bag to see what it was. I stepped on my toes and with a huge effort I managed to get the silky bag.

"I managed to get something," I called as I slowly began to climb down the ladder. "You okay?"

"Healed," Damon said as he took the bag from me.

We shot a look towards each other before we opened the bag.

_Caroline's POV_

"I called her," I said to Klaus as he made a gesture to hand him the phone.

"Good," he said. "I hope she'll be on time. I don't like waiting."

_Elijah's POV_

They were all dead again. And taken away from me. He kept me alive to make me see them struggle. I was weak.

"I wouldn't use my strength if I were you," Klaus said from behind me.

"What have you done to them?"

"You're my favorite. I decided to keep you around… but they are just too boring."

I hissed.

"Easy there. I found our mother, Elijah. She's staying with a coven of witches. I wanted to kill her so that I definitely won't be killed, but I found out something else…"

"What's going on, Nicklaus?"

"Our mother can become the greatest power of the world along with me… If she decides to sacrifice the family of originals. So I'm going to give her an ultimatum: Either kill her so that the 'kill me curse' doesn't happen, or sacrifice the originals so that we'll rule this world and take down Damon Salvatore and his little friends for good… And make Elena mine. Because I can take down Damon by myself, but I want him to suffer under the hands of the most important people on earth."

"Our mother won't do that to us," I growled trying to hold my head up.

"We'll see," He said. "But I promise you this… If we sacrifice you, there aren't any chances you'll get back to life."

_Elena's Point of View_

With trembling hands we opened the silky bag, and my heart almost stopped beating when I found the silver shiny object. A silver stake and white oak ash. The first item was found. I caressed the stake as if it was a girl's favorite stuffed animal.

"We're getting closer," Damon whispered in my ear. "We'll end him, Elena."

"I'll do it," Katherine stepped in. "My blood has to kill Klaus too. I'll drink the elixir…If it doesn't work then I just be gone. I lived long enough."

She didn't give me a chance to say anything before she walked away.

My phone rang again.

"Hello Elena." Oh God, that voice. Klaus.

Damon was ready to snatch the phone out of my hands.

"You think I didn't realize you aren't coming this evening?" He said, and I could feel him smirk through the phone. "You clearly underestimated me, little girl. You want a war, I see that. And so you're going to get it. Next week's the full moon, the strongest time for me. Come near the Lockwood cellar or the blonde one dies, and there isn't any way to get her back. And right now, I am controlling Rebecca but if you get on my nerves, I sent her to go after your best friend Bonnie and your little pathetic brother Jeremy. You don't want that, do you?"

"No." My voice cracked.

"Good. Then meet me there... let's see how good you are. Your friends are invited too…" He laughed loudly. "But I doubt any of them will make it out. So it's your choice."

The line was dead.

Damon heard all of that so I didn't have to repeat it.

"It's going to be okay," He assured me and kissed my hair. "It'll be over soon."

Katherine's scream from the kitchen interrupted us.

_**As you probably noticed, the story is going to be over soon, a few chapters left. **_

_**Please continue to read, review and alerting. **_


	34. Charlotte

_Elena's POV_

Damon and I ran to where Katherine was in a blur.

We stopped frozen as we saw Katherine in a corner, her wrists bleeding and she was screaming.

"Charlotte! Charlotte can you hear me?" She was similar to when Bonnie was in a middle of magic, almost unconscious.

Damon immediately went near her and grabbed her wrist to stop her from whatever the hell she was doing, but he flinched back like he was scalded.

I realized that he was scalded-his hands were red.

"_Charlotte!"_

Katherine's POV

Where the hell was I? I felt like part of me was in the Salvatore boarding house, but the other half of me was entering into a white bright light. Too bright, actually. It was hurting my eyes.

A little fall and I found myself on the floor, my vision blurry. I saw a woman dressed in a white short dress in front of me, and she was smiling.

"Charlotte?" I asked.

"You called me, I sent for you," She smiled and offered me my hand.

"What is it that you want?" Charlotte asked me very sweetly. "It has been a while since we talked… You know that I never abandoned you, it was you that left after you wanted to kill to survive."

"I know," I said quietly. "You wanted me to be good. But it's not who I am."

"Darling, evil doesn't exist," She took my hand and squeezed it. "Everyone thought my dear sister Semele was the bad one. But in the end, she died to protect me and my family. You choose to be evil… but deep down, it doesn't mean you are."

"Even Klaus?" I said quietly, and this time Charlotte looked down.

"Klaus did evil things, yes. But he wasn't always like that."

I nodded my head.

"I came to talk to you about Klaus," I gulped. "Charlotte, my doppelganger needs you. I hate her but somehow I don't want any one of her family get hurt because of Klaus. I'm going to sacrifice myself to kill Klaus-Elijah had collected some elixir. I'll drink that and maybe I'll come back to life… They need you, too."

"The day has come, then," Charlotte sighed. "Petrova blood brought a lot of sacrifices, Katherine. I will gladly offer myself to protect everyone."

"What do you mean? You can drink the elixir, too."

"I don't really know if it would work," Charlotte said. "I will try it, but I'm the original Petrova, Katherine. Nothing comes for free… there is always a price."

"But…"

"Don't worry, Katherine. I lived long enough; I don't want anyone to get hurt. I'll come to Mystic Falls myself."

I felt myself being dragged back into the light. A small shake and I found myself on the floor, Damon next to me.

"Katherine?" He was saying and shaking me.

"Do you think she needs blood?" Elena asked, she was worried. I never imagined _Elena _would be worried about _me._

"Stay with her I'll go get her some blood…"

"Katherine? Can you hear me?" Elena kept asking.

I finally could see clearly and managed to speak. "Elena?"

"You're okay. Damon went to get you some blood." She helped me up, much to my surprise, and I sat on the chair she brought me.

"I talked to her..." I choked out.

Damon immediately came into the room with a bloodbag in his hands.

"Drink up," He said as he tossed the bag at me.

I gladly opened the bag and emptied half of it, while I told them everything that Charlotte did.

"You mean she agreed to come? What part that she's going to die didn't she understand?" Damon said as he rubbed his forehead, confused.

"Charlotte has a pure heart," I said as I put the bag aside. "She can't have anyone else die. Her sister saved her… I think she's going to do the same to us."

"Did she say when she's coming?" It was Elena, chewing on her nails.

"No. I don't know where we met, either. But I think it's in Bulgaria…" I forced myself not to cry. "Now that I saw Charlotte I can't hate you anymore, Elena. You are just like her… you have a pure heart."

God, why was I being like this?

I turned my head to Damon. "I don't know if I'll survive this… after with Klaus and everything. But if I don't, please take care of her like you always did. Love her the way you loved me and more…"

_Elena's POV_

Hearing those words from Katherine were like a nuclear bomb in a quiet and peaceful country. I was speechless, and Damon looked at me blankly as if he couldn't believe his own ears.

The silence was broken by Damon deciding to crack a joke. "If you weren't a vampire I think I'd think that you had a flu eating away your brain."

Katherine forced a smile.

_Alaric POV_

For some strange reason I wasn't trusting Matt's father. I haven't heard from Matt in a long time and seeing Matt's father in Mystic Falls out of the blue was not a reliable thing. I followed him to see where he was living.

"You're this stupid?" My heart almost stopped beating as I realized I was caught.

"I had my doubts about you from the moment you entered the Mystic Grill," Jason Donovan said. "You seem like a vampire hunter… but I can see it in your eyes that you are a traitor."

"Vampire hunter?" I tried to act dumb.

"Oh come on, Alaric," He grinned. "I smelled vervain on you the moment you entered the bar."

My eyes widened.

"Oh, calm down," He rolled his eyes. "I'm a vampire… But I'm not going to kill you."

"Why are you here then?"

"That's none of your business, isn't it?" He smirked.

My hands went to the back of my jeans where I always kept a stake, but his eyes caught me before I could even move.

"I wouldn't do that. Trust me; you don't want me as an enemy. I may have been just a few weeks old, but you don't want to mess with me. So just go home and behave yourself."

I nodded my head… it seemed like a good idea.

Damn it Damon, why aren't you picking up your phone?

I turned my direction to the Salvatore Boarding House.

_Jeremy POV_

"You mean you got the silver stake?" I gasped as Elena told me the story.

"Yes. We are meeting Klaus next week, on Wednesday night. The stake, the final part to end him, must enter his heart in midnight exactly."

"What about Charlotte? And Klaus's mother?"

"Charlotte agreed to help… Katherine connected to her. I'll explain about that," She added quickly. "As about Klaus's mother we believe he got to her first."

"Have you heard anything about Elijah?"

"Not a clue." She leant back against the sofa. "I can't wait till this crap is over, Jeremy. I'm scared, you know. If anything happens to you during-"

"Nothing's going to happen, Elena," Bonnie stepped in behind us. "I'm going to help in every way possible. We're in this together."

"Thank you," Elena said and hugged her best friend, before squeezing me too.

A knock on the door interrupted our hug.

"I'll get that," Damon said from the hallway.

_Damon's POV_

When I opened the door, I stood frozen at the sight.

"She found us."

Caroline was the first one to speak. Near Caroline was Elijah and finally… our beloved Charlotte.

"Who is that?" Elena said as she moved to the hallway, but almost fell in her own feet when she saw Charlotte.

"As you probably know, I don't mean you any harm," Charlotte said quietly to Elena. "I'm here to help."

"Yeah, I know," Elena swallowed, "It's just that… seeing my mirror image for the second time…"

"I know it's hard," Charlotte smiled compassionately. "If you don't feel comfortable inviting me to your home, we'll talk outside."

I exchanged looks with Damon.

"No, it's fine… Come in."

_Elena POV_

I didn't know why I trusted her… I just did.

"How did you manage to get here so fast?"

"Bonnie gave you that teleporting ring," she said as she pointed to the ring in my middle finger, the one Bonnie gave me for my birthday. "Let's say I have that kind of gift."

"Oh."

"Klaus managed to get to our mother Isabella," Elijah started. "She's in a coven. He didn't say where exactly but Klaus has a way of finding persons…He thought our mother was dead all these years. But she wasn't killed with the dagger like us. Her witch side freed her."

"When I was with him he seemed mad about this… you need to be careful, Jeremy," Caroline turned to my brother. "He can easily kill you and you know that."

"I'll wear my ring," Jeremy said trying to act a bit calm.

"You still need to be careful."

"According to Klaus, Charlotte must be first killed. It must be done by someone that was involved with both Charlotte and Katherine the first doppelganger. Elijah. Then the witch must continue the ritual, weakening Klaus at the process. In midnight comes the silver stake-Jeremy must do that. The witches chose him," Caroline said again, eyeing all the people around her.

"However, Klaus is thinking about talking my mother into an agreement," Elijah stepped in. "Klaus already got to her… He's going to give her an ultimatum. Either help us and he'll kill her or she can sacrifice us all-my brothers and sisters-so that she'll save herself and rule with Klaus."

"What do you think…?"

"My mother will never betray us, even if it means dying."

"That's kinda what we're counting on…" Damon hissed under his breath.

The doorbell rang again.

"Shit," Damon swore under his breath. "This house has become a freaking hotel-Everyone coming in and out whenever they want to…Sometimes I'm not even sure if I'm a vampire anymore!"

I couldn't hide my chuckle as Damon said that. It was true though he had become… too human like.

"Alaric buddy… Care to join the party?"

"We need to talk."

.

.

"Jason freaking Donovan? Really!" Damon growled when Alaric finished babbling. "A vampire?"

"Yes, he told Carol he's a vampire hunter apparently."

"Ha." He told that lie a dozen times to Sheriff Forbes.

"Blondie, call Scooby and tell him to get his dog tail here," He said again. "And your mother too."

Caroline hissed at the name Scooby and she grabbed her phone to call Tyler and her mom.

.

.

"Thanks for coming."

"Yeah sure Damon," Sheriff Forbes said.

"I also realized I never got to apologize properly to you," Tyler blushed.

"Don't sweat it, Scooby Doo. You're forgiven." Damon smirked at him his classic smirk and I felt an odd sense of pleasure and comfort as I realized how much Damon had changed… for me.

"Liz, Carol got another man in the council. Jason Donovan."

"Yeah, Matt's father… I've seen him around. I didn't know he's in the council though."

"Aren't you surprised Carol just brought an outsider?"

"The Donovans are founding families."

"The thing is, that Jason Donovan is a vampire…" He bit on his words like chewing his nails.

Liz's eyes widened and she held her breath. "Oh. My. God." She fought a tear back. "I've known him my entire life- I mean after he and Matt's mom divorced he left Mystic Falls but I never imagined…"

"I walked into him yesterday," Alaric explained. "I thought he was a vampire hunter too. But he's not-he's in disguise."

"Do you know what he wants?"

"He wouldn't tell me. But he doesn't seem like a good vampire to me."

"God, do they even exist?" Damon spat through his teeth. "Just because we don't kill to survive doesn't make us _good_."

"I really don't understand you, Damon," I groaned underneath my breath. "I've noticed you and Stefan change everytime I was nearer. If that's not 'good', than I don't know what the hell good is anymore."

Damon said nothing and turned his gaze to the others.

"Tyler, see what you can get out of your mother, ask her about Jason. Liz, you stay alerted on what's going on in the council."

"It's not easy… Carol practically kicked me out."

"Try your best."

"Fine."

Damon's phone rang.

"Hello?"

_Damon's POV_

"Heard you're talking about me."

"Klaus."

"Yes. You got my vampire and my brother, good for you. But I'm still going to play and you know that, right? Because on that marvelous Wednesday night you're all going to be dead painfully. And then I'll turn to your little Elena and make her my little play thing. So you better say your goodbyes, Damon."

I stopped myself from not smashing my phone.

"Do you know what the worst part is?" I said aloud.

"What?"

"The worst part is that I can't drive the stake into that son of a bitch myself."

I calmed my breath.

"He'll get a stake to his heart… for good."

_**WOW very long chapter but I was having too much fun. **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Might update another chapter later.**_


	35. More Issues

_Here's another chapter for you ;)_

_Wednesday Morning_

Elena's POV

All this time thinking about how to end Klaus… and the day finally came. I was scared, of course, just like everyone was. But when I had all these people on my side I felt protected.

Stefan did a great progress; he was able to speak to me without attacking me. Damon helped him a lot, they talked and I also heard them laugh sometimes. Damon agreed to let him in the house with us and he was drinking animal blood from bloodbags from the local animal hospital.

As for Tyler he did his research on Carol-He found out that she brought him to the council to replace Sheriff Forbes. According to Carol, Jason Donovan was one of the greatest vampire hunters and trackers in town. I didn't know how Tyler got this information since his mother didn't know he knew about the council (Because she was compelled by Caroline the night Tyler got attacked) but I was grateful.

Alaric also managed to call a truce with Jason, and in the process he learnt that the reason why Jason was here was for Matt. He too heard about Klaus and seeing that Matt was becoming a vampire hunter (something I didn't know) he was afraid that Klaus will come after him since he is 'involved' with me somehow.

Jeremy confronted Matt about this and Matt admitted that he was more aware of the situation now and he was hunting down vampires outside of Mystic Falls to prepare himself. He planned to leave the 'tragic little town' and start a new life.

I put all the thoughts away and made the bed, almost feeling funny at doing such a normal thing.

"Elena? Are you awake?" A soft voice asked and lightly knocked on the door.

"Yes," I said to Damon. "Come in."

"Are you okay?" He asked me, his hands on my shoulder.

"Not much," I admitted. "I'm scared."

"I don't blame you," He replied quietly and took my hand. "Elena, I want you to go somewhere with me."

"Where?"

"You'll see." He squeezed my hand.

"Okay. I'll change."

.

.

"Where are we going?" I asked him as he grabbed my hand and lead me in front of him.

"Elena Gilbert, a curious kitten," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes and read the sign when we stopped. "Mystic Falls cemetery? Really?"

"I want to show you something," He said quietly and I followed him again, this time more quietly.

We walked through the cemetery until Damon opened a rusty gate in a more abandoned part.

"Damon, what is this?"

"It's the old cemetery-The Founding families around the 1800s. I wanted to show you my old life."

Damon stopped and swept the dirt off the gravestone. "My mother," He said, his voice weakening. "My mother died when I was twenty two years old. She was very ill."

"I'm sorry," I mouthed.

"I was very sick as a child. My mother was always there for me, even when once I got home drunk-She covered up for me. My father would've kicked me out of the house."

"Oh my God! Just because you returned drunk?"

"My father was obsessed with keeping the Salvatore name clean. One mistake from us and he would've been criticized like paparazzi do to celebrities today. He was a man of power, he was feared. I had a lot of issues when I went to war."

"Your life was very different back then."

"Yeah, it was. I mean I had guilt over me though…I managed to save a lot of lives in the war. Innocent lives. But I couldn't save my own mother."

"There wasn't anything you could've done," I comforted him.

"I know," He said. "But at that time I was feeling too much guilt."

He moved to two other tombstones and my blood ran cold as I saw the names.

_Damon and Stefan Salvatore._

"H-how…?"

"My father wanted us to be remembered as heroes when we died, not traitors. He set this gravestone for us even though there are no bodies there. I come here sometimes and put flowers on my mom's grave and sometimes on ours too, because we are truly dead. That part of us is dead."

He turned to me and cupped my face in his hands. "I can't ever stop missing being human. Being normal. Elena, no matter what happens tonight, you're never going to be alone. I love you way too much to leave you alone."

He pressed his lips on my forehead and stroked my upper arms.

.

.

The rest of the day seemed to pass really slowly and I tried to watch a couple of movies to pass the time, but I couldn't pay attention to what was going on and so the time went by slower.

I turned myself to Damon's alcohol cabinet and grabbed a bottle of votka. I pressed the bottle to my mouth and decided to let the alcohol do its effect.

_Damon's POV_

"Elena-"

I went to the parlor with some sandwiches but stood frozen as I saw Elena dancing around in circles.

I smelled the alcohol on her from a good distance away, and I confirmed my suspects as I saw her holding the bottle close to her like a little girl holding her kitty.

I grabbed the bottle from her roughly. "You're drunk."

"So?" She said as she continued to laugh and dance to the stereo which was now full on and tried to pull the bottle back.

"No more drinking."

She crossed her arms like a stubborn child.

"Go to sleep. You're drunker than I have ever been in my whole one hundred and whatever years."

I put her on the couch and grabbed a blanket. "You'll need your strength. So just listen to me."

"Stay here," was the last thing she said before she drifted to sleep.

_Elena's POV_

I woke up with a terrible headache and Damon staring at me.

"What?" I groaned, preparing myself to a speech. "I'm eighteen. I don't have to be lectured."

"Yeah, so you should probably act eighteen," He hissed.

"I don't know why you're fussing about," I rubbed my head. "You turn to alcohol too when you can't solve a problem."

"You're different."

"Yeah, cause I'm human."

"Exactly."

"Ass." I threw the pillow at him and he caught it playfully.

"Argh, I hate you Damon Salvatore," I chuckled lightly.

"Careful with what you say, Gilbert," He teased back and in a second he was on top of me, tickling my sides.

"No, no, no, not when I have a headache!" I groaned as I tried to push him off me.

"Not going to happen, honey," Damon smirked as he saw me fighting him off. He tickled me even harder, before capturing my lips with his.

"What's going on in here?" Another voice asked.

Stefan. Only God knows what he was thinking seeing Damon and me like… _that._

None of us spoke. Stefan looked beyond disappointed.

"I knew it all along," He hissed. "I knew you'll take her away from me. Bet you're making her hate me, too."

"No Stefan it isn't like that…" I started to say, but Stefan interrupted.

"How can you deny what I just saw? He kissed you, Elena. And I bet this isn't the first time."

I bit my lip again and Stefan turned away. "I'm done with both of you. I'm out of here."

I hurt Stefan.

I hurt Damon.

I didn't deserve any of them, because who ever I was going to choose the other one is going to get hurt.

Damon didn't say a word to me.

.

.

The rest of the afternoon was quiet. It was only at about 9.45 that everyone came into the house. Stefan didn't speak to me.

"When do we have to go?"

"At eleven," I said nervously.

After a few minutes I ran to Alaric.

"Alaric, I want you to take this," I handed him John's ring; the one he had gave me the day he died. "I want you to be safe."

"I can't take that, Elena. It's your father's… for your child."

"Right now you need it," I insisted and pressed it on his hand. "Please take it."

He nodded for a while and wore the ring.

"Stefan we need to talk about that…" I confronted Stefan.

"Talk about what? How he kissed you or how you are falling in love with him?"

"Stefan, it's not like-It's just…" I couldn't get the words out because I wasn't sure myself.

"I love you, Stefan. But Damon and I have bonded… I know he loves me. And I can't deny my feelings."

He took his last sip of scotch and left me. When I turned my face I saw Damon.

"What do you want, Elena?" He asked me sincerely.

"I don't know…" I cried. "Right now all I want is to actually live through this, not making this kind of decision like I'm deciding which flavor of ice cream I want!"

Tears ran down my cheeks, staining my top. Damon wiped one away.

"You'll have to decide soon, Elena. And you know that."

"It's time," Bonnie interrupted us. "Lockwood Cellar." She squeezed my hand.

"Ready?"

"Not really," I took a long breath.

"When I say something, you'll obey it," Damon suddenly said very seriously. "If I say run, you'll run."

I didn't get the chance to say anything because we heard a choking sound from the parlor.

"The elixir doesn't work on me," Charlotte said vomiting and coughing.

Katherine had taken the elixir too with a blank expression in her eyes.

"I'll just be dead then," Charlotte looked at me with sincerity in her eyes, "Take care of them, Elena. I know you're worth dying for."

.

.

The night was cold and as we got out from the car we all had our hearts beating fast, not knowing if we are going to survive this.

"Hello, my lovelies," Klaus's dark voice greeted.

_**I wanted to make the battle in a separate chapter ;) Please REVIEW second chapter today! **_


	36. Blood and Loss

_I was too excited to write this chapter… Hope you like it. It's my first time actually describing 'battle' and well I hope I did good ;)_

Elena's POV

Hello my lovelies.

How could a handsome face produce such venom in a sentence? I took a long breath and moved in front, Damon standing next to me protectively and Stefan just a bit behind me.

"You asked us to meet you here."

"Actually, I only wanted you, but I know that you can't go anywhere without your little best friends here." He sighed.

"I brought my own friends you know…"

My eyes widened in horror as vampires behind Klaus appeared.

"Don't make a common mistake, my dear. Those are hybrids, not vampires."

I moved my glance to Damon and the others, and I noticed the pained looks on their faces, the fear and the hopelessness. And it was all because of me.

"You know why I'm here, Elena," Klaus said slowly. "I desire power. Only you can give me that… you and my dear mother here."

A tall, blonde woman appeared next to Klaus.

Elijah's face pained when he saw his mother.

"So, Elena…"

I moved my gaze down and moved until we were standing a few centimeters away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Damon grasped my arm in a painful grip.

"I can't have this bloodbath, Damon, not when there are all these hybrids involved…" A tear streamed down my cheek. "You have to let me go."

"Great choice," Klaus grinned and pulled me to him, his hands on my neck, and sunk his fangs in my neck, taking before he threw me to the floor like garbage. My back ached the second my body hit the stone hard floor, but not before I heard Charlotte's words coming down from behind the trees.

"You don't get to win, today."

"Charlotte?" He gasped, and for the first time Klaus looked truly surprised.

Charlotte moved next to Elijah. "Do it now!"

Elijah looked at Charlotte and I could've sworn I saw a tear in his eyes, and he drove the stake through her heart. Then he moved to Katherine and did the same.

Why? If Klaus's mother was against us there was still no way that we're going to win, we needed her for the last part.

My body was still weakly on the floor, and I wasn't sure if I could stand. He took too much. I found myself fighting the darkness-I couldn't lose consciousness when all of this was happening because of me.

Suddenly, I heard the witch's voice, and Elijah took the stakes out of Charlotte's and Katherine's heart. As the witch mouthed the spell, their blood in their hearts started to move.

"_Asc'__**inta Mulaf Hinto, **__Terra Mora Vantis, Quo Incandis! Fes Matos Tribum, Nalvas Raddiam, Onu Pavadus Ponemus!"_

Klaus fell to the floor almost instantly, but not before the army of hybrids started to walk towards us.

"_Fes Matos Vanex, Ondiemox, Fero Adio!" _Bonnie's voice came into the picture and some of the hybrids winced, but not for long.

_Damon's POV_

A vampire was trying to snap Caroline's neck, and I immediately went to her rescue, pulling the vampire closer and tearing his heart in half. Alaric grabbed the other vampire that was trying to attack Bonnie, who was now lost in her magic, but not before the vampire grabbed his neck and shoved him on the ground. I was making my way towards him when another vampire stepped in and staked the vampire holding Alaric.

"Thank me later," He mouthed and disappeared from in front of us, making his way to the others.

"Jason Donovan," Alaric said as he got up.

I had a chance to look at my watch. 11.57 am. Three minutes left.

"Isabella! Isabella!" I called to Klaus's mother to stop doing the spell.

That was the warning for Jeremy to get out of the car which was parked a few distance away from where we were.

Isabella continued the spell with cruelty and revenge in her voice, but suddenly, Elena-even in her weakened state- -pulled her to stop her. She fell to the ground, unconscious but not before a vampire made his way to Elena.

I didn't care as long as I could get to her.

"Elena! No!" I roared as I went between the vampire and Elena, and I felt the vampire's fangs tearing at my neck in a painful bit. Only God knows what Elena would've felt if those fangs sank into her flesh instead of mine.

As the bite started to immediately grow, I realized it wasn't a vampire's bite… it was a hybrid's bite.

Then Jeremy made his way to Klaus, who was still on the ground with the exhausting of the spell, and climbed on top of him.

"This is for what all you did." He pressed the stake to Klaus's heart and this one let a blood curdling scream.

The hybrids all started falling to the floor mysteriously, and with that, Klaus's body started to shake. The wind took part in this blood war as the leaves started to fly all around us, and even thunder and lightning took part.

Finally, Klaus's body became similar to torn paper.

.

.

"Elena? Elena?" I called to my little girl standing on the floor. I straddled her on my knees.

"Damon?"

"It's okay. Klaus is dead…"

"She's been through a lot," Isabella said. "She's weak, I can sense her. When Klaus bit her he used his werewolf side on her. If she wasn't a doppelganger, therefore a supernatural, she could've been killed."

"But she's going to be okay, right?"

"Yes, she will."

A woman gasping for air suddenly was heard.

"Oh God, Katherine…" I said as Stefan moved to Katherine, now awake. "The elixir worked!"

"Yeah, it did."

"Why did you risk it?" Isabella turned to Elijah. "Klaus made it look like I'm on his side. Why did you still kill Charlotte and Katherine? If I wasn't on your side, they would've been killed for nothing…"

"I knew that you will never betray us for power," Elijah said clearly, and his mother hugged him. With that, I pulled Elena closer to my arms and did the same, while Stefan helped Katherine up.

Stefan and I avoided eye contact as we carried both doppelgangers in our hands, holding them close as possible.

Elijah carried the now dead Charlotte, while Isabella put her hands around his shoulder in compassion.

Caroline and Tyler kissed, and Jeremy and Bonnie quickly mimicked their action.

Alaric patted my shoulder and then placed a kiss on Elena's face while she was in my hands, and whispered, "Thanks for keeping my daughter alive."

"If I weren't carrying Elena, I would've hugged you," I said with a smile.

"Oh, then thank you, Elena." He joked, but he didn't get to finish.

Suddenly I felt myself being pushed and when I turned I saw a vampire trying to snatch Elena out of my hands.

"What the hell's going on here?" A familiar voice asked as he eyed all of us, blood on our shirts and bodies on the floor.

"Matt! No!" Alaric roared, but it was too late. The vampire snapped Matt's neck. Alaric staked the vampire in his heart and turned to Matt.

"Oh God, no, no, wake up Matt!"

"My son! What happened to my son?" Jason Donovan knelt down his son's body, crying tears that broke everyone's heart. "Please, Isabella, you have to do something! Please save my son!"

Isabella knelt down to Jason. "I'm so sorry…"

"Please, help me!"

"If I do the only thing there is is one," She said. "Him becoming a vampire."

"Oh God, no!"

"That's the only way, I'm so sorry!"

Jason cried and let out a scream at his son's state. "No! Matt! Wake up Matt, please wake up!"

Alaric pulled Jason from Matt's body.

"I don't want him with this curse," Jason said. "He told me he would rather die than become a vampire. I'm granting his wish-But I'm not leaving my son."

With that, he took a stake from his pocket and drove it to his own heart as we all let out a gasp followed by a scream. Jason's body fell on top of his son's, their hands in each other like a son and a father.

.

.

_Elena's POV_

I was in somewhere soft and warm.

Was this Heaven? Is this what Heaven was like?

"Elena…" I heard an angel calling.

"She's still unconscious," another angel said, and with that I snapped back to reality, in front of Damon and Stefan.

"Thank God," they both said at once. I looked around me. Caroline, Tyler, Jeremy, Bonnie, Isabella, Elijah…

"What happened?"

"You passed out. Klaus is dead, Elena. Everyone made it out…" But Damon looked down.

I saw Caroline's red face and puffy eyes.

"What's going on?" I demanded, my heart beating so fast I thought it was going to get tired and stop.

"Matt came to help," Caroline cried. "He's dead."

"His father didn't want Isabella to make a spell to turn him," Damon added softly. "He killed himself. Matt's gone."

"Oh my God." Bonnie and Caroline ran to me, and I sobbed as much as I could, I had known Matt my entire life.

"No, this can't be…" I choked out between sobs.

"Shh, shh," they hushed as they patted my back.

"Charlotte didn't make it, too," Elijah added with sad eyes. "My mother tried everything. We're leaving tonight with my family… I have to start a new life."

"I'm so sorry," I managed to say between my own sobs and sorrows. "Is Katherine okay?"

"She threw up and lost consciousness three times, but she's getting better," Stefan's voice said. "She's resting on the couch. She'd like to see you in private afterwards. She's truly sorry about what happened to Matt."

.

.

It took me a long time to get on my legs again with all the things I dealt with in the last few hours. But as soon as I found my legs I went to one of the bedrooms upstairs, were Katherine was.

She was on the bed, the blanket covering her waist, and she nodded 'come in' when she saw me and pulled herself up.

She patted the spot next to her and told me to come near her.

"I'm sorry," She said sincerely.

"Thank you," I mouthed. "And thanks for what you did for me-it was a risk if the elixir didn't work."

"We're family, Elena," she smiled. "I knew I didn't treat you like one, and for that I'm sorry. But Isabella told me who Klaus's father was… He's the father of my baby too. He was an immortal werewolf."

"So your daughter and Klaus were half siblings?" I gasped.

"Yes," she said. "And Isabella told me that she know of my daughter. She met her when my baby was a teenager."

Katherine sat up straighter. "I'm going to Bulgaria, Elena. To try and find my family. I wish I can see my daughter but she's obviously not alive unless she turned. I'm going to do my best to find my ancestors-just once. That's why I wanted to talk to you, Elena."

"Stefan is clearly struggling. Here his control is on and off. With your permission, I can take him to Bulgaria and show him to control himself. In Mystic Falls too much happens, he can easily lose himself again. Stefan agreed, but I wanted your permission."

"Why?" I managed to choke out.

"I love him, Elena," she said honestly. "But I know that you do, too. I don't want to do anything behind your back. I can help him."

I looked in Katherine's eyes and saw honesty.

"If you think it's for the best… I trust you." She smiled at me and then she did another thing I never expected.

"Come here, my much younger sister…" She pulled me closer in a tight hug, very sister-like. I hugged her back and felt comforted.

After a little talk with Katherine, I went to Stefan.

"Did Katherine tell you?" He asked me with wide eyes.

"Yeah, she did," I said, avoiding his gaze.

"And what do you think…?"

"I love you, Stefan. I said, "Very much."

I put my lips on his and kissed him.

I thought I heard someone next to the door, but I didn't see anyone.

"But Katherine's right… You belong with her. She can help you."

"I know you aren't going to be alone," he said again as he cupped my face. "Damon loves you. And I know you do too."

_Damon's POV_

I should have known better that it's still him, even after all this. I couldn't stay here anymore. I had to leave… start a new life. This was all too much.

There is only so much a man can take.

_**Okay I personally had a tear writing the Matt scene and Damon at the end when Elena only kissed Stefan 'goodbye'. So please stay alerted for the next chapter!**_

_**A\N I got the spells from Vampire Diaries wikia and added and changed as usual. I know they don't quite make sense but anyway… :P**_

_**REVIEWS are love this so was hard to write!**_


	37. You and Me Always

_**Here is my final chapter ;P (Please Read the little chapter after this I'll be uploading it, it's important to read)**_

Rebecca's POV

They killed Klaus. They succeeded in killing the most dangerous vampire around. They were going to pay for taking him away from me. I don't know how, but more blood will be spilled.

Jeremy's POV

"Jeremy."

Two familiar voices.

"Anna, Vicki," I said blankly.

"You did well," They said. "The witches are very happy with you. They have a gift for Bonnie, too."

Bonnie was downstairs, so I called her name.

"I can see them," She explained the minute she entered the room.

"Bonnie," They said, "We loved Jeremy both. He deserves to be with someone like you now. Here, the witches are giving you the biggest witch powers ever: These powers are the maximum a witch can ever reach. You deserve them. Before you die, you need to pass them to someone else."

With that, a bright light surrounded the room and I had to look away from it. The light surrounded Bonnie, giving her more than just power-It gave her life.

"Use your powers well, Bonnie," Anna said with a smile. "They can make you do the impossible. Use them well."

"Emily sent her love," Vicki suddenly added. "And my brother is next to us. He sent his love for you all."

Bonnie started to sob again at her last sentence. "Tell him I'll never forget him."

"We will."

Anna then moved to me and kissed me gently on my lips, followed by Vicki. "We must go now. But don't worry; you will see us one day."

_Damon's POV_

I had almost forgotten that I was bitten when I was fighting. To my surprise, when I went to check for the bite, it was gone.

"When Klaus died we broke the hybrids' curse," Isabella said from behind me. "All hybrid bites will disappear."

I turned to reply, but she was gone.

I went to my bedroom and drank my usual scotch as I began to take out all the suitcases I had and placing my clothes roughly in them. Part of me wanted to turn off my emotions-but I couldn't leave as a monster.

"What are you doing?" I heard a voice gasp.

Elena's POV

The moment I saw Damon placing clothes in the suitcases my heart almost stopped.

"What are you doing?" I gasped.

Damon looked at my eyes for a while, his icy blue meeting my chocolate brown ones. "I'm leaving."

"Leaving? What do you mean you're leaving?" I ran to him and turned him to face me by his shoulders.

"When you love someone sometimes you have to let them go." Damon added sternly, I could see he was fighting his emotions.

"What are you saying? Why?"

"Elena, I get it. You love Stefan and it's always going to be him. I have to make sure you're happy… But I can't stay here anymore. I can't get hurt like this."

Shock overwhelmed me as I realized that Damon must have seen me kiss Stefan.

"No, Damon, please let me explain!"

"You don't have to, Elena. You aren't mine to owe me explanations."

"I have to!" I felt my knees shaking, but he pressed a kiss on my forehead. "Don't worry."

"I love you!" I shouted. "Stefan was telling me he's leaving with Katherine… I love _you,_ Damon, I want to be with you."

Damon let the suitcase fall on the floor and ran to me. He cupped my face and kissed me passionately. I wrapped my legs around his waist and used the wall as leverage as he lifted me higher. Then I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened our kiss.

"I love you, Elena."

.

.

"Ready?" I heard Katherine's voice say in the morning.

"Yes," Stefan replied.

It was the day Stefan and Katherine were going to leave. Everyone gathered in the Salvatore boarding house to say our last goodbyes.

"It will only be for a few months," Katherine assured me when we entered the airport. "You don't have to worry about anything."

I nodded my head and gave her a hug.

"Take care of yourself, Elena," Stefan said as he hugged me tightly and kissed me on my cheek.

The scene in the airport made you cry and smile at the same time. With all that happened none of us imagined that we all would be here. My brother had his arms wrapped around Bonnie's waist, something I never imagined-My brother with my best friend.

Caroline was holding Tyler's hand… Forbidden love. But it happened, too.

Alaric patted Jeremy's shoulder and that moment I felt for him-If Jenna was alive he too would have been holding her.

And then I looked at myself, next to Damon. The brother I never thought I would be with. But I was.

Damon looked at his brother and hugged him tight, while whispering, "I'll take care of her, brother."

"I know," he replied with a small smile. "Take care of yourself too, Damon. If you ever need anything call me."

Damon then saw Katherine eyeing him and he rolled his eyes. "Take care of him, Curly."

"I will," She smiled and patted his back. "I left Elena a curling iron… you know, in loving memory." She winked at me and then they were gone.

.

.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Damon asked when he got me in the boarding house.

"Oh, well we can always watch a movie…" I tried to keep my face serious.

He raised his eyebrows, and whispered, "We could… but not when we have a place like this just for the two of us."

I chuckled loudly and he picked me up, bridal style and carried me to his room.

"Whatever you want, Mr. Salvatore…" I said when he put me on the bed and kissed me again.

"And it shall be…" He replied with a smile.

As Damon took his shirt off, I knew right at that moment. My life will never be the same with Damon in it.

"It's you and me, Damon. Always."

"The Price of love is expensive… But I'm glad I paid it." Damon said as he pulled me with him.

_So true… He changed, he put himself in risk, all for me._

The Price of love is expensive indeed.

**THE END**

**Please Review! Read next chapter for an afterword, it's important!**


	38. Afterword

I sincerely can't believe this story is over! I was so afraid it would suck at the beginning-But based on your reviews I think I did well!

I wrote this to let you know how grateful I am that you read the story. Thank you for those who alerted, added the story to favorite, and most of all, my reviewers. I couldn't have done it without you!

A special thanks go to shortybabygirl2009 and Nutika, two of the most loyal readers that been with this story since pretty much the beginning-reviewing every chapter. Thanks so much!

**Important question: The story also ended with Rebecca… I don't know if in the future I'll do a sequel about it to tell about what happened to our favorite couples (For example based a few months\years later) I don't know, but if I do, Will you read it? PLEASE ANSWER IN REVIEWS.**

One last thing, please add me to 'subscribe author' if you like because I have a lot more planned for you. **I'm also writing** **a story called 'The Right Girl', please check it out. It is an AU fanfiction.**

I'm also free for suggestions for more stories\oneshots etc.

**Thanks so much!**

**Amy **

_As for contact information and about stories, you can follow and tweet me Tvdmyheart on twitter. My tweets are all about TVD, I tweet mostly in English and I follow back everyone. If you like to, you can say that you're from so that I can also give you my latest details on the stories. _


	39. Sequel

**IMPORTANT UPDATE**

I decided to try a more Alternate Universe Sequel to this. Please check it out, based on your response I'll continue it or not. It will be more about Delena and Rebecca, and a lot about Revenge. In fact, the story will be called Sweet Revenge.

Please check it out and tell me what you think.


End file.
